Duck Pond Adventures
by justgowithit25
Summary: Who would have thought that an encounter at a duck pond could be life changing. Brittany has a daughter and Santana just happens to be there. (Not great at summaries, give it a try!)
1. Chapter 1

_This story just came to me, not sure if I should keep going with it just thought I would put it out there to see if I should continue. (Don't own glee or its characters)_

* * *

"Madi you can't run off like that!" Brittany yells bending down to her daughter frantic.

"I'm sorry mommy." Madison says looking down.

"You just scared me, you have to stay with me no matter what." Brittany tries to comely say to her daughter pulling her in for a hug.

"I just saw the ducks mommy and I didn't think about it." Madison says while leaning into her mom.

"I know sweetie but next time stay with me, I promise we will always see the ducks." Brittany says to her daughter now looking her in the eyes.

After a few moments Brittany sees a young women walking up to them. There was no denying how beautiful this women was.

"Excuse me, I heard some commotion over here on my run and I just wanted to make sure you all were okay." The women says sincerely.

"Oh yes everything is fine. My daughter wanted to see the ducks and I kind of lost sight of her for a moment. Sorry for bothering your run." Brittany says standing from her crouching position next to her daughter.

"Oh no you weren't bothering me, I just wanted to come over here and make sure you guys were okay." The women says sweetly.

"Thank you for that, I'm Brittany by the way." Brittany says going to shake the women's hand.

"Santana." She says shaking Brittany's hand back before letting go and crouching down to Brittany's daughters level.

"And you are?" Santana says smiling at the little girl putting her hand out.

Madi is a little skeptical so she looks to her mom first before she nods.

"I'm Madison, but people call me Madi for short." The little girl says smiling and shaking Santana's hand back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Madi." Santana says smiling at the little girl.

"Do you want to feed the ducks with us?" Madison asks Santana surprising her.

"Madison let Santana go she probably has to finish her run." Brittany says knowing that they just met this women, but her daughter was a very friendly person so of course she would ask a stranger to feed the ducks.

"Well actually I just finished if you guys don't mind me joining you." Santana says looking up to Brittany.

"Come on mommy let's show Santana how to feed the ducks!" Madison shouts excitedly taking some bread from her mom and running towards the pond.

Brittany watches her daughter as her and Santana start to walk behind.

"You know you can go if you need to, my daughter can be very persuasive with just a look." Brittany says wanting Santana to stay but knowing they literally just met.

"No this could be fun. I don't get to just enjoy being outdoors and have a little fun to often." Santana says smiling over at Brittany.

Brittany just smiles back turning so Santana can't see the blush forming on her face.

"Santana what is it that you do?" Brittany asks as she gets some more bread out to hand to her daughter.

"I'm actually a lawyer." Santana says nonchalantly.

"Oh wow, you look to young to be a lawyer." Brittany says thinking that this woman can't be older than 24.

"Thanks Brittany, but I'm actually 29. I worked my ass off in school so I just started my own firm about a year ago." Santana says as she watches Madison giggle as the ducks try to get the bread from her.

"And what is it that you do Brittany?" Santana asks glancing at Brittany before looking back to the pond.

"I'm a teacher actually." Brittany says.

"Cool what do you teach?" Santana asks wanting to know more.

"I teach dance at the Academy of Arts here in town. The kids are so passionate like me so it's a lot of fun." Brittany says smiling just thinking about it.

"That's great that you've found something that you love." Santana says to Brittany before seeing Madison run up to them.

"Come on mommy, Santana lets feed the ducks!" Madison says excitedly grabbing her moms hand dragging her towards the pond.

"Okay we're coming!" Brittany says smiling still holding onto her daughters hand.

Once they get down to the pond Santana stands next to Madison. "Well Madi can you teach me how to feed the ducks?" Santana asks to a smiling Madison.

"Sure!" Madison says as she takes some bread from her mom to show Santana.

"O, you just have to hold it out to them like this." Madison says as she holds the bread out in front of her.

"Then when they get closer let it go so they don't bite you." She says seriously.

The ducks come up take the bread and then turn around. "See!" Madison says smiling to Santana.

"Now you try!" Madison says as she grabs some bread from her mom and hands it too Santana.

"Ok like this?" Santana asks as she puts her hand out smiling and let's it go as the ducks get closer.

"Yes just like that!" Madison smiles.

Brittany just looks on loving how happy her daughter is by this women that they just met.

"Thanks Madi for teaching me, how old are you anyway?" Santana asks Brittany's daughter.

"I'm 6 but I'll be 7 soon my birthday is in July" Madison says as she looks back up at Santana.

"You sure seem older than that, are you sure you aren't 13?" Santana says playfully.

"No! That's too old!" Madison says laughing before running off towards the ducks again.

"You are really good with kids." Brittany says sweetly.

"I have two nieces that I see often and adore so I have some experience. They are always fun to be around." Santana says looking to Brittany.

"So do you have family that lives in this area?" Brittany asks wanting to know more about this women.

"Yes actually I just live a few blocks away from here, and my brother and sister in law live about 5 miles down the road. It's nice having some family in town." Santana says back to Brittany.

After a little more small talk Brittany looks at her watch and knows she needs to get going.

"Well it was nice talking with you Santana but we really need to get going. It was great meeting you though and maybe we will see you around." Brittany says smiling at Santana. She wants to ask for her number, but hasn't really been in a relationship since Madison.

"Oh yeah you probably have your husband to get back too." Santana says wanting to know if this woman she has been talking with is available.

"Nope no husband, but I promised my mom we would have dinner with her." Brittany smiles at this knowing that Santana must be interested.

"Then this may be a little presumptuous but could I get your number? Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Santana asks boldly.

Brittany contemplates this and knows she has Madison to think about but just the couple of hours that they have spent together, she has to admit she feels something.

"Or not, I'm sorry for asking." Santana says embarrassed.

Brittany shakes her head getting out of her thoughts. "Um what? No, yes you can have my number, I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Oh I thought you know.." Santana says shrugging.

"No, here let me see your phone." Brittany says as Santana hands it over.

She types in her number and then hands it back. "There now you have my number." Brittany says smiling back.

"Madi come on! We need to go meet up with grandma!" Brittany yells out to her daughter who starts running over.

"Ok mommy!" She yells back.

"Say bye to Santana." Brittany says looking down at her daughter.

"Bye Santana. Thank you for playing with me." She says smiling and waving.

"Of course this was fun!" Santana says waving back.

"Mommy can Santana play with us again?" Madison turns to look up at her mom.

"Maybe it's up to her." Brittany says looking to Santana.

"Sure I would want to do this again. I'll call your mommy soon so we can set up a day okay?" Santana says smiling while looking down at Madison.

Madison just smiles running up to Santana giving her a hug. Santana wasn't expecting that but hugs the little girl back.

"Ok well thanks again Santana, and I hope to be getting a phone call from you soon." Brittany says smiling.

"You can count on it." Santana says as Brittany turns and takes her daughters hand walking away.

Both have huge smiles never thinking that an encounter at a duck pond could possibly change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

A couple of days go by and Brittany still hasn't heard anything from Santana. She keeps checking her phone making sure she hasn't missed a phone call or text.

"Mommy?" Madison asks as she walks into the kitchen where her mom is.

"Yes baby?" Brittany asks smiling at her daughter.

"Can we watch a movie in the living room?" Madison asks shyly to her mom.

"Sure sweetie why don't you go pick one out and then I'll put it in and we will cuddle for a bit, but you have to promise that after the movie we brush your teeth and get ready for bed because you have school tomorrow." Brittany says to her daughter sternly.

"I promise mommy!" Madison says running out of the room to try and find a movie.

After a couple minutes Brittany goes out into the living room. "Did you find a movie?" She asks going up to her daughter.

"Yes Finding Nemo!" Brittany's daughter says handing her the video.

"Again?!" Brittany playfully asks as she takes the video from her daughter putting it in the DVD player.

After it's all set up she gets a blanket and goes to sit next to her daughter who automatically cuddles into her side. Brittany lays the blanket over the both of them as she hits play.

About halfway through the movie she looks down to her daughter that has fallen asleep. She sighs and figures she will just finish the rest of the movie before waking her daughter up to get her in bed. But before she has too much time she sees her phone next to her start to buzz with a number she doesn't recognize. Hoping it's Santana she quickly picks it up.

"Hello?" Brittany says in a whisper.

"Hey Brittany this is Santana, is this a bad time because you sound like you're whispering." Santana asks curiously.

"No yeah it's fine. Madi just fell asleep on top of me on the couch, but let me move from behind her and we can talk for a bit." Brittany says as she lifts her daughter up gently before laying her back down on a pillow and covering her up. She quickly makes her way into her bedroom.

"Okay sorry about that." She says more loudly.

"No it's fine but if I called at a bad time..."

"No!" Brittany says a little too loudly. "No, it's fine Madi is sleeping so it gives us a little bit more time to talk."

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry for not calling sooner, I just got this new client that has been occupying my time." Santana says to Brittany wanting her to know that she does want to talk with her.

"It's fine I totally understand. I'm just glad you called." Brittany says trying not to sound to needy.

"Yeah, well how have you been?" Santana asks genuinely interested.

"I've been good. Busy with dance classes but Madi has a play coming up soon that she is really excited about." Brittany says making her way to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Oh wow that's awesome. Is it at her school?" Santana asks.

"Yes it's in a couple of weeks so they have to stay after a couple days a week." Brittany says surprised how interested Santana is.

"Well that's pretty cool though. But I was actually calling to see if we could go on another adventure to the duck pond if you guys are up to it?" Santana asks really hoping that she gets to spend more time with Brittany.

"Yes of course. Madi has been asking nonstop to go again." Brittany says smiling into the phone.

"How does Friday sound after work, maybe around 5:30?" Santana asks.

"Sure that would be perfect." Brittany says happy that Santana has called and wants to go to the duck pond together.

"Okay well I have a few things I need to finish up but I look forward to seeing you and Madi in a couple of days." Santana says smiling into her phone just as wide as Brittany.

"Me too Santana, goodnight."

"Goodnight Brittany."

Once Brittany is off the phone she smiles and sets it down to go check on her daughter.

* * *

Brittany and Santana have been texting back and forth after their conversation a couple of days before.

It's finally Friday which couldn't have come soon enough. Brittany told Madison about going to the duck pond with Santana and she was excited like she thought she would be.

"Mommy are we leaving now?" Madison says getting impatient.

"Yeah baby let me get the bread and then we can head out." Brittany says gathering up the bread before heading out the door. Going to the duck pond has always been something that Brittany and her daughter did because it was right next to where they lived.

As they walk towards the pond they see Santana sitting on the bench. Before Brittany can say hi Madison is already running towards her.

"Santana!" Madison yells excitedly as she stand in front of her.

"Hey you." Santana says smiling at Madison ruffling her hair and then standing up.

"We got the bread for the ducks. I hope you didn't start without us." Madison says seriously.

"I wouldn't dare start without you!" Santana says smiling before she sees Brittany walking up.

'Hey." She says to Brittany who is smiling back.

"Hey hope you haven't been waiting to long." Brittany says.

"No I just got here about ten minutes ago. It's kind of nice just sitting on the bench taking in the atmosphere." Santana says looking around.

"Yes, Madi and I love coming out here just to get away from the city and everything being busy." Brittany says as she sees her daughter tapping her foot.

"Come on mommy." Madison says as she takes her moms hand and leads her further towards the pond. Santana just follows behind.

"Do you remember how to feed the ducks?" Madison asks Santana handing her some bread.

"I do but only because I learned from a great teacher." Santana says while smiling towards Madison and taking the bread.

They feed the ducks for a little bit before deciding to head to the park right next door.

"You don't mind going to the park?" Brittany asks Santana hoping she doesn't have any other plans.

"No this is great, I've had so much fun already." Santana says as they reach the park which is only a few yards away.

Brittany and Santana let Madison go play while they sit on the bench.

"So have you still been busy with your client?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah they are being a pain in my ass though. They are so demanding and sometimes I just want to drop them as my client." Santana says clearly unhappy with her past few days at work.

"I've had a few of those in my dance classes, but I guess you have to deal with them since it's kind of in the job description." Brittany says not sure of how to respond.

Santana just sighs not wanting to be irritated with Brittany. "Yeah that's true, but why don't we talk about something else, like you." Santana says glancing over to Brittany.

"What do you want to know about me?" Brittany asks looking back to Santana.

"Do you have any family around here?" Santana asks starting light.

"I just have my mom, but I do have a couple of friends that I work with that I spend a lot of time with. They have a daughter that is about Madi's age so we try to get them together like on play dates and stuff." Brittany smiles as she watches Madison going down the slide.

"That's good that you have other people around that you can have Madison hangout with." Santana says pausing for a second before seeing Madison running towards them.

"Santana do you and my mommy what to play tag with me?" Madison asks smiling up at the both of them.

Santana looks over to Brittany before smirking and tagging her "Tag you're it!" she says standing up and grabbing Madison's hand starting to run with her.

"Hey that isn't fair!" Brittany yells back standing up quickly to run after them.

Santana let's go of Madison's hand so that she can sneak around the slide, while Santana tries to run over to the swings.

Brittany first heads for Santana but seeing how that is going to be a task she takes after her daughter.

"I've got you now!" Brittany says playfully to her daughter who is stuck between the slides. Brittany starts to run towards her before picking her up. "Got you!" she says starting to tickle her.

Madison starts giggling. "Mommy put me down!" She says trying to get out of her mother's grasp.

Brittany does and whispers into her daughters ear before they both look over to Santana.

Santana turns her head wondering what was said between the mother and daughter duo. Before she has time to think she sees both of them running after her from different angles.

"Wait this isn't fair two on one!" Santana yells laughing trying to dodge both of them. Before too long Brittany and Madison have Santana trapped behind the swings.

Madison runs from one side and Brittany from the other before Madison jumps onto Santana who pretends to fall to the ground.

"I got you!" Madison says excitedly from on top of her.

"Oh no!" Santana says moving around. Brittany just stops right in front of them smiling from ear to ear.

After a couple of seconds Madison starts to get off of Santana laughing.

Brittany walks closer to Santana putting her hand out for her to help her up. Santana looks up to Brittany smiling before taking it.

"Thanks." Santana says smiling trying to wipe the mulch off of her clothes.

"Here let me help you." Brittany says brushing some mulch from the front of Santana's shirt. After a few seconds Santana looks up at Brittany and Brittany looks back at her.

"You have some in your hair." Brittany says laughing before reaching her hand up to take a few pieces out. As she is doing this Santana is looking at Brittany thinking about how beautiful this women is in front of her. And that she hasn't had this much fun in years and it's mainly because of this women and her little girl.

Santana doesn't realize that she is staring at Brittany as Brittany pulls her hand slowly out of Santana's hair. "There that should be all of it." Brittany says smiling.

"Thanks." Santana says before smiling back and stepping back a little.

"No problem." Brittany says not sure of what to do from here. So after a few seconds she wipes her hands on her shirt before turning to find her daughter.

After a few more minutes they decide that it's getting dark and that they should head home.

As they start walking Santana offers them a ride. "Hey why don't I just drive you home. I know you guys walked and it's a little darker than normal and I would feel better knowing that you guys made it home safely." Santana says hoping that Brittany agrees.

"Can we mommy, I'm kind of tired." Madison says to her mom holding her hand.

"Yeah that would be great if it isn't too much trouble." Brittany says looking to Santana.

"No none at all, I'm just parked over here. " Santana says pointing to the Mercedes next to the tennis courts.

Once they get in Santana starts to pull off. "I just live right there in those apartments to the left. " Brittany says giving Santana directions.

"Oh I see it." Santana says as she makes her way to the entrance.

"If you just take a left here and park I can get out and walk us up to the door." Brittany says as they enter the apartment complex finding a parking space.

"This was a lot of fun Santana, thanks for coming with us." Brittany says as she just smiles at Santana.

"Yeah of course, I had a great time too." Santana says smiling back. They look at each other for a couple seconds before Brittany makes her way out of the car going into the back seat to see a sleeping Madison.

"Do you need help?" Santana says taking off her seat belt walking around to the side that Madison is on.

"No I think I can get her." Brittany says going to pick up her daughter. Once she does this her daughter mumbles a little before laying her head on her moms shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

As Brittany starts to shut the car door and walk away Santana stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

Brittany pauses a second before turning around.

Santana sighs before speaking. "I had a really good time with you and Madison today, and I was wondering if I could take you out, just you and me sometime?" Santana asks shyly all of a sudden.

Brittany smiles at this. "Yes that would actually be great." She says lifting her daughter up a little on her hip.

"Awesome" Santana says grinning widely. "I'll give you a call soon so we can set something up." Santana continues.

"Ok great I'll look forward to it. I would stand here and talk with you some more but she is getting kind of heavy." Brittany says looking to her daughter before looking back at Santana.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. Goodnight Brittany." Santana says one last time.

"Goodnight Santana." Brittany says before turning around walking her daughter back to their apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Not quite sure how this chapter turned out but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Brittany hears a knock on the door and is expecting Tina and her daughter Lilly to come by. Brittany has been wanting to talk with someone about Santana and thought Tina would be the best person to do this with.

"Hey guys!" Brittany says opening the door to see Tina and Lilly standing there.

"Hey Brittany, I hope we aren't too early." Tina says.

"No, perfect timing come on in." Brittany says opening the door so they can make their way into the living room.

"Madi is in her room if you want to make your way in there Lilly." Brittany says as Lilly just nods running towards Madison's bedroom.

"So can I get you anything to drink?" Brittany asks Tina walking into the kitchen.

"No, but you can tell me about this new person that you've mentioned a couple of times." Tina says smiling up to Brittany who has mentioned Santana a few times over the past couple of days at work.

"Okay yeah let me get us some wine before we start discussing this." Brittany says as she grabs two glasses from the cabinet before pouring some wine into each glass. She hands one too Tina and starts to head into the living room to sit on the couch. Tina follows sitting on the opposite side.

"So yes there is a person that I'm interested in." Brittany says smiling before taking a sip of her wine.

"About time girl! Who is she I want to know everything!" Tina says excitedly knowing that Brittany hasn't had much of a dating life since Madison.

"We met at the park a couple of weeks ago. I lost Madison for a second and was panicked, but of course she was with the ducks. Santana came over to check on us and we hung out for a few hours that day. She asked for my number and since then we've gone out one more time with Madi and she then asked me on a date, which is where we are now." Brittany says not wanting to ramble on but is excited to be talking to someone other than a 6 year old.

"So when is the date?" Tina asks clearly interested.

"We haven't figured that out yet, but I talk to her almost every day so I'm thinking this weekend but not sure." Brittany says.

"If you need someone to watch Madi, Mike and I would be more than happy to be your babysitter." Tina says generously.

"Thanks Tina that would be great if you could. I just, the way she is with Madi is just amazing. We've only hung out twice, but I can already tell that Madison is happy to see her." Brittany says smiling.

"What about you?" Tina asks wanting to know how Brittany really feels.

"I enjoy spending time with her. I see myself always checking my phone to see if she's texted and when she does I get a huge smile on my face." Brittany says smiling just thinking about it.

"I'm glad you are going out though Brittany it's been too long. You need a night where Madi isn't with you every second." Tina says knowing that she doesn't get to go out much without Madison.

"Yeah I'm just excited. I think I've found someone to go out with that I don't feel guilty about leaving Madison for a few hours."Brittany says as she takes one last sip of her wine.

After a little more talking Brittany knows it's getting late and Madison has school tomorrow.

"Thanks Tina for coming over I really needed someone to talk too." Brittany says giving Tina a friendly hug.

"Of course, anytime. Come on Lilly you need to get home too so we can get you in bed." Tina says taking Lilly's hand.

"Bye Lilly, I'm glad you and Madi got to play together." Brittany says looking at Tina's daughter.

"Bye Ms. Brittany thanks for letting me come over." Lilly says waving back.

Once they leave she shuts the door and looks to her daughter. "And you need to go brush your teeth so that I can get you to bed." Brittany says to her daughter.

"Okay mommy but will you read me a book?" Madison asks.

"Sure can! Now go missy!" Brittany says playfully.

She finishes picking up the living room before going into her daughter's bedroom waiting for her to finish brushing her teeth.

"All ready mommy." Madison says running into bed with her pajamas on.

"Did you pick a book or do you want me too?" Brittany asks her daughter before tucking her in.

"You can pick mommy." Madison says smiling.

Brittany goes to the small bookshelf by the closet in her daughters room before going to sit next to her daughters bed.

"Okay so you ready." Brittany says opening the book as Madison just nods.

After reading Brittany closes the book before kissing her daughters forehead.

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Brittany says brushing the hair out of her daughters face before getting up and gently closing her door behind her.

Brittany returns to the living room contemplating on whether she should call Santana or not. She grabs her phone and waits a second before just finding her name and pushing the green button.

She holds the phone to her ear. It rings a few times before she hears a voice on the other end.

"Hello." Santana says

"Hey." Brittany says not sure of how to start the conversation.

"Hey Brittany. I was actually just about to call you." Santana says smiling into the phone.

" I just go Madi to sleep so I thought I would call to see how your day went." Brittany says walking around the living room while talking.

"It was okay just another day at the office, but I finally did something to make that client happy that I talk with you about." Santana says to Brittany.

"That's good I don't know anyone that could not be happy to have your help." Brittany says smiling.

"Yeah, well this guy was a tough sell but I figured it out." Santana pauses for a second. "Enough about me how is the play coming along with Madi?" Santana ask Brittany surprised she remembers those small things.

"It's going well, she has a couple more weeks of practice and then it's the show. I don't think she really understands everything that's involved, but every practice we go to she listens and learns her lines." Brittany says smiling just talking about her daughter.

"That's good I think that little kids just want to have fun which is what us adults should do sometimes." Santana laughs pausing for a second.

"I wanted to ask you about you and I hanging out would that still be okay?" Santana asks getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah I was actually going to see if you wanted to go out this Saturday? I have a friend that said she could watch Madi for me." Brittany says.

"Saturday would be great. How about I pick you up at your apartment around 7?"

"Sure that should work, let me make sure that time works with my friend and then I'll let you know for sure."

"Okay great, so what else has been going on with you? How have your dance classes been going?"

"They have been great, the kids are learning this new dance routine that is taking some time but they'll get it." Brittany says.

"You are a great teacher Brittany. I'm pretty sure anyone could learn dance from you." Santana says.

"Thanks Santana" Brittany says smiling before hearing Madison calling for her.

"Hey I think Madi just woke up so I'm going to have to go but I'll give you a call tomorrow." Brittany says getting up off of the couch.

"Okay yeah go take care of your daughter, we can talk later." Santana says understanding.

Brittany hangs up and goes into her daughters room.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Brittany asks her daughter who is sitting up in her bed.

"I had a bad dream mommy. There were these monsters coming after me and you weren't there and I didn't know what to do." Madison says starting to get upset.

"Aw sweetie it's okay it was just a dream okay." Brittany says pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"I was scared mommy." Madison says pulling her mom closer.

"How about this. Why don't you come sleep with me tonight." Brittany says pulling away from her daughter looking at her sincerely.

"Can I do that mommy?" Madison asks perking up a bit.

"Yeah you and me. Come on." Brittany says lifting her daughter up and taking her into her bedroom.

"Thanks mommy." Madison says as she lays down in Brittany's bed. Brittany gets in next to her letting her daughter snuggle closer to her.

* * *

It's finally Saturday. Tina agreed to come over and get Madison earlier so that she would have time to get ready for her date with Santana.

Brittany hears a knock on the door before answering it. "Hey Tina come in, Madi is just getting a few things to take with her."

"Awesome! So you ready for tonight?" Tina asks excited for Brittany.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous but excited at the same time." Brittany says before seeing her daughter enter the room.

"Okay Madi you be good for Mrs. Tina and I'll be by later tonight to pick you up." Brittany says leaning down to her daughters level.

"Where are you going mommy?" Madison asks curiously.

"I'm just going to go hangout with Santana for a bit then I'll be back for you." Brittany says not wanting to get into too much detail with her daughter.

"Why can't I go with you?" Madison says pouting a little.

"Well mommy is just going to do some grown up stuff with Santana and you won't have any fun with that, but I promise tomorrow we can go to the duck pond if you want." Brittany says putting some of her daughters hair behind her ear.

"Okay mommy have fun doing adult things!" Madison says hugging her mom before heading out with Tina.

Once Madison is gone Brittany goes into her room rummaging through all of her clothes to find the perfect outfit.

She spends enough time looking and just settles for a simple black dress.

After she gets ready she starts to get more nervous even though she knows it's just Santana. Before she has too much time to think she hears a knock on her door.

She breathes deeply once before trying to calm her nerves. After she takes a second she goes to open the door.

Once she does she sees Santana and she looks amazing.

"Hey." Brittany says smiling at Santana before moving to let her in.

"Hey. You look great." Santana says smiling back stepping into the apartment.

"So do you. Let me just grab my wallet and then we can head out." Brittany says going to grab her wallet off of the counter.

After that Santana walks out with Brittany following behind locking her front door. When they make it down to the car Santana goes to the passenger side to open the door for Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany says shyly before getting in. Santana then shuts the door and heads to the driver's side to get the car started.

"So where are we headed?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Just thought I would take you to this little Italian restaurant I found a few months ago. It's nice and quiet, so I figured we could talk." Santana says as she glances over to Brittany before looking back at the road.

"Yeah that sounds great." Brittany says just happy to be with Santana.

"So have you gotten to see your nieces at all lately?" Brittany asks Santana wanting to keep the conversation going.

"I actually got to see them on Thursday. I went over to my brothers for dinner. It was great getting to see them, they grow so fast."

"Yeah I know before you know it they'll be in college." Brittany says laughing.

After a little more small talk they arrive at the restaurant. Again Santana parks and makes her way over to open Brittany's door.

Brittany just smiles thinking about how sweet it is for Santana to open her door for her. They walk into the restaurant and get a seat sort of towards the back where the noise isn't as bad.

"Hi ladies I'm Rico and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" He says politely.

Santana looks to Brittany to go first. "Can I just start with a water please."

"Sure and for you?" He says looking to Santana.

"Can I get a tea." Santana says nicely.

"I'll be right back out with your drinks." He says before turning around.

"So I've been wanting to ask you about Madi." Santana says as she looks to Brittany.

"What about her?" Brittany asks back knowing what's coming.

"Is it just you that's raising her or does she have another parent?" Santana asks the questions she's been wondering ever since they've met.

"Well this is kind of a tough subject." Brittany starts.

"I didn't mean to get to personal, I just can't figure out who would leave you and Madi. You are so beautiful and a great mother, and Madi is a great kid so I'm just curious." Santana says honestly.

"I don't mind letting you know I just...it's something that I don't talk about a lot." Brittany says and before she can continue the waiter comes back to take their order. Santana just goes ahead and orders for the bother of them before they continue their conversation.

"So I was with a women for about three years, we were going to get married and everything. I wanted a family and she was all for it. We went to the doctor together so that I could get pregnant. Once it was successful I was so happy and I thought she was too. That turned out to be wrong. When I was about 8 months pregnant she came home and said that she couldn't do this. She couldn't be a mom that's not what she wanted. She only did it to make me happy. I knew over the course of my pregnancy we were growing apart but I didn't think it would come to that." Brittany says getting a little emotional as she dabs at her eyes with her cloth and gets a sip of water before continuing.

"After that night she got her things and left I haven't seen her since."

"Wow, what a bitch!" Santana says not knowing what else to say."Sorry it's just I don't even know the women and I want to hurt her for hurting you." Santana says sincerely.

"No I understand I was just as shocked as you are now. In all honesty I think it was for the best. We weren't meant to be and I can only imagine what would have happened with Madison if she had stayed." Brittany says emotionally.

"What are you going to do when Madison is a little older?" Santana asks really interested in this conversation.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Brittany laughs cautiously.

"Yeah no sorry. I'm just, I don't know that's crazy to think that that could happen to you." Santana says in disbelief.

"Well I believe things happen for a reason and if I did get married and stayed with her then I would have never been able to be sitting here with you." Brittany says genuinely.

Santana smiles to Brittany and goes to put her hand on Brittany's which is resting on the table. She squeezes it softly and strokes Brittan's hand with her thumb.

"Something positive can come out from anywhere and I think you just might be it." Santana says smiling at Brittany still holding her hand on the table.

When the waiter heads back over with their food Santana moves her hand away as he places the food down on the table.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat all of this." Brittany comments.

"If you don't you can always get a to go box for Madi." Santana says.

They talk for a little bit longer before getting the check.

Santana picks up the bill off of the table. "Santana I can pay for my half." Brittany says trying to get money out of her wallet.

"No I asked you out I can pay. But to make it fair maybe the next time we go out you can help pay." Santana says smiling putting the money into the bill holder.

Brittany just smiles glad that Santana is already thinking about a second date. Once they pay they head out.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk down the road. There is this cool ice cream shop if you're up for it." Santana asks not wanting this date to end.

"Ice cream sounds really good right now." Brittany says smiling at Santana as she leads the way.

As they walk Santana looks over to Brittany a few times brushing into her as they walk. After a few more feet Santana reaches her hand down to Brittany's and interlaces their fingers. She doesn't know if this is what Brittany wants but when she feel s Brittany interlace her fingers back and tighter her grip she figures she did the right thing.

"I was thinking that you can come to Madi's play in a couple of weeks. She would love it if you were there." Brittany says while walking hand in hand with Santana.

"That would be cool. I would love to see her in her little costume in the play." Santana says.

When they get to the ice cream shop, Santana holds the door open for Brittany. Once they walk in they order. After ordering they go and sit outside on the patio of the ice cream shop.

"So Santana. What's your story any secret kids I don't know about?" Brittany asks half kidding half serious.

"No. No secret children around. I haven't really dated anyone seriously in the last couple years because I've been focused on my career." Santana says taking a bite out of her ice cream.

"Yeah when you are focused on your career it's harder to be in a serious relationship." Brittany comments.

"But my goal was to get my career settled and then worry about a relationship. I just didn't want work to interfere. Now that I have my own firm I can hire other people and control what days I work and what days I don't." Santana says looking to Brittany.

After they finish their ice cream they head back to the car to go back to Brittany's apartment.

Once they get back to the apartment Santana walks Brittany to her door.

"I had a really good time tonight Santana." Brittany says while smiling.

"I did too, hopefully we can make this more of a routine." Santana says smiling back.

"I would like that." Brittany smiles shyly. "Well I need to get in so that I can go get Madison." Brittany says looking at Santana.

Santana looks at Brittany for a second contemplating her next move before leaning towards Brittany closing in on her lips.

Brittany doesn't hesitate to lean in also as their lips meet up in a searing kiss. It only lasts a few seconds but both women can feel something inside of them bursting with joy.

After they pull apart Santana steps back. "Goodnight Brittany. I'll give you a call tomorrow to set up another date." Santana says just happy to be there with Brittany.

"Okay Santana good night and drive careful on your way home." Brittany says before turning to go into her apartment.

Once she gets in she rubs her fingers over her lips and grins widely. What she doesn't realize is Santana is doing the same thing on the other end.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot to know what you guys think so thank you. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!_

* * *

A couple days later Brittany goes into her daughter's bedroom to get her up for school. She walks in seeing her daughter sleeping peacefully. She goes over to her brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Hey sweetie it's time to get up for school." Brittany says sweetly to her daughter shaking her a little to wake her up.

After a few seconds Madison opens he big blue eyes. "There she is." Brittany says smiling at her.

"Hi mommy. " Madison smiles at her mom

"Hey baby, good morning." Brittany says to her daughter who sits up a little more.

"Can I hangout with Santana again soon?" Madison asks her mom out of the blue.

"Yeah maybe today we can give her a call and see if she wants to go to the park with us." Brittany smiles happy that Madison wants to see Santana all the time.

Brittany gets up off the bed. "But first you need to get dressed and brush your teeth before school. I'll start getting your breakfast ready."

Once Brittany gets Madison breakfast she gets Madison to school and heads to work herself.

As she pulls up to her work she hears her phone bing. When she looks down she sees it's a text from Santana and just smiles.

 _ **Good morning beautiful. Hope you have a great day! ;)**_

Brittany quickly sends a message back. _**Good morning! You too, also I'll be giving you a call later Madison wants to ask you something. :)**_

 _ **I would have to think it's about going to the duck pond?**_ Santana says through text.

 _ **You would be right! I'm heading into work so I'll give you a call later.**_

 _ **Sounds good! Enjoy your day!**_

Brittany gets out of her car in a better mood then she thought she could be.

"Hey Brittany!" Mike says as he sees her entering through the door.

"Hey Mike! Sorry I'm a little late, Madison took some time getting up this morning." Brittany walks towards Mike.

"No worries our first class isn't for another hour, but Tina is in her office and she said to tell you she needs to see you as soon as you arrived." Mike says smiling.

"Alright, I'll head there now" Brittany laughs a little knowing that she wants to talk with her about her date with Santana.

Brittany sets her bag down in her office then heads to Tina's. She knocks before entering.

"Hey Brittany! I was waiting for you to get here!" Tina starts to get out from behind her desk going to give Brittany a hug.

"Yeah Madi was taking some time this morning." Brittany starts to pull out of the hug.

"You know what I want to know about!" Tina says standing in front of Brittany.

"Yeah, yeah. So it was amazing! She is such a good person and the date was all that I could have asked for. We are supposed to set up another date with just the two of us, but first Madi wants her to go to the duck pond with us." Brittany is smiling throughout her whole conversation.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you! Did you end the night with a kiss?" Tina asks wanting more info.

Brittany starts to blush and smile. "I would take that as a yes."

"We did and Tina it was nothing like I've ever felt before." Brittany states thinking back to that moment.

"I think I should be meeting her soon don't you think?" Tina says really happy for Brittany.

"We could set something up, but maybe I should go out a couple of more times with her before that." Brittany wants her to meet her friends, but thinks it's a little too soon for that.

Brittany finishes up with her classes for the day before going to pick up Madison from her school. Once they get home Madison asks Brittany to call Santana about going to the duck pond.

"Come here Madi so we can call Santana." Brittany starts to dial Santana's number, it rings a few times before being answered.

"Hey you." Santana is happy that it's Brittany.

"Hey. How was work?" Brittany asks.

"It's good, I'm still here but have plenty of time to talk with you." Santana wants Brittany to know that anytime is a good time to talk with her when she's calling.

"Mom come on I want to ask Santana." Madison says trying to grab the phone from her mom.

"Santana can I put you on speaker real quick, I have someone that wants to speak with you."

"Yeah of course." Brittany puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the counter.

"Okay you're on speaker."

"Hey Madi!" Santana says excitedly.

"Hi Santana! Can you come to the duck pond with us soon?" Madison asks getting straight to the point.

"Well I think I can arrange that. How about tomorrow once you get out of school we can go to the duck pond. I'll even bring the bread this time." Santana says happy that Madison wants to spend time with her.

"Yes I can't wait!" Madison smiles looking to her mom.

"Say bye Madi so I can talk with Santana." Brittany speaks up.

"Bye Santana! See you soon!" Madison yells.

"Go play in your room for a bit okay." Brittany says to her daughter who takes off to her room.

Brittany takes the phone off of speaker.

"Hey."

"She was happy wasn't she." Santana says talking about Madison.

"Yeah, I'm telling you she talks about you coming all the time. We may have to find somewhere else to go since we go there so often." Brittany walks into the living room.

"I like going to the duck pond especially now with who I get to go with." Santana says talking about Brittany and Madison.

"Aw that's sweet. How was your day though?" Brittany asks not thinking Santana could be anymore sweet.

"It's going okay. Just another day in the office. I may have to hire another lawyer because the workload is becoming to much." Santana states.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I have a few interviews lined up for the end of the week." Santana says.

"Hopefully somebody good will interview and take some pressure off of you doing it all." Brittany says in a concerning voice.

"Yeah maybe." Santana says pausing for a second. "I have this work event I have to go to on Friday after work and I was going to go alone but was wondering if you would go with me. Free food and wine and of course great company." Santana hopes Brittany will say yes.

"Oh yeah. Great food and wine but I'm not sure about the company." Brittany says flirtingly to Santana.

"Hey I take offense to that!" Santana says laughing.

"Yes Santana I would love to be your date for your work event." Brittany smiles into the phone.

"Great. This event won't be so bad after all." Santana says smiling before she here's a knock on her door.

"One second Britt." Santana says into the phone.

"Yeah of course." Brittany says smiling wondering if Santana meant to call her a nickname.

"There is this guy on the line a Mr. Hernandez. He said he has something important he needs to talk with you about." Santana's assistant says.

"Okay tell him to hold just for a second and I'll talk with him." Santana says before going back to talk with Brittany.

"Hey Britt I have a client on the phone so I'll have to call you back." Santana regretfully says.

"No problem. Don't work too hard and if I don't talk with you tonight I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany says understanding

"Good night Britt."

"Good night Santana." Brittany says before hanging up.

* * *

It's the next afternoon and Santana should be meeting Brittany and Madison at the duck pond soon. Brittany and Madison arrive early because Madison was too excited after school to wait. Brittany doesn't want to admit it but she was pretty excited too. This was the first time she would be seeing Santana after their date.

"Madi come here." Brittany gently grabs her daughters hand as they walk closer to the pond. As Madison is kneeling down looking at the ducks Brittany feels someone coming up from behind, when she turns she smiles seeing that it's Santana.

"Hey." Brittany replies.

"Hey Britt." Santana says giving Brittany a more intimate hug. When she pulls back she gives Brittany a kiss on her cheek.

Brittany smiles at this and puts her hand on Santana's cheek to give her a peck on her lips.

"I didn't know if I could give you a kiss. You know with Madison, I wasn't sure what you wanted." Santana states knowing that Brittany wanted to wait to tell Madison until they were more serious.

"She's with the ducks so she's a little distracted." Brittany smiles.

"What do you have there?" Brittany asks as she sees a bag in Santana's hand.

"It's just a little something for Madison. I thought we could use it today at the park." Santana says looking over Brittany to Madison before looking back at her.

"That was really sweet of you." Brittany says as she takes Santana's free hand giving it a squeeze.

When they hear little feet behind them Brittany lets go and turns towards her daughter.

"Hi!" Madison says standing next to her mom smiling and waving at Santana.

"Hey Madi, I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I got you something that I thought we could use today." Santana holds up the bag that she brought.

"Mommy can I open it?" Madison asks looking up to her mom.

"Sure sweetie." Brittany smiles.

Madison goes up to Santana taking the bag and lifts out a kite. "Look mommy a kite! Can we do it! Can we open it!" Madison excitedly says trying to hand it to her mom for her to open.

"Sure we can, but what do you say to Santana." Brittany takes the kite starting to put it together.

Madison runs up to Santana giving her a hug. "Thank you! Can you show me and my mommy how to do it please!" Madison excitedly asks.

"Of course!" Santana says to the little girl.

Brittany gets the kite together while Madison waits anxiously.

"Okay let's see how to do this." Brittany says as she starts unrolling it.

"Alright Madi hold onto this part and then when I say go start running with it." Brittany says to her daughter.

They try to do it a few times and Madison is getting frustrated that she can't get it to fly.

"I can't get it mommy!" Madison pouts sitting down on the grass.

Santana goes over to her and sits next to her. "Hey Madi why don't you and I do it together? You hold it with me and we will get it to fly okay?" Santana says sweetly.

Madison looks up to Santana and nods. They both stand up. "You hold my hand and I'll hold the kite, once I get it in the air I'll hand it to you so you can fly it." Santana says holding Madison's hand looking at her.

"Alright you ready." Santana says while holding her hand and the kite.

"Ready!" Madison says seeming to be in a better mood.

"Okay go! " Santana starts running with Madison trying to get the kite into the air. The wind hits it just right as the kite gets higher and higher. Once she thinks it's high enough she gives the handle to Madison.

"Look mommy!" Madison yells excitedly as she sees the kite in the air.

Brittany is grinning from ear to ear. "I see baby that is so cool!" She says as she's walking closer to where Santana and Madison are.

"You have to keep moving okay Madi so that it stays up in the air." Santana moves a little closer to Madison to help her do this.

Once Madison has a good idea and it's high enough Santana steps back to let her do it on her own. Brittany gets closer to Santana wrapping her arm around her waist. "Thanks San for helping Madi that was so sweet of you. She loves it." Brittany smiles over to Santana.

"Yeah no problem. It looks like she's having fun." She says as they both look over to Brittany's daughter.

After a few more minutes the kite starts to fall. Brittany takes her hand from around Santana's waist and starts walking towards her daughter.

"That was so much fun mommy!" Madison smiles widely.

"Was it! You were doing such a good job!" Brittany says to her daughter.

"Can we go feed the ducks now?" Madison asks as Brittany starts to roll up the kite.

"Yes why don't you go over to Santana and get the bread while I get the kite together."

Madison starts running to Santana. "Ready to feed the ducks?" Santana asks as she takes the bread out of the bag.

"Yes! Mommy said to start with you and she will meet us there." Madison replies taking some bread from Santana.

As they start walking Madison grabs onto Santana's hand as they walk closer to the duck pond.

Santana looks down and smiles at this glad that Brittany's daughter is taking a liking to her.

Once they reach the duck pond they start to feed the ducks when Brittany makes her way over.

"Did you get the kite put up?" Santana asks Brittany.

"Yeah it's right here. That was a good fit with how often we come to the park." Brittany smiles as she watches her daughter feeding the ducks.

After a little longer they decide that Madison needs to get home and ready for school the next day.

"Madi come on let's go you have school tomorrow." Brittany sees her daughter turn towards her and start running her way.

"Thanks for coming Santana, this was a lot of fun yet again." Brittany comments.

"I like coming here with you guys it makes the week days not so bad." Santana smiles as she lifts her hand up slowly to put some of Brittany's hair behind her ear.

"Can I give you guys a ride?" Santana asks pulling her hand down before seeing Madison next to her mom.

"Yeah thanks." Brittany says as they start to head to Santana's car.

Once they get in Santana takes Brittany and Madison to the apartment and parks.

"I'll walk you guys up." Santana says as she sees Madison start to get out. Brittany just smiles and gets out also as they all start walking to her apartment door.

Once they get there Brittany starts to open her door to go inside. "Thanks again Santana this was great."

"Anytime." Santana says wanting to stay longer but doesn't want to overstep her boundaries.

"Can Santana come see my room mommy?" Madison asks her mom tugging on her shirt to get her attention.

"Sure sweetie but you may want to ask her to see if she has time." Brittany replies glad her daughter has more confidence to invite Santana in than her.

"Can you come see my room please." Madison says looking to Santana using her pout.

"How can I deny that face. Of course!" Santana smiles as she enters the apartment with Brittany and Madison.

Once they enter the apartment Brittany puts her bag down on the counter as Madison drags Santana into her room.

"So over there is my bed and over here is by bookshelf where I keep all of my books that my mommy reads to me at night. Then over there is my toy chest and dresser." Madison points to everything in her room so that Santana can see.

"Wow Madi this is an awesome room! Did you pick everything out yourself?" Santana asks the little girl.

"My mommy helped, but I got to pick out my bed don't you like it." Madison asks jumping on top of it.

"I have to say that that is one of the coolest beds that I've ever seen." Santana smiles to Madison.

Brittany is standing in the doorway to Madison's room listening to the conversation that Santana is having with her daughter.

"Hey Madi, why don't you go get dressed in your pajamas and then we can eat something before you need to get in bed." Brittany says from the doorway.

"Do I have to mommy. I want to play with Santana some more." Madison says trying to protest with her mom.

"Sweetie you need to still eat dinner and brush your teeth and put your pajamas on." Brittany says trying to explain to her daughter.

"But mommy.." Madison says not really budging.

Santana sees this and tries to think of an idea. "How about this. If you listen to your mommy and get your pajamas on I'll sit with you in the kitchen while you eat dinner, that way you can hangout with me a little more." Santana says to Madison who is contemplating her answer.

"Okay!" Madison smiles jumping off her bed to go get her pajamas and get dressed in the bathroom.

Santana stands from her crouching position and looks to Brittany. " I hope that's okay with you, I probably should have asked you first." Santana doesn't want to tell Brittany's daughter what to do.

"No it's fine with me. Thanks for getting her to get dressed." Brittany smiles letting Santana know she isn't upset.

"I do need to go heat up her food if you would like to join me in the kitchen." Brittany says turning to head into the kitchen.

Santana follows behind going to sit on the bar stool in the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat?" Brittany offers as she pulls out some leftovers for her daughter.

"No I'm okay, thanks though."

Brittany starts to heat the food up for her daughter. "Do you have a busy day tomorrow?" Brittany asks

"Not too bad, I have a lighter schedule than most days" Santana comments as Brittany gets the food out of the microwave and puts it on a plate for her daughter.

Madison starts to head into the kitchen. "Done mommy!" She says as she goes to sit at the table. Santana gets up from her bar stool to go sit next to Madison.

"Do you want some of my food?" Madison holds up a fork to Santana.

"No thank you, but you should eat it so you can get big and strong." Santana smiles towards Madison.

Madison just shrugs and takes a couple bites out of her food. "Madison your mom was telling me that you have a play coming up."

"Yeah I've been practicing a lot. I like it because I get to see my friends." Madison continues to eat her dinner.

"It must be fun."

"Yeah and then my mommy practices with me too and helps me with some of it too." Madison says as she keeps eating.

"I bet your mommy is a great teacher, you're lucky to have her teaching you." Santana looks up to Brittany who is sitting across from her.

"Yep and she dances really good too. She shows me all the time, right mommy?" Madison looks to her mom.

"I sure do." Brittany smiles back at her daughter. When Madison is finished she goes to brush her teeth and gets ready for bed.

"I should get going since Madi needs to go to sleep and I have work in the morning." Santana says getting up from her seat.

"Yeah thanks again for coming over and spending the afternoon with us." Brittany walks with Santana to the door.

"Always. I'll see you soon." Santana says looking at Brittany's lips before leaning in to give her a chaste kiss.

Brittany smiles into the kiss before pulling back.

"Bye Santana."

"Bye Brittany." Santana leaves the apartment as Brittany shuts the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It's Friday and Brittany's mom said that she would take Madison for the evening so that her and Santana can go to this work gala.

"Thanks mom for watching Madi." Brittany looks at her mom.

"Anytime, I love spending time with my granddaughter. Do I need to keep her for the night or are you coming by to pick her up after?"

"Maybe you should just keep her because I don't want to wake her up at like 1 in the morning if this lasts that long. I'll text or call you though if it ends early." Brittany says thinking about her daughter.

"You be good for grandma okay?" Brittany leans down to her daughters level.

"I will mommy. I love you." Madison gives her mom a hug.

"I love you too sweetie and I'll get you when it's over." Brittany tells her daughter as she starts to take her grandma's hand and head out.

After Brittany gets ready she receives a text from Santana that says she is on her way.

Santana arrives at Brittany's apartment and walks up to her door. Brittany heads to her door to open it.

"Hey San." Brittany smiles at her.

"Hey Britt, these are for you." Santana says holding flowers in her hand.

"Aw my favorite. You didn't have too." Brittany takes the flowers from Santana and smells them before going to put them in water.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming with me because if you weren't I would have to go alone and listen to boring people talk for hours." Santana smiles at Brittany.

"Well I don't want you to be bored." Brittany grins as she walks closer to Santana after putting her flowers in a vase.

"I'm glad you wanted me to come with you." Brittany smiles before leaning in to give Santana a kiss. Once she pulls back a little she smiles at Santana. Santana smiles back before gently putting her hand in Brittany's hair pulling her in for another kiss. This one lasts a little longer before they both pull apart sighing.

"That was a good way to start this date." Santana states pulling back from Brittany.

"Very much so. Let me grab my purse and then we can go." Brittany gets her purse off of the kitchen table before heading out with Santana.

Once they arrive at the event they pull up to the front and get out. Santana hands the keys to the valet.

As they start walking up to the doors Santana gently takes Brittany's hand in hers.

"So what kind of gala is this anyway?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Just a bunch of lawyers and a few big clients. This is an annual sort of get together for business, but there is also fundraising for charities which is the main reason that I go." Santana glances to Brittany before looking ahead.

As they enter Santana grabs two glasses of wine and hands one to Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany takes the wine from Santana and takes a sip.

When they start walking more into the gala someone starts to walk up to them.

"Hey Santana!" The women says giving her a hug.

"Hey Rachel anything interesting happen yet?" Santana asks.

"Nothing yet but I have a feeling by the end of the night something will transpire." Rachel laughs before looking to Brittany.

"Rachel this is Brittany. Brittany this is Rachel, she works with me at my law firm." Santana states.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany." Rachel shakes Brittany's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. So you work with Santana?" Brittany asks.

"Yes I do. We went to law school together and when I heard she was starting her own firm I was all in. We've been working together for the last year." Rachel says to Brittany.

"That's great that you guys stayed in touch long enough to work together." Brittany smiles glad Santana has someone to work with that she knows.

"Yeah Rachel can be a pain but she's a great lawyer." Santana playfully says.

"Hey I can be a pain! What about you?!" Rachel laughs back.

"I'm going to go mingle a little see if there are any clients here that we can get. It was nice meeting you Brittany." Rachel's says smiling.

"It was nice meeting you too." Brittany says as Rachel heads off.

"She seems nice." Brittany turns towards Santana.

"She can be annoying at times but overall we get along well. But remember when I was talking with you about the interviews. I think I may have found another lawyer that can work with us." Santana tells Brittany.

"That's great San." Brittany says genuinely happy for her.

"Thanks, we'll see how it goes but I think it will work out." Santana smiles at Brittany.

As the gala continues they hangout a bit longer. Santana has been mingling but always is making sure Brittany isn't ignored.

"Are you having a good time?" Santana asks.

"Yeah this is fun. It's kind of cool seeing you be all professional." Brittany smiles to Santana squeezing her hand. Before Santana can say anything back Brittany's phone begins to ring.

"Let me just see who that is." Brittany gets her phone out of her purse and sees that it's her mom so she answers it quickly.

"Hello." Brittany says walking towards the door so that she can hear her better.

"Hey Brittany I know you are enjoying yourself and I didn't want to call you but I think Madi isn't feeling well. I put her to bed a couple hours ago and she just woke up sweating and she feels kind of hot and she keeps asking for you." Her mother says concerned.

"Can you put her on the phone real quick." Brittany asks her mom as she sees Santana coming up behind her seeing the concern on her face.

"Mommy?" Madison asks.

"Hey baby, grandma is telling me you woke up upset." Brittany calmly talks with her daughter.

"I don't feel very good. I keep getting hot and then I get cold and then I'm getting all sweaty and then I feel weird when I sit up I don't like it mommy." Madison is starting to get more upset.

"It's okay baby, mommy is going to head out right now and come get you." Brittany says into the phone.

"Okay mommy." Madison says weakly.

"Will you put your grandma on the phone please." Brittany asks as her daughter hands the phone back to her grandmother.

"Hey mom I'm heading out now to come pick her up. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay sorry for ruining your date." Her mother feels bad about that.

"No it's fine mom, I'm glad you called. I'll see you soon." Brittany hangs up. She turns towards Santana who looks concerned.

"I have to get going Santana. I think Madi is sick and that was my mom on the phone. I'm sorry about this, but I'll just grab a cab so you can stay." Brittany wants to continue this date with Santana but knows her daughter needs her.

"I can take you to your moms Brittany and then drop you off at your apartment it's no problem." Santana says sweetly.

"I can't ask you to do that, this is an event for you to meet new clients and for work." Brittany is happy that Santana is willing to leave but doesn't want to inconvenience her.

"No Britt, I want to take you to go get Madi. We've been here long enough plus Rachel is here so it's okay." Santana says taking Brittany's hand in hers.

"Are you sure?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah come on let's get going." Santana says keeping a hold of Brittany's hand walking out to get her car.

Once they get the car from the valet they get in and head to Brittany's moms house.

"it's just a couple miles away. If you go down this street and then at the third light take a right." Brittany says anxiously worried about her daughter.

Santana glances over to see Brittany looking worried. "She'll be okay Britt. She probably just has a bug." Santana tries to just ease Brittany's worry a little.

Brittany just nods turning to look out the window. When they pull up to her moms house she gets out as Santana isn't sure if she should get out too. Brittany sees that Santana doesn't know whether she should stay in the car or not.

"You coming?" Brittany turns towards her as she sees Santana start to get out and follow her into the house.

When they get in Brittany heads straight to where her daughter is.

When she gets in the room she sees her daughter laying in bed with her mom rubbing her head. When Brittany's mom sees her she smiles as Brittany walks to the edge of the bed.

"Hey sweetie." Brittany leans over to look at her daughter.

"Mommy." Madison says giving her a weak smile.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" Brittany gently rubs her hand.

"No I don't feel very good." Madison starts to get more upset.

"It's okay baby, I'm going to take you home and give you some medicine so that you start to feel better okay." Brittany goes to lift her daughter up out of bed holding her.

"Did you give her anything yet?" Brittany asks her mom.

"No I didn't know if I should."

"It's okay thanks for watching her mom and letting me know."

"Yeah of course." Her mom says as they make their way into the living room where Santana is standing.

"Mom this is Santana. Santana this is my mom." Brittany introduces them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Brittany's mom goes to shake Santana's hand.

"It's nice meeting you too Mrs. Pierce." Santana says politely.

"Well mom I wish I could stay and talk but I want to get Madi home." Brittany states.

"No I understand. Get her home and hopefully I can talk with you more Santana at a later time." Brittany mother says facing Santana.

"Yes of course." Santana smiles.

"You ready?" Brittany asks Santana as she nods and they walk out towards her car.

When they get to the car Brittany puts Madison into the back seat and decides to just sit next to her.

Santana gets in the driver's seat and heads to Brittany's apartment.

When they get there Brittany gets out and picks her daughter up and Santana follows.

As they enter the apartment Brittany goes to lay her daughter in her bed. "Santana could you look in the pantry and see if there is some cold and flu medicine and then bring it into her bedroom please."

"Yeah I can do that." Santana says as she goes into the kitchen.

Brittany lays her daughter in bed . She goes to grab a new pair of pajamas to change her into.

"Honey I'm going to change your pajamas because you are going to get to hot okay." Madison just nods as Brittany starts to change her daughter.

Once she does Santana comes in with the flu medicine. "Here you go Britt." Santana hands it to her.

Brittany takes the medicine and pours some into the cup. "Okay baby sit up so you can drink this." Madison sits up as Brittany gives her some of the medicine. Once she takes it Brittany lays her daughter back down.

Santana goes to the bathroom and grabs a wash cloth and runs warm water over it for Madison.

When she returns Brittany is sitting by her bed rubbing her daughters hair. Santana hands Brittany the washcloth as Brittany just smiles at her taking it.

Once she puts it on her daughters forehead she sits there for a few more minutes until her daughter looks likes she's gone to sleep.

Brittany gets up from the floor and leaves her daughters door open and heads into the living room where Santana is waiting.

"You didn't have to stay you know." Brittany states but happy that she did.

"Yeah I know but I wanted too." Santana gets up from off the couch.

"Thanks." Brittany says pulling Santana in for a hug. Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder for a few seconds while Santana just rubs her back gently.

"Anytime." Santana says holding Brittany whispering into her ear.

They pull apart and Brittany goes to sit on the couch. "Hopefully the medicine kicks in soon." Brittany worriedly says about her daughter.

"It will. She already looked better after you changed her and laid her in bed." Santana says trying to reassure Brittany.

"Yeah true and I'm sorry for cutting our date short." Brittany comments.

"Hey it's not a big deal, I was ready to get out of there anyways." Santana says going to sit next to Brittany.

"I know, but having a child this is how it is. She gets sick or she needs something or she gets upset at little things." Brittany says wanting Santana to understand that with children things can occur out of nowhere.

Santana takes Brittany's hand in hers. "Britt. I know that that's how it works with kids. I understand that Madison is going to need a lot and that she takes priority. But she also is a great kid and there are a lot of benefits to kids also." Santana smiles at Brittany brushing some hair out of her face.

"You are so great you know that." Brittany smiles at Santana leaning in to give her a chaste kiss.

"I should probably get going so you can take care of Madison." Santana states not wanting to leave but knows Brittany needs to look after her daughter.

"Okay yeah, I probably should go in there with her." Brittany says as they both get up from the couch.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow to see how Madison is doing and you." Santana says before heading towards the door.

"Or I'll call you first." Brittany says following Santana to the door.

"Goodnight Britt. Try to get some sleep." Santana says giving Brittany a peck on her lips.

"Goodnight Santana. Thanks again." Brittany says before Santana heads out and she closes the door behind her.

Brittany goes into to her daughters room to check on her. She sees that she is still asleep so she heads to her bedroom to get a shower and get changed. After getting a shower and putting her pajamas on she goes to check the front door and turn off all of the lights before heading to bed.

Once she walks past her daughters room she can hear her daughter whimpering and rolling around.

Brittany backs up and enters her daughter's bedroom. "Hey baby look at me." Brittany gently says to her daughter brushing the hair that is sticking to her daughters forehead.

After a few more seconds her daughter opens up her eyes that are a little watery. "Honey what hurts?" Brittany asks her daughter concerned.

"Everything." Madison says starting to cry.

"Okay sweetie it's okay. Let's go get a bath maybe that will help okay." Brittany says looking at her daughter who nods into her.

She lifts her out of bed and heads into the bathroom and starts the bathtub. Once the water was warm enough she undresses her daughter and gets her in the tub.

She slowly grabs the cup and pours water on her daughter cleaning her off and trying to make her feel better.

"Do you feel any better baby?" Brittany asks looking at her daughter.

"A little mommy. I'm kind of thirsty though." Madison says to her mother which is a good sign.

"When we get out I'll get you dressed and then get you some water okay. Maybe you should just sleep with me tonight." Brittany says as she finishes washing her daughter off and getting her out of the tub to put another set of pajamas on.

She goes to lay her in her bed before going to get her a glass of water.

"Here baby drink some of this." Brittany says handing her daughter the cup of water.

Madison takes a few big gulps before handing the cup back to her mom. "I'm going to leave it here in case you get thirsty again." Brittany says getting into bed next to her daughter. She scoots closer to her daughter and her daughter cuddles into her.

Brittany rubs her daughters back until she feels her breathing even out then she tries to get to sleep herself.

The next morning Brittany wakes up to her daughter snuggling against her. She still feels warm and her hair is stuck to her forehead from all of the sweat throughout the night.

Brittany slowly moves from behind her daughter to get up and use the restroom when she looks over at her nightstand and sees she has one new text.

 _ **Hey wanted to see how Madi was doing? Didn't want to call in case she was still sleeping.**_

Brittany smiles seeing how caring Santana is. She decides to go ahead and go into the living room and call Santana while Madison is still sleeping.

"Hey Britt." Santana smiles into the phone.

"Hey she is still sleeping so I thought I would just give you a call instead."

"How is she?" Santana asks with concern in her voice.

"She still feels warm and I think she may still have a fever, but she did sleep through the night after I moved her in bed with me."

"I hope that she starts to feel better I was actually wondering if I could stop by. I got some breakfast for all of us. I got oatmeal for Madi since she isn't feeling well and us some breakfast sandwiches and coffee."

"You didn't have to do that, I don't want you to get sick too."

"I'll be fine I just figured you wouldn't feel like cooking anything for breakfast so I thought I could bring it to you."

"That would be great. What time do you plan on stopping by."

"Now if that's okay." Santana says as Brittany hears a light knock on her door.

She grins and goes to open it. Once she does she sees Santana holding up a bag of food.

"Hey San." Brittany says letting her in.

"Hey Britt." Santana says walking into the living room before setting the food down on the counter and going to give Brittany a kiss.

"I hope that I'm not intruding or anything." Santana comments

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana. "Of course not, I'm just glad you came by. Madi will be happy to see you." Brittany smiles as Santana squeezes her hips.

"I've been wanting to see her too and see how she's doing also."

"Mommy!" Brittany hears from her bedroom.

"Let me go get her okay."

"I'll get the food set up while you're getting her."

Brittany walks back into her bedroom to see her daughter still laying on the pillow.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Brittany goes to sit on the bed next to her daughter brushing some of the hair that is stuck to her forehead out of the way.

"I feel a little better, but not all the way. I'm not dizzy like I was last night."

"That's a good thing sweetie. Well guess who brought you breakfast?" Brittany smiles at her daughter.

"Who?" Madison asks sitting up a little more.

"Santana stopped by to see how you were doing and brought you some oatmeal and orange juice."

"Really! Can we go out and see her please." Madison says smiling happy that Santana is there.

"Yes we can, come on." Brittany grabs her daughters hand and leads her to the kitchen.

Santana sees Madison and sees how pale she looks.

"Hey Madi." Santana kneels down lower to Madison's level.

"Hi." Madison says walking over to Santana to give her a hug.

"Your mom told me you weren't feeling well so I thought I would bring you over some breakfast that may make you feel better. Do you want to sit and eat with your mom and I?"

Madison nods as Santana leads her to the kitchen table.

"Thank you." Madison says as her mom hands her a spoon to eat her oatmeal with.

"No problem, I just want you feeling better. We can't miss out on going to the duck pond together, I need my teacher." Santana smiles at Madison as she takes a bite out of her own breakfast sandwich.

As they are eating Madison seems to be perking up a little.

"Can I watch a movie on the couch mommy? I don't feel like doing anything." Madison asks.

"Sure sweetie go ahead and sit down and I'll get your movie going. "

Madison starts to go then turns back to look at Santana. "Can you watch it with me?" Madison asks.

Santana looks at Madison adoringly and smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

Santana gets up from the table and follows Madison into the living room.

Santana sits on the couch and Madison sits right next to her. Brittany goes and puts the movie in and grabs a couple blankets for all three of them.

Brittany sits on one side of Madison and Santana sits on the other. Who would have thought that there morning would have turned out like this.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy with work. Took me awhile to figure out what to write for this chapter so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After a few more dates Santana and Brittany are only getting stronger in their relationship. Santana is taking Brittany out to the park where they first met for a little picnic that she has set up.

Santana picks Brittany up from her apartment and they drive over to the park. Santana gets out first opening her truck to get everything that she has brought out for this occasion.

"What are you doing San?" Brittany asks curiously going to the trunk also.

"I just got us a few things for our picnic. You want to help me carry some of it?" Santana asks Brittany handing her the cooler.

"Yeah sure. Do you need me to get anything else?"

"No I think I can get it." Santana says as she grabs the things from the trunk as they make their way under a couple trees for the shade. Santana lays out the blanket for the both of them.

She gets the cooler also and opens it. "Okay so I brought a few waters, some soda. I made us some turkey sandwiches and brought some fruit and chips for us to have. Nothing fancy because you know me I'm not much of a cook." Santana says grabbing a water to hand it to Brittany.

"This is great San. What made you think of all of this?" Brittany says genuinely surprised at the trouble Santana went too.

"Just thought I could do something nice for you. It wasn't that big of a deal especially when it's for you." Santana says smiling at Brittany.

"Thanks anyways." Brittany says leaning towards Santana to give her a kiss.

Once she pulls away Santana gets some plates out for them to use.

They eat the lunch that Santana has prepared for them and have small talk. After a little bit Santana tries to get the courage to ask Brittany what she's wanted to ask since they first met.

"Brittany I know we've only gone out a handful of times together, but I can't help but feel connected to you . You are such a wonderful person and I look forward to your phone calls every day or your text messages in the morning. I really would like to continue this as more than just a friend but a girlfriend." Santana pauses for a second. " So I guess what I'm trying to ask is will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asks nervously.

Brittany smiles for a second before leaning in to Santana giving her a passionate kiss. After a few seconds she pulls away leaning her forehead against Santana.

"So is that a yes you'll be my girlfriend." Santana pulls back putting her hand up to put some hair behind Brittany 's ear.

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course I want to be your girlfriend!" Brittany excitedly kisses Santana one more time.

Santana smiles and grabs Brittany's hand in hers. "I'm so glad that I met you ." Santana smiles.

"What do you want to do about Madi?"

"I think we should wait on telling her. Right now it's working out great and I don't think she is really old enough to understand what we are."

"Whatever you want to do I'm all for it." Santana wants to do whatever Brittany wants in regards to Madison.

They finish their picnic and decide to walk around the park a bit before going back to get Madison.

"So what made you come over to Madison and I that first day at the duck pond?" Brittany asks as they walk hand in hand.

"I really came over there because I wanted to make sure you guys were okay, but after I saw you I wanted to stay and get to know you better." Santana glances at Brittany.

"When I saw you walk up I thought you were beautiful and was trying to keep my cool talking with you." Brittany laughs.

"I'm glad we met that day and I can only see us getting stronger and more serious as time passes." Santana squeezes Brittany's hand.

"I thought having a daughter would have deterred you more." Brittany was concerned about that.

"I wasn't concerned about it. I knew that you having a child was going to make this a little different but Madison is amazing and you are great so it really wasn't an issue. Since meeting you and Madison my life has been more full and I have two people to wake up for everyday."Santana says stopping to look at Brittany.

"You are amazing." Santana lifts her hand up to Brittany's cheek caressing it softly before leaning in to give her a kiss. Brittany wraps her hands around Santana's waist as she kisses her back with just as much passion. After a few seconds they both pull apart leaning their foreheads against one another.

"I'm so glad I met you." Brittany smiles kissing Santana one more time.

* * *

A couple days later Santana heads to Brittany's to pick up Madison and Brittany since Madison has her play that she's been working hard on.

"Hey babe." Santana greets Brittany at her apartment.

"Hey San." Brittany says back before leaning in to give her girlfriend a peck on her lips.

"Are you and Madi ready?" Santana asks.

"Yeah. Madi come on you are going to be late for your own play!" Brittany yells towards Madison's room.

"I'm coming mommy!" The little girl yells back.

After a few seconds they can see blonde hair turning the corner. "Santana!" she yells running faster to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie!" Santana says just as excitedly hugging her back.

"You ready for your play?" Santana asks Madison.

"Yeah I think it will be a lot of fun, all of my friends are in it." Madison smiles.

"Ok come on honey let's get going." Brittany says as Madison grabs Santana's hand while Brittany locks the front door.

They all get into Santana's car to head out. Brittany is a little quiet so Santana reaches over the console to grab her hand gently. When Brittany feels this she turns her palm up so she can interlace their fingers.

"Hey Britt, I'm going to drop you guys up front so you aren't late and I'll go find a parking space." Santana says sweetly.

"Thanks babe." Brittany smiles at her girlfriend.

Once they pull up Brittany gets out first and opens the door for Madison.

"Come on Madi let's get inside." Brittany grabs her daughters hand heading inside.

Once Brittany and Madison get inside they head to where all the other kids are. There teacher is there with most of the kids in the play.

"Hey there Madi." Ms. Brown says to Brittany's daughter.

"Hi." She smiles shyly

"Hello Ms. Pierce." Ms. Brown says to Brittany.

"Hello, sorry we're late." Brittany says apologetically.

"These kinds of things never start on time. You can go take your seat if you like, Madi will be fine here." Ms. Brown suggests to Brittany.

"Thank you." Brittany says before looking for her daughter.

"Madison come here for a second." Brittany calls over her daughter.

"Yes mommy?"

"Good luck baby you'll be great! Santana and I will be in the audience okay. When you are done we will come get you okay?" Brittany smiles to her daughter.

"Okay mommy." Madison smiles to excited to just sit still and runs off to be with her friends.

Brittany laughs as she goes to find a seat for her and Santana. Once she does she gets a text from Santana asking her where she's sitting. She stands up so that Santana can see her. Santana makes her way over to Brittany and sits next to her. "Did Madison get in there okay?"

"Yeah she was fine once we got inside and she saw her friends." Brittany smiles over to Santana.

"I hope she does okay and remembers what to sing and what to say."

"She'll be fine even if she doesn't it's mostly for fun." Brittany comments.

After a few minutes the play begins. Brittany and Santana are watching intently as all the first graders in the play start singing. They smile from ear to ear seeing Madison singing and moving her hands with what her teacher is telling her to do.

Santana looks over to Brittany to see how engrossed she is with her daughter. She moves her hand to gently put it on Brittany's.

Brittany looks over to Santana for a second before smiling and holding her hand back.

As the play continues all of the students do a great job especially Madison.

After it's over Santana and Brittany walk towards the back where the other parents are waiting.

"She did well didn't she?" Brittany says proudly.

"Amazing." Santana smiles to Brittany.

As they turn back they see Madison coming towards them.

"Mommy!" She runs to her mom first to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie you did such a great job!" Brittany hugs her daughter back.

"Thanks mommy." Madison says before looking over to Santana. She smiles widely at her and gives her a big hug also.

"Hey honey that was amazing!" Santana smiles as she tells Madison how great she did.

"I had a lot of fun doing it." Madison looks at both Santana and her mom.

"How about we go get ice cream would you like that?" Santana asks Madison happily.

"Yes! Yes!" Madison is jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay let's get going then." Brittany says as Madison grabs both of their hands and heads out.

Once they make it to the ice cream shop they walk in to order.

"What do you want Madi, you can have anything." Santana says lifting up Madison so she can see all of the flavors.

"Anything?!" Madison looks at Santana surprised.

"Yes, anything." Santana looks at Madison adoringly.

"Can I get that one and put m&m's and gummy bears on top." Madison points to the ice cream flavor and looks at the employee.

He starts to get it for her. "Britt do you want anything?"

"How about we just share cookies n cream?" Brittany suggests.

"Sounds great." Santana finishes ordering handing Madison her ice cream as she finds a place to sit.

They all sit together eating there ice cream as they listen to Madison talk animatedly to both Brittany and Santana.

Once they are finished they head back to Brittany's apartment.

When they get there Madison had fallen asleep in the car so Brittany carried her to her room to lay her down for bed.

When she walks back out she sees Santana sitting on the couch. "I think she had a great time tonight." Brittany smiles as she heads over to sit next to Santana.

"I think so too, she was kind of a natural up there today. Did you see some of the other kids, they couldn't even clap on the beat. I was impressed." Santana says to Brittany who nods her head agreeing.

They sit on the couch for a little bit longer talking before Brittany turns towards Santana.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to meet some of my friends sometime this next weekend?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Yeah that would be cool. How about Saturday we go out to lunch or something because I know they have a kid right?" Santana suggests.

"Yes they do, but I was thinking about all three of us doing something fun maybe and see if my mom can watch both girls, she's done it before." Brittany tells Santana.

"That would be fun. I haven't really been out out in awhile, it would be nice to do that and also see you dance, I've heard your pretty good." Santana smirks at Brittany before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to need a dance partner too." Brittany smiles out of the kiss before leaning back in to give her another one.

"I'll talk with Tina and Mike on Monday so we can set something up." Brittany says leaning into Santana as she wraps her arms around her tightly pulling her closer.

Santana kisses Brittany on the top of her hair before leaning further into the couch enjoying the silence and Brittany being cuddled into her.

* * *

It's the night that Brittany and Santana are heading out with Tina and Mike. Brittany's mom agreed to watch the girls for the night and had no problem with it. Tina is so excited to meet Santana and have a night out that she was all for it also.

Before going to the club they decided to get dinner first just so Santana could get to know Brittany's friends a little better.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany asks Santana as they are pulling up to the restaurant.

"No" Santana says a little too quickly. Brittany gives her a look.

"Okay maybe a little. Babe these are your closest friends and I want to make a good impression on them. You know I don't want them to dislike me." Santana says seriously.

Brittany puts her hand on Santana's thigh. "Hey they will love you okay, you have nothing to worry about. I have talked you up a lot too." Brittany smiles giving Santana a kiss to try and calm her nerves.

"It will be fine." Brittany says one last time before they both head into the restaurant.

When they get to the door they see Mike and Tina waiting outside.

"Hey guys." Brittany smiles hugging both Tina and Mike.

"Tina, Mike this is Santana, Santana this is Tina and Mike." Brittany introduces them to each other. Santana goes to shake both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you guys, Brittany talks about you guys all the time and tells me what great friends you are." Santana says genuinely.

"Well Brittany talks about you nonstop at work so I feel like I already know you." Tina says smiling back.

"I hope it's all good things." Santana laughs.

"Oh not one bad word." Tina laughs back.

"We already told them our names so it shouldn't be too long of a wait." Mike says.

After a few minutes of waiting they get called and go take a seat at a booth. Brittany slides in first as Santana sits on the outside.

"So Santana what is it that you do, Brittany was telling me that you are a lawyer?" Tina asks.

"Yes I am. I was working for a firm a couple of years ago and then decided to start up my own firm last year. So far so good I would say." Santana smiles then looks over to Brittany.

"That's impressive Santana."

"Thanks, and I heard that you both work at the dance academy?" Santana asks.

"Yes Mike is one of the head dance instructors, and I sort of run more of the financial side of things." Tina explains.

"Yeah it is so fun getting to go in and dance every day and get to get paid to do it." Brittany smiles knowing that she truly enjoys what she does.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" Mike asks Santana.

"Pretty much. My brother lives a few blocks away and I grew up about 20 miles from here so family is never too far." Santana replies.

"It's always nice having family around. It's pretty much just Mike and I, so it's nice to have Brittany and her mom around." Tina comments.

Soon the waiter comes over to take their orders.

"So how is it that you too met? Brittany was telling me about it but I want to hear your side." Tina asks after taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I was doing my routine run at the park and I saw Brittany here a little panicked with her daughter, so I decided to go check on them. Once I laid eyes on her I wanted to get to know her better so I'm kind of glad Madison was confident enough to ask me to feed the ducks." Santana smiles remembering when she met Brittany and Madison.

"That's so cool the way you guys met, and I'm assuming you have no problem with Madison?" Tina has to ask.

"No, not at all, she's a great little girl. I love spending time with her, we actually just went to a play that she had and she has a pretty bright future from what I saw." Santana is genuinely happy when she talks about Madison.

Brittany smiles over to Santana and puts her hand on Santana's thigh under the table letting her know how much she appreciates her comments.

After they eat they decide to head out to the club that's down the street.

They make it to the club and go through the entrance to find a table. "Hey babe I'll go get the drinks." Santana says getting ready to head to the bar.

"No you stay here and mingle I'll get the drinks." Brittany takes Santana's hand squeezing it before Santana turns back to Mike and Tina and Brittany goes to the bar.

"Hey can I get two jack and cokes." Brittany yells across the bar.

Brittany stands there for a second waiting for her drinks when someone approaches her.

"Can I get you a drink?" A younger man asks Brittany who turns to see who's talking.

"Um no thanks I've already ordered." Brittany says trying to be polite.

"Aw come on one drink can't hurt." The guy persists as Brittany tries to move away.

"No I'm good." Brittany steps back but is surrounded by a crowd.

"So you're here with friends?" The guy continues not getting that Brittany's body language is clearly telling him to back off.

"Friends and a girlfriend so if you could please walk away since I'm already taken." Brittany tries to give him the hint by being polite at the same time because that's the type of person she is.

"Well I don't see her here right now." He continues as he steps more into Brittany's space.

Brittany is starting to get a little nervous backing into the front of the bar before she hears someone from behind.

"Hey asshole!" He hears turning towards the words.

"I believe she said to leave her alone so back off." Brittany sees Santana from behind him and relief washes over her face.

"What do you care?" He replies smugly.

"Since this is my girlfriend that you're trying to pick up it has become my business! So why don't you just go back to your friends and we'll forget this situation." Santana's anger level is only getting higher.

He doesn't really budge from the spot he's in. Santana walks closer to him. "I said fucking leave. She already told you twice to move on and I won't be as nice." Santana gets closer and there is a crowd that is starting to form around them.

The guy sees this and looks around. "She isn't worth it anyways." He replies before walking away.

Santana looks over to Brittany and walks up to her. "Are you okay?" Santana asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine but I told that guy like three times to leave me alone. I'm just glad you came over." Brittany smiles to Santana.

"It was taking a little longer than I thought and it's kind of crowded so I didn't want to leave you alone. That's kind of why I headed this way." Santana says brushing some hair out of Brittany's face.

Brittany leans in to give her a kiss before turning to grab their drinks. She hands Santana hers and keeps her own. Santana interlaces their fingers and starts leading her back through the crowd to their table.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asks since he could somewhat see a crowd by them.

"Yeah, just some guy trying to pick me up even though I let him know I wasn't available. Santana was there though so everything is good." Brittany says as they sit down to drink their drinks.

After a little while of chitchatting they decide to go dance and enjoy themselves. Brittany leads Santana to the dance floor turning towards her when the beat picks up. Santana smiles at Brittany as she starts to move to the music. As Brittany starts to dance Santana tries to keep up but in that moment realizes how well Brittany dances compared to her, hell compared to anyone on the dance floor.

After a couple more songs they decide to take a rest. "Damn Britt you are one hell of a dancer." Santana says taking a seat.

"Yeah I got a few moves." Brittany smiles as she takes a sip of her drink.

"That's partly why she works with us." Mike says knowing that Brittany had the moves and the personality to teach kids.

"Well whoever you teach is one lucky kid babe." Santana smiles over to Brittany complimenting her.

Brittany blushes a little.

They dance a little more before heading out. "This was great guys. It was nice to finally meet you Santana we should do this again sometime." Tina says looking at both Brittany and Santana.

"This was a lot of fun. I'm glad we had the chance to go out." Brittany says.

"You know you can just let Lilly stay over at my apartment since they are probably already asleep and just pick her up in the morning. " Brittany suggests.

"Are you sure?" Mike asks.

"Yeah it's no problem it's late already." Brittany doesn't mind.

"Okay great well I'll see you tomorrow then Brittany." Tina and Mike give her a hug.

"See you soon too Santana." Tina says going to give Santana a hug also.

They make it back to Brittany's apartment quietly opening the door since the girls are probably asleep.

When they go in they see Brittany's mom watching TV in the living room.

"Hey guys." Ms. Pierce says turning off the TV.

"Hey mom were the girls okay?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah they were great. They are both asleep in Madison's room. " Ms. Pierce says standing up.

"That's good, Lilly is just going to sleep here tonight and then Tina will come in the morning." Brittany says setting her things down.

"Thanks mom for watching them, we had a great time." Brittany comments.

"I'm glad Brittany, you need to be able to go out more often with friends." Ms. Pierce says knowing that Brittany has been mainly focused on Madison and her career for the past 6 years.

"I'm going to head home and get some rest, I'll see you guys soon." Ms. Pierce says.

"Bye Ms. Pierce." Santana smiles at her.

"Bye mom." Brittany says giving her a hug.

Once Ms. Pierce leaves Brittany goes to sit in the living room.

"So what did you think of Tina and Mike?" Brittany asks Santana.

"They are pretty cool Britt. I'm glad that you've had them around to hang out with." Santana smiles at Brittany going to sit next to her.

"Yeah they've been kind of my go to people ever since Madison was born. It's hard to find reliable friends and since they have Lilly they are more understanding of someone having a kid." Brittany comments.

"Well they seem great babe. Maybe soon you'll be able to meet mine." Santana smiles to Brittany.

"Meeting your friends, hmm I'll have to think about that." Brittany taps her chin playfully.

"Only the close ones." Santana laughs.

Brittany smiles and leans in to give Santana a kiss. She pulls back before Santana puts her hand around her waist pulling her closer to give her a more passionate kiss.

Santana leans Brittany back a little onto the couch before kissing down her neck slowly. Brittany wraps her hands around Santana rubbing up and down her back as they continue to passionately kiss on the couch.

After a couple more minutes of this Santana starts to pull back. "We should probably stop." Santana pants not wanting to but knowing that they haven't said anything to Madison and her coming in wouldn't be good.

"Yeah I know." Brittany comments as Santana lifts herself off of Brittany as Brittany sits up.

"You know I want to continue right, but I'm just worried about Madison you know." Santana comments looking at Brittany.

"No I know I do too, but not with the girls in the house that wouldn't be good for them to walk in on." Brittany smiles over to Santana leaning closer to her to give her a quick peck.

"I'm going to get going, but maybe we can get together again soon. Let me know if you need any help tomorrow." Santana says standing from the couch.

"Okay yeah I should probably get to sleep because knowing Madison she'll wake up at the crack of dawn." Brittany laughs.

"Yeah you should babe." Santana grabs her things and head to the door.

"I had fun tonight San." Brittany smiles as she walks to the door with Santana.

"Me too Britt. I'll see you soon." Santana leans in kissing Brittany one more time.

"Bye babe." Brittany says before opening the door to let Santana out.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As always thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Don't own the characters or Glee._

* * *

Brittany and Santana had talked about taking Madison to the zoo. Santana has been a more permanent part of their lives over the last few months so Madison is getting used to Santana doing everything with them.

Santana and Brittany head to Ms. Pierces house to pick up Madison. She was staying over for a visit so that Brittany and Santana could go get breakfast.

"Hi Ms. Pierce it's nice to see you again." Santana says as they enter the house.

"Hey Santana it's good to see you too, how was breakfast?" Ms. Pierce asks.

"It was great thanks again for watching Madison all the time it really helps out." Santana comments appreciatively.

"It's never a problem, but I haven't gotten the chance to get to know you that well, so I was thinking you could come over for dinner one night with Brittany?" Ms. Pierce asks Santana.

"Yeah I think that would be great." Santana smiles politely at Ms. Pierce.

"Santana!" Madison says running from the back room up to her giving her a big hug.

"Hey you!" Santana hugs back and kneels down to Madison's level.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo!?" Santana excitedly asks looking at Madison.

"Yes I can't wait to see the elephants, tigers, lions and giraffes! Maybe we can feed them!" Madison says jumping up and down not doing a really good job containing her excitement.

"You guys ready?" Brittany asks heading out from the back room after gathering there things.

Santana takes Madison's hand as they all three head to the zoo.

"Did you have fun with grandma?" Brittany asks her daughter as they pull off to get going.

"Yes, I always have fun with grandma, but can I go to breakfast with you and Santana next time?" Madison pouts.

Brittany looks over to Santana and smiles before responding. "Sure baby, next time we go get breakfast you can come with us."

"I'll even let you pick where we go eat." Santana smiles looking through the rearview mirror at Madison.

"Awesome." Madison says looking back out the window.

When they get there Santana parks and Brittany gets Madison out of the car ready to go.

"Hold our hand Madi so we can walk across the street together." Madison grabs Brittany's hand and then grabs Santana's.

As they start walking they make it to the entrance. "I'll get it." Santana says getting out some money for all three of them to pay.

"Thanks babe." Brittany smiles to Santana.

After they get into the park they pick up a map to see how they want to conquer this place.

"Let's start with the birds then head to the reptiles then we can go to the monkeys, elephants and giraffes." Santana says looking at the map.

"Can I see the map!" Madison ask as Santana leans down to show her.

"We are going here first?" Madison points to the birds on the map.

"Yep is that okay with you?"

"I want to see it all!" Madison smiles as they all three start walking around the zoo.

They make it to the birds first, it's a little crowded so Brittany and Santana try to stay right with Madison as she explores everything.

Then they head to the reptiles, elephants and lions before heading to the petting zoo.

"Alright Madi you can go in and walk around the petting zoo but be careful okay?" Brittany tells her daughter.

"Can you come with me?" Madison asks looking at Santana.

"Yeah sure." Santana takes Madison's hand that she's holding out.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Brittany tells Santana as she goes to sit on the bench.

"Will they hurt me if I try to pet them?" Madison asks gripping Santana's hand harder.

"No they are friendly animals that's why they're in the petting zoo sweetie. We will just be careful around them and I'll stay with you." Santana smiles to Madison taking her around to look at the different animals. After a few minutes they decide to go get some food since they've already been at the zoo for a couple hours.

They head to the tables that are over by the food court.

"I'll get lunch since you got the tickets." Brittany tells Santana.

"Madi do you want fries and a hamburger?" Brittany asks her daughter who is holding Santana's hand.

"Yes please mommy." Madison politely answers.

"San what do you want?" Brittany looks up at Santana.

"Just get whatever babe, I'll probably just end up eating whatever Madison doesn't finish anyways." Santana replies.

"Alright I'll be right back." Brittany heads to the food court while Santana sits with Madison at the picnic tables.

"Are you having fun?" Santana asks Madison who is sitting next to her.

"Yeah this is so cool. I love seeing all of the animals. We should do this more." Madison smiles up at Santana who puts her arm around her to give her a hug.

"Yeah we should sweetie." Santana smiles at her.

After a few minutes Brittany heads back with the food and hands it out.

"Thanks." Santana says grabbing her burger.

"I was thinking a couple more hours then head back?" Santana ask after taking a bite.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Brittany replies.

"It seems to be getting crowded so we should just check out the couple things that Madison really wants to see and then we can always come back another time." Santana comments.

"Sounds good. Madi did you hear us. We are going to do a couple more things and then head out okay. What's something that you really want to see?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Can we go see the seals please. They catch fish right?" Madison asks her mom as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Yes they do, I think there is a show starting in about thirty minutes so we'll head their right after we eat." Brittany replies.

When they are done they head to the show with the seals. "Hey Madi come this way so you can see." Brittany has Madison sit between her and Santana in the seats.

They sit towards the middle trying to get the best view for Madison. As the show starts Madison leans into Santana trying to see better. Santana notices that Madison is trying to look over people's heads, so she lifts her onto her lap so she can see better.

Brittany scoots closer too Santana since there is more of a gap between them after Santana puts Madison on her lap. Santana looks over to Brittany and puts her hand on Brittany's thigh. Brittany looks over to Santana and smiles then looks to her daughter who is completely enthralled in the show. They finish watching the show and decide to head out once it's over.

"Did you have a good time baby?"Brittany asks her daughter who is holding both of their hands.

"Yes mommy this was a lot of fun. Can we do stuff like this all the time?" Madison asks looking up at her mom again.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea don't you San?"

"I think that's a great idea."

When they get to the car Brittany puts Madison into the back seat and gets into the front with Santana.

As they drive home Santana puts her hand on Brittany's that is in her lap. "Thanks for coming with us." Brittany looks over to Santana putting her hand on top of hers.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Santana smiles over to Brittany before looking back at the road.

After the zoo trip Santana and Brittany continue to spend more time together with and without Madison.

Santana hears her phone ring while she's working at her desk and picks it up.

"Hey babe." She smiles seeing that it's Brittany.

"Hey San how's your day?"

"Not bad just trying to finish up some paperwork, what about you?"

"It's going okay, but that's kind of why I'm calling. Last minute Mike said I need to stay after work for this meeting and I need someone to pick up Madi from school. I know you're busy but Tina and Mike will be here and my mom has plans and I don't know what else to do." Brittany says kind of panicking.

"Hey hey I can get her, it won't be a problem." Santana says into the phone.

"Are you sure? I know you are busy with other things." Brittany asks.

"Yeah, no I'm my own boss and it has its benefits. What time do I need to get her?"

"She gets out at 3:00 pm but you may need to go in to pick her up. I'm calling the school now to let them know." Brittany sounds relieved that Santana is picking up Madison.

"Okay sounds great, I can take her to my house or back to your apartment?" Santana asks.

"Would you mind going to my apartment. I'm not sure how late it will be. There should be some leftovers in the fridge for her to eat and you."

"Yeah of course is she going to have homework to do?" Santana asks not knowing if first graders get homework.

"Yeah maybe a little bit but it shouldn't be too hard for her she normally does it fine by herself."

"Okay great don't worry about it Britt I'll get her."

"Thanks baby. I'll be home as soon as I'm done." Brittany smiles happy that she has someone like Santana.

"Alright see you tonight." Santana hangs up and cancels the rest of her meetings for the day to make sure she will be able to pick Madi up on time.

After work Santana heads to Madi's school to pick her up. She parks in the parking lot and walks up to the office.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asks.

"I'm here to pick up Madison Pierce. Her mom Brittany Pierce called earlier today to let you know. " Santana says to the secretary.

"What's your name?" The secretary asks looking at her computer.

"Santana Lopez." Santana replies.

"Can I please see some identification?" The secretary asks looking up to Santana.

"Sure." Santana pulls out her ID.

The secretary looks at it. "Okay let me page her class and then she will be right out."

"Okay great, thanks." Santana says waiting outside in the office. After a few minutes she sees Madison entering the office area with her backpack on. She looks up and sees Santana. She looks surprised but smiles anyway running towards her.

"Santana!" She yells wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey sweetie your mom had a meeting so she asked if I would pick you up and hangout with you until she finished." Santana pulls out of the hug looking at Madison.

"Yes!" Madison says as Santana grabs her hand and heads out to her car.

"How was school?" Santana asks while buckling in Madison.

"It was good." Madison replies like she does every time.

"Do anything fun?" Santana asks as she gets into the driver's seat and heads to Brittany 's apartment.

"We got to go to recess today and Ms. Brown let me answer a question in front of the whole class." Madison says excitedly.

"That's great Madi and I bet you knew the answer right away." Santana smiles proudly.

"I did, the other kids didn't but I was listening." Madison seems impressed with herself.

As they head back to Brittany's apartment Santana has small talk with Madison.

"Okay your mom said you can have a snack then homework then dinner and then play okay?" Santana says to Madison as they enter the apartment with the key that Madison keeps in her backpack for emergencies.

"Can I have a granola bar please." Madison asks looking into the pantry.

"Sure then homework." Santana says getting the granola bar down from the shelf.

Madison sits and eats her granola bar while watching a little TV.

After a few minutes when she's finished Santana walks up to her on the couch. "Okay time to get your homework out Madi."

"A couple more minutes." Madison responds not taking her eyes off of the television.

"Madison come on, once we get it done you can watch TV or play in your room." Santana tries to reason with her.

"No I want to watch TV. My mommy always lets me watch TV." Madison looks like she isn't going to budge.

Santana looks confused at the way Madison is acting. She goes to sit next to Madison on the couch.

"Madison listen. Your mommy said that you were really good at doing your homework by yourself, but I can help you if you want." Santana tries to not make this into a bigger deal than it needs to be.

"No! I only do it with my mommy here! I'm not doing my homework with you!" Madison yells before getting up and going to her room shutting the door.

Santana isn't sure what to do. She wants to call Brittany but doesn't want to make this into a big deal or interrupt her meeting that she's having. She decides to give Madison a little time to cool off before knocking on her door.

"Madison I'm going to come in okay." Santana says slowly opening her door. When she enters she sees Madison laying in her bed with a few tears in her eyes.

"Madi what's wrong sweetie." Santana walks quickly over to her kneeling next to her bed stroking some hair out of her face.

"My mommy is here with me every night when I do my homework. She isn't here with me now." Madison sniffles not really knowing anything different then her mom being with her all of the time.

"I know honey, but your mommy had to work and she trusted me to stay with you until she got home." Santana tells Madison not really sure of what else to say.

Madison looks up at Santana for a second before putting her head back down playing with her sheets.

"How about this? How about I help you do your homework and then we can do whatever you want. We can watch a movie or play with your dolls or you can even show me some of those dance moves your mom teaches you and teach me too." Santana smiles at Madison as she looks up.

"We can do anything?" Madison asks.

"Yep." Santana smiles.

"Okay." Madison goes to hug Santana tightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Madison apologizes to Santana.

"It's okay Madi sometimes we don't know how to deal with change well. But maybe next time we can just talk about what's bothering you before getting upset okay?" Santana suggests.

"Okay." Madison nods.

"Alright let's go do that homework." Santana stands putting her hand out for Madison to take.

They head to the kitchen where Madison gets her folder out of her backpack and hands it to Santana.

"Let's see. It looks like you have a math sheet to finish." Santana pulls out the paper and a pencil.

Madison takes the pencil from Santana and looks at her sheet. "I know how to do this. We did this in class today." Madison starts to do her math sheet.

Santana just sits there to help Madison if she needs it, but she looks to be doing fine.

In about 15 minutes Madison is finished with her homework."That wasn't too bad. Let's put this back in your folder so you can have it for tomorrow." Madison hands the sheet to Santana and she puts it back in her folder.

"Your mom said you have some Mac and cheese in the fridge and I can make you a turkey sandwich?" Santana tells Madison.

"Sure." Madison replies.

Santana prepares the turkey sandwich and heats up the macaroni and cheese.

"Here you go." Santana puts the plate in front of Madison going to get her some water.

Santana decides to make herself a turkey sandwich too before sitting down with Madison.

"Are you and mommy together?" Madison asks as she takes a bite out of her macaroni.

Santana almost chokes on her food not expecting that question. She coughs once before taking a gulp of water.

"What would make you say that?" Santana doesn't really know how to answer this.

"You are always with us when we go to different places and then my mommy hangs out with you to do adult things. She lets you pick me up and she only does that with people she cares about." Madison replies easily.

Santana is surprised at how much Madison pays attention.

"Your mommy and I are really good friends that help each other and spend time with each other. You know like you and your friend Macy?" Santana doesn't want to say anything until Brittany is ready to but seeing as Madison brought it up they are going to have to address this sooner than later.

"Yeah okay." Madison says as she finishes eating satisfied with Santana's answer. When they are finished Santana cleans up the dishes.

"What do you want to do?" Santana asks Madison.

"There is this really cool card game my mommy taught me can we play?"

"What's this card game called?" Santana asks.

"Go Fish!" Madison smiles at Santana.

"I know that one you want to go get the cards."

Madison jumps off her seat and runs to get the cards from her room.

They sit in the living room and sit on the floor and use the coffee table to play on.

Madison gets the cards and starts to pass some to Santana and some to herself.

"Do you know how to play?" Madison asks.

"I do. I used to play when I was little. You can go first." Santana says as she takes her stack and spreads them out so she can see what she has.

"Do you have any 3's?" Madison asks looking at her cards.

"Go fish." Santana says smiling at Madison who grabs a card from the pile.

"Oh look I got one!" Madison excitedly says laying down her pair.

"Do you have any 8's?" Santana asks looking at Madison.

"Oh man." She replies handing over her 8's.

As they continue to play they here the front door start to open. Madison looks up and sees Brittany walking through the door. "Mommy!" Madison jumps up setting her cards down running over to her.

"Hey baby." Brittany says putting her stuff down just in time for Madison to jump into her arms.

"Did you have fun with Santana?" Brittany asks setting her daughter down.

"Yes we are playing go fish come see! I'm beating her!" Madison says proudly.

"Oh really." Brittany smiles looking over to Santana before sitting next to Madison.

"Hey Britt." Santana says looking to Brittany.

"Hey San, I hear your getting beat at this game of go fish." Brittany jokingly says.

"I feel Madison has a lot more practice then I do." Santana comments grinning.

"Look mommy which cards should I ask for?" Madison asks her mom as she picks up her cards and shows her.

"How about the 4's." Brittany starts to whisper to Madison.

"Do you have any 4's." Madison asks.

"That was my last card!" Santana hands it to Madison.

"Yes!" Madison takes the card and puts down her last pair. "I win!" Madison smiles.

"Good game sweetie, but you need to go brush your teeth and put pajamas on." Madison just nods and goes into her bathroom.

Brittany scoots her way over to Santana. "Hey baby." Brittany says as she kisses Santana sweetly.

"Hey." Santana says pulling out of the kiss.

"How was she?" Brittany asks sitting next to Santana.

"We may want to talk about a few things." Santana says looking to Brittany.

"Like what?" Brittany asks curiously.

"First off she got a little upset when we first got home about doing her homework. I was going to call you but I thought I could handle it." Santana starts not wanting to get Madison in trouble, but knowing Brittany would want to know.

"What did she do?" Brittany asks wondering why her daughter would be upset.

"She just got upset about having to do her homework, but I think she was more upset at the fact that you weren't here to sit with her. She is used to you for everything so when it was me she just reacted." Santana says understanding why Madison was upset.

"She still shouldn't get upset at you that isn't fair. I'll talk with her." Brittany doesn't want her daughter to act that way.

"She did apologize Britt and we had a great time after. I think that we should let this one pass." Santana says placing her hand on Brittany's.

"Anything else?" Brittany asks just wondering what else her daughter was up too.

"She asked while we were eating dinner if you and I were together." Santana pulls back wondering how Brittany will react.

"What!" Brittany seems shocked.

"She laid it out there babe. I feel we should talk with her sooner than later." Santana states.

"Is she ready for that? Will she understand?" Brittany seems concerned.

"I think she will be fine. We can just explain it in simple terms, but we can do that at another time." Santana squeezes Brittany's hand.

"Thanks again for watching her, sounds like you guys went through a lot tonight." Brittany is just thankful for Santana.

"Yeah, but we had a great time so it was worth it." Santana leans in to give Brittany another kiss.

They sit for a second longer before Madison comes out of the restroom.

"Okay mommy I brushed my teeth and put my pajamas on. Can you and Santana read me a story?" Madison asks.

This is the first time she has asked for Santana to come with them. "Yeah sure baby." Brittany smiles at her daughter. She gets up then puts her hand out to help Santana. Once they both are up they head to read to Madison in her room.

"Can we read this book?" Madison pulls a book out and hands it to her mom.

"Alright you ready?" Brittany asks her daughter as Santana and Brittany sit next to Madison's bed.

Brittany reads the book while Santana rubs Madison's hair. After the book is finished Madison is asleep so they both give her a kiss on her forehead and cover her up.

They head out into the living room."Thanks so much babe for watching her tonight." Brittany smiles to Santana.

"Anytime Britt. She's a great little girl." Santana smiles to Brittany leaning in to give her a kiss. "I need to get going though because I have a few things I need to do before going into work tomorrow." Santana tells Brittany.

"Okay San, I'll see you soon then." Brittany smiles at Santana and gives her one last kiss before Santana heads out and she closes the door to head to bed herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Brittany and Santana have been spending a lot more time together after becoming official.

Brittany is heading to Santana's office to surprise her for lunch. She had a couple of hours free in her day and wanted to get lunch for the both of them.

As she enters the office she sees Rachel up front.

"Hey Brittany, I didn't know you were stopping by. Santana never mentioned anything." Rachel comments walking up to her.

"I'm just surprising her for lunch, I know how much she works and she barely takes the time to eat." Brittany says holding up the bag of food.

"Well if you want to go back to her office she should be in their now." Rachel says smiling pointing towards the back.

"Thanks Rachel." Brittany heads back to meet up with Santana in her office. Her door is partly open and she can see that she is talking with someone. She knocks lightly not really wanting to interrupt.

Santana hears the knock. "Come in." She says without looking towards the door.

When Brittany walks in she sees a women talking with Santana and then she sees Santana behind her desk.

"Hey babe what are you doing here? Is Madison okay?" Santana asks concerned.

"No Madison is fine, I just thought I would bring you lunch since I had a couple hours off." Brittany smiles to Santana.

Santana walks over to Brittany giving her a kiss on her lips. "Aw that was sweet of you, I could use a break." Santana smiles out of the kiss.

Brittany looks over to the women who is standing there awkwardly.

"Oh Britt this is Quinn the new lawyer I was telling you about. Quinn this is my girlfriend Brittany." Santana introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you Brittany, I feel like I already know you with how much Santana talks about you." Quinn goes to shake Brittany's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Santana told me she hired a new lawyer. How is it going so far?" Brittany asks always being polite.

"Busy, but it's great. Working here is so much better than where I was before." Quinn answers.

After a few minutes of talking Santana kind of wants her own time with Brittany. "Alright Quinn as much as I want you guys to get acquainted I'm kind of hungry and would like to spend some time with my girlfriend." Santana smiles.

"I can take the hint. It was nice meeting you Brittany." Quinn says before leaving the office.

Santana goes to close her office door so they can have some privacy. Brittany puts the food on the table in Santana's office and turns towards her.

Santana pulls Brittany in for another kiss unexpectedly. "Mmm, I'm really glad you stopped by." Santana smiles at Brittany.

"I wanted to see you and I though what better way than to bring you lunch." Brittany smiles at Santana who goes to sit next her.

"I went and got a couple burgers and fries and I got you a coke also." Brittany starts to take the food out of the bag.

"Looks good babe." Santana starts unwrapping her burger as Brittany start to take a bite out of hers.

"How is your day so far?" Brittany asks Santana.

"It's been good, but this just made it better." Santana smiles to Brittany before eating some of her fries.

"Yeah it was nothing." Brittany is just glad she gets to see Santana.

"How was Madison today with school?" Santana asks continue the small talk.

"She was fine this morning, but I think that I want to tell her about us." Brittany states.

"Really." Santana asks Brittany looking up.

"Yeah I think it's time. We are together all the time and I think we should try to just explain it to her if we can." Brittany has been thinking about this since the other night.

"Yeah of course. When did you want to do this?" Santana asks.

"I wanted to tonight, but if you are busy or have meetings we can do it another night."

"Nope no meetings, how about I come by afterwards around 6?" Santana asks.

"Yeah that would be great if you could. Thanks babe." Brittany smiles too Santana leaning over to give her a kiss.

"No problem, I'm kind of excited about telling her just wondering how she'll react."

"I can't see her being anything but happy. She loves when all three of us spend time together. She asks about you when you don't come over." Brittany tells Santana knowing that Madison loves when all three of them are together.

"I'm happy we're going to tell her though." Santana puts her hand over Brittany's.

"Me too. I thought I would be more nervous about telling her, but it feels right with you." Brittany squeezes Santana's hand that is on top of hers.

Santana smiles at Brittany before hearing a knock on her door.

"Let me just see what they need." Santana gets up and walks to the door.

"What is it?" Santana says a little irritated.

"One of your clients is waiting out front. He wants to sign those documents you have for him." Rachel tells her.

"Okay give me a second. Tell him I'll be out there in a few." Santana walks back over to Brittany.

"Hey babe I have a client here that I have to get to sign some documents. I'm sorry for cutting this short."

"No it's okay. I figured you had meetings all day but I'm glad we got so spend some time together." Brittany starts to pick up all the trash and throw it away.

"Me too. I will call you when I'm on my way over to your apartment." Santana walks over to Brittany giving her an intimate hug.

"Alright enjoy the rest of your day." Brittany says pulling out of the hug leaning in to give Santana a couple pecks on her lips.

"Bye babe." Santana says as she opens her office door for Brittany to head out.

"Bye San." Brittany heads back to her work before going to pick up Madison.

Later on in the day Brittany goes by to pick up Madison. She drives through the line where Madison is waiting. One of the teacher's lets her into the car so they can head out.

"Hey baby!" Brittany looks into the rear view mirror.

"Hi mommy!" Madison smiles at her mom putting on her seat belt.

"How was school?" Brittany asks pulling out to head to their apartment.

"Good. Is Santana coming over tonight?" Madison asks her mom not waiting.

"Yes she is for dinner actually."

"Yes! Maybe she will play a game with me." Madison smiles excited that she gets to see Santana.

"You'll have to ask her, but do you want to help me make dinner once we get home after we do your homework?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes mommy."

When they get to their apartment Brittany and Madison head inside. "Madi get your homework out and start while I get started with dinner. If you need help I'll be right here." Brittany tells her daughter as she starts dinner.

Madison gets started on her homework as Brittany gets the meat and sauce out to make spaghetti.

"All done mommy." Madison says after about 15 minutes. Brittany walks over to Madison at the table to check her homework. Once she does Madison puts it back into her backpack.

"You ready to help me?"

Madison goes to stand next to Brittany as she starts to stir the sauce into the meat. "Do you want to put the noodles in?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes." Brittany hands Madison some noodles and she drops them into the water carefully.

"Okay let's let it cook and you can help me put butter on the bread." Brittany goes to get the bread and the butter knife.

She helps Madison with buttering the bread for them to eat. Once they are finished Madison goes into her room and plays for a bit while Brittany finishes making dinner. She gets a phone call from Santana letting her know she's on her way.

After a few minutes she hears a knock at the door knowing that it's Santana she goes to open it.

"Hey." Brittany says smiling at Santana giving her a peck on her lips.

"Hey. I brought some wine in case we wanted some later." Santana smiles at Brittany going to set her bag down then heads to the kitchen.

"Where's Madi?" Santana asks as Brittany goes to finish making dinner

"In her room she helped with dinner for a little bit then got bored." Brittany says checking on the food.

"Well it smells good." Santana walks into the kitchen going next to Brittany.

"Need any help?" Santana asks.

"If you could set the table and get the drinks then it should be ready to go." Santana goes to set the table and gets some waters for all three of them.

"Why don't you go get Madi and tell her dinner is ready. She'll be happy to see you." Brittany turns off the stove as Santana heads to Madison's room.

When she gets there she sees Madison playing with her toys and just has to smile. She has grown much more attached to this little girl every single day.

Santana walks into Madison's room. "What are you doing?" Santana leans down to Madison who looks behind her.

"Santana!" Madison drops her toys and hugs Santana tightly.

"Hey sweetie. Your mom said dinner is ready so she wanted me to come get you to eat." Santana lets go of Madison who nods and follows behind her.

"Ready to eat." Brittany smiles at her daughter who takes a seat in her chair.

"Here I'll grab the salad and bread and stick it on the table." Santana gets some of the food and sets it on the table.

Santana makes Madison a plate and sets it in front of her before making her own. "You need anything Britt before I sit down?" Santana asks Brittany who is sitting next to Madison.

"Yeah maybe a couple napkins thanks." Brittany says as Santana grabs the napkins and her plate and takes a seat across from both Madison and Brittany.

"Can you play with me after dinner?" Madison asks Santana after taking a bite of her food.

"Sure I think I can spend a little time playing a couple games, but then you have to listen to your mom and get ready for bed." Santana looks to Madison.

"I will." Madison smiles before continuing to eat.

Santana looks to Brittany and Brittany looks to Madison thinking that this would be a good time to talk with her about them.

Brittany looks to her daughter. "Hey Madi?" Brittany asks. "You remember when you asked Santana the other day about her and I?" Brittany starts.

"When she watched me when you were at work?" Madison asks taking another bite of her food.

"Yes then." Brittany says as Madison nods.

"Well you know how Santana spends a lot of time with us and goes with us to different places and watches you when I have to work?" Madison nods.

"It's because Santana and I are together, kind of like how Mike and Tina are." Brittany looks at Madison nervously.

"What does that mean mommy?" Madison asks scrunching her nose.

Brittany looks to Santana not sure of what to say. "Well Madison your mom and I like going out where it's just the two of us and we like holding hands and spending a lot of time together." Santana steps in trying to help explain.

"So like when people are married. At school my friend Macy has a mom and a dad like that?" Madison asks.

"Kind of like that. Are you okay with that?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes! So does it mean that Santana will be around for awhile?" Madison smiles up at her mom who is just relieved that her daughter is happy. Brittany smiles over to Santana before Santana answers.

"Yes I'll be around for awhile." Santana smiles at both of them.

"Cool so can we go play now." Madison asks not making the conversation that big of a deal.

"Yes why don't you go start while I help your mom clean the kitchen then I'll be there." Santana suggests.

Madison jumps up from her seat and heads to her room. Brittany stands up and Santana follows picking up the dishes.

"That went better than I thought." Brittany puts a couple dishes in the dishwasher.

"It did but I still don't think she understand it completely." Santana goes behind Brittany setting a couple more dishes in the sink.

"Overtime she'll understand though she's just happy to know you aren't going anywhere and so am I." Brittney turns towards Santana.

"I'm here as long as you'll keep me babe." Santana kisses Brittany a couple times before helping finish putting away the food.

Santana heads into Madison's room. "Hey you ready to play for a bit?" Madison looks over to Santana smiling.

"Yes here is your doll and I'm going to keep mine." Madison hands Santana one of her dolls.

"Okay I have to put her to sleep so we have to stay quiet." Madison takes her baby and lays her on the floor and covers her with a blanket.

"Here is a bottle for your baby."Madison tells Santana as she pretends to feed it. "I think she's ready for bed too." Santana tells Madison.

"Okay I'll lay her over here." Madison takes the other baby from Santana and puts it to bed. After about thirty more minutes Brittany comes in to get Madison to go get her pajamas on and brush her teeth.

"Thanks San for coming over and telling Madi with me about us." Brittany goes to give Santana a hug.

"Yeah of course, I had a great time with both of you." Santana pulls back before giving Santana a kiss.

Once she pulls away Madison comes into the room. "Are you leaving?" Madison asks a little upset.

"Yeah I was going to head out since you are going to bed." Santana looks over to Madison.

"I thought you were going to stay over. You know you and my mommy are together now." Madison says as Santana and Brittany look at one another.

"Well Madison just because Santana and I are together doesn't mean she is going to stay over every night. She has her own house to go too." Brittany explains wondering why her daughter would think that.

"Will you both tuck me in and read me a story?" Madison asks looking from her mom to Santana.

"Yeah we can both tuck you in." Santana smiles to Madison heading back with both of them.

Madison picks a book and hands it to Santana. They sit down next to Madison's bed.

"Alright you ready Madi." Santana asks as she opens the book. Madison just nods laying down pulling the blanket over her.

After the book Santana closes it and leans in to give Madison's a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sweet girl." Santana says as she stands to go out the door.

"Goodnight baby." Brittany follows giving her a kiss also.

Brittany heads into the living room with Santana. "Well wasn't expecting that question." Brittany looks to Santana.

"Yeah but maybe that's what she thinks. She relates someone being with someone as them always spending time together and I guess living together." Santana tries to explain.

"I know but I wonder if we should have waited to tell her." Brittany questions.

"Babe" Santana says walking over to Brittany taking her hand.

"Waiting wouldn't have done anything. She is six so she thinks all kinds of things. Now if we hold hands or kiss around her she won't wonder what's going on." Santana puts some hair behind Brittany's ear.

"Okay well you know if you did want to spend the night I wouldn't be opposed to it." Brittany says playfully.

"Oh really I'm thinking I'm going to take you up on that offer but maybe this weekend when I don't have to be up at 5 in the morning." Santana smiles giving Brittany a sweet kiss.

"I would like that." Brittany smiles giving Santana another kiss.

"I need to get going so I can get some sleep before work tomorrow, but I had a good time tonight. Santana tells Brittany before getting her bag.

"Me too and I'll give you a call tomorrow and please drive careful and text once you make it home." Brittany tells Santana seriously.

"I will. Tell Madi I'll see her soon too."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Next Chapter! Thanks again for reading!_**

* * *

Santana's phone rings a couple times before she answers.

"Hey Britt." Santana smiles into the phone.

"Hey San, how's your day going?" Brittany asks.

"It's going okay, but it will get better once we go out tonight." Santana can't wait for Brittany to meet her friends.

"About that. San I have this meeting after work that I have to go too. I just found out about it thirty minutes ago and wanted to call you as soon as I knew. I'm sorry I know you were looking forward to me meeting your friends." Brittany doesn't want to cancel on her.

"It's okay babe things like this happen. We can always go another time. " Santana is a little disappointed but understands how meetings work.

"I'm sorry baby I promise I'll make it up to you." Brittany is happy that Santana isn't upset.

"I know but it's okay. I'm still planning on going out tonight though just because I've already agreed to it." Santana replies still wanting to hangout with her friends.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Brittany encourages Santana to still go out.

"I have to get back to work so I'll see you soon."

"Bye San." Brittany says and then hangs up.

The next couple of times there have been a few reasons why Brittany couldn't make it but Santana was starting to be less and less understanding the more often it happened.

Santana makes her way to Brittany's apartment and knocks. Brittany opens the door smiling at Santana giving her a peck on her lips.

"Hey San." Brittany says letting Santana into the apartment.

"Hey Britt. So are you ready to go out tonight?" Santana asks again. Brittany has either had something for work or Madison every time Santana has wanted her to go out to meet her friends.

"I have Madi tonight. San you have to let me know more in advance." Brittany comments not being able to just find a babysitter.

"I told you two days ago Brittany. Your mom or Tina can't watch her?" Santana starts to get irritated because it seems like Brittany doesn't even want to meet her friends.

"They have lives to Santana they can't just drop everything to watch Madison she is my daughter." Brittany wonders why Santana can't see that.

"I know that but why can't you just higher a babysitter or something?" Santana doesn't understand why when it's only going to be a couple hours.

"I'm not leaving Madison with some random person that I've never met. She's only six, she can't just be left with anyone." Brittany is starting to get upset about Santana not getting it.

"You could make more of an effort to meet my friends. They are starting to think you don't exist because every time I go out with them you have something else to do."

"I can't control having to work a couple times and then not being able to find someone to watch Madison. You make it seem like I'm doing it on purpose!" Brittany says not believing Santana would think that.

"It's always like this Brittany. I mean once or twice understandable but I have been patient and this is the fourth time you've had something else to do. It's always Madison needs to be first which I understand but this is ridiculous!" Santana is obviously upset.

"You knew coming into this that Madison was the number one person in my life, but I have always made time for you and included you in everything that we do." Brittany wants to be with Santana but she has to also understand how important Madison is in all of this.

"What if I decided that I had more important things to do than to watch Madison when you are working. Or what about when I always make time to do what you need me to do or go out with your friends!" Santana is walking around the room clearly annoyed.

"You make it seem like I'm doing this on purpose! You are really making this into a bigger deal than it is!" Brittany doesn't understand where this is coming from.

"Fine I'm going out, I probably won't come over after." Santana says getting ready to leave.

"I don't know if I want you to come over after this. I mean what is with you right now." Brittany gets Santana being upset, but this upset she can't understand.

"I'm sorry that you think I'm a little upset about this and this may seem petty to you, but this is the fourth time this has happened! You aren't trying Brittany and I know Madison is important to you, but what about what's important to me. Did you ever think about that!?" Santana yells before grabbing her purse and walking out the front door.

Brittany is confused and doesn't know what just happened. She thinks for a second before seeing Madison coming out into the living room.

"Mommy? Where did Santana go? I heard her in the living room." Madison asks her mom who is a little upset.

Brittany wipes at her eyes and composes herself before turning to her daughter. "Yes baby Santana was here but she had to go. She went to hangout with some friends for a bit." Brittany tries to smile at her daughter.

"Is she coming back tonight?" Madison asks.

"I don't think so sweetie." Brittany is trying to explain to her daughter.

"Can I call her?" Madison questions.

"Um I don't think right now is the right time sweetie." Brittany knows Santana is upset and doesn't think she would pick up anyways.

"Please mommy please. I didn't get to talk to her at all the last two nights." Madison tries to plead with her mom.

"How about I text her to see if it's a good time." Brittany tries to compromise with her daughter.

"Okay." Brittany gets her phone and sends a text to Santana.

 _ **Madison would like to talk with you. She heard you were here and when she came out she didn't see you. She kept asking so I told her I would text you.**_

Not more than a few minutes later her phone starts to ring with Santana's number.

"Can I answer mommy!" Madison excitedly asks seeing Santana's picture pop up on the phone.

"Sure sweetie." Brittany says handing the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Santana!" Madison smiles into the phone.

"Hey Madi!" Santana says trying to hide that she's been crying in her voice "How was school today?"

"It was good, I got to be line leader and Ms. Brown said I did an awesome job."

"That's awesome baby!" Santana says sincerely.

"Why did you leave? I heard you and mommy talking and I was coming to say hi but you weren't here?" Madison sounds confused.

"I know I had to just come for a second to ask your mommy something and then I had to get going." Santana somewhat tells the truth.

"Will you come over tomorrow so that we can go to the duck pond. I didn't see you yesterday and I miss you."

Santana knows that what she said early probably wasn't the best thing to say about Madison. She adored that little girl and would do anything for her.

"Yeah sure sweetie. We can go tomorrow, and I miss you too."

"Okay bye Santana. Do you want to talk to my mommy?" Madison asks satisfied with Santana's answer.

"No it's okay baby I have to get going but I'll see you tomorrow." Santana says.

"Bye!" Madison says handing the phone to Brittany. Brittany puts her phone to her ear but hears nothing so she assumes Santana didn't want to speak with her.

Meanwhile Santana gets out of her car to meet up with her friends.

"Hey guys." Santana says walking into the bar seeing her friends at the table.

"Hey Santana!" They go to give her a hug. "Where's your girl?" Mercedes asks first.

"She couldn't make it again. She couldn't get anyone to watch Madison." Santana tries not to sound upset.

"Again! Okay well maybe next time right. Let's get you a drink."Mercedes says as Artie goes up to her.

"Hey Santana." He says noticing that she seems a little down.

"Hey Artie how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?"

"I'm okay, just a little tired." Santana replies giving him a small smile.

"I think this has more to do with than just being tired." Artie tells Santana seeing that she had to have been crying.

"No I'm fine." Santana says not wanting to talk about it.

"Well if you do want to talk I'm here." Artie says before Santana just nods.

As the night goes on Santana tries to get in a better mood after having a couple drinks. She makes her way back to the table where Mercedes is sitting.

"Hey girl you having a good time?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah." Santana replies not convincingly.

"Are you missing Brittany." Mercedes asks thinking she knows why Santana isn't in the best of moods.

"Yeah I am but it's more because we got into a fight before I came, and I just don't know, I feel like it was stupid now looking back at it." Santana sighs.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I asked her about coming out two days ago. She said she would see if she could find someone to watch Madi, well when I went by tonight she said she couldn't go out. I told her I was getting tired of asking her and her having an excuse for not meeting you guys." Santana says getting angry again.

"Did she try to get someone to watch her?" Mercedes asks.

"I think so. I mean I know having a daughter it's harder to just go out but still this is the fourth time." Santana tries to reason with herself.

"I understand that Santana, but I mean put yourself in her shoes. Did she go with you to that work event you had?" Santana nods. "What about when she went to your office to surprise you for lunch or when you have invited her over without having Madison has she done that?" Mercedes asks trying to show that Brittany isn't necessarily doing this on purpose.

"Yeah every time." Santana says thinking more and more that she overreacted.

"Shit Mercedes, I think I blew this into something that wasn't that big of a deal." Santana starts thinking back on it.

"I can see where you would be upset, but the fact that she never cancels any other time or that she always goes with you means she does want to be with you and maybe she really couldn't find anyone."

"Yeah you are probably right. I need to get going." Santana says "Tell everyone I said bye and I'll see them soon." Santana heads out to go meet up with Brittany if she can.

Santana calls Brittany first because she doesn't want to wake Madi by coming in. Brittany doesn't answer.

 _ **Can I come over.**_ Santana texts.

Not a couple minutes later Brittany texts back.

 _ **Okay.**_ Is all Brittany sends back but for Santana that's enough.

It takes Santana about ten minutes before getting to Brittany's apartment. She goes up to Brittany's door and knocks lightly not to wake Madison. After a few seconds Brittany goes to the door to open it.

When she does she sees Santana standing on the other side. She moves to the side to let Santana in.

"Thanks." Santana says walking in setting her bag down.

Brittany shuts the door quietly and walks into the living room.

She looks at Santana first before speaking. "So." Brittany says clearly still upset about earlier that evening.

"So I'm sorry about earlier. I was not expressing myself correctly and I said some things that I shouldn't have." Santana starts.

"I was thinking about it all night and I understand yes that I've canceled more than once, but it's not like I'm intentionally avoiding meeting your friends and I can't believe you would think that I would do that." Brittany still doesn't understand but doesn't want to get into another argument.

"No I know, I talked with my friend Mercedes and she kind of helped me figure some things out."

"Like what?"

"Like how you always come with me anytime I ask and every time I want to just hangout with you, you find someone to watch Madi. I just I don't know each time that you couldn't go I would keep getting disappointed and I guess I just got to the point where I wanted an explanation. I thought you were avoiding my friends and I went about it the wrong way."

"I know how you could be upset about this because if I had done this to you I would be upset also. You have been really good about everything so I'm sorry too, but Santana if you think that me having Madison and her being a problem then you know this isn't going to work." Brittany understands where Santana is coming from, but Madison shouldn't be an issue.

Santana steps closer to Brittany reaching and gently grabbing her hand.

"No I don't think she's a problem, I was being stupid when I said those things. I love when Madison's around. When I heard her on the phone this afternoon I was just so happy. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life." Santana says as sincerely as she can.

Brittany looks at Santana for a second before looking away.

Santana lifts Brittany's chin up so that she is looking her in the eyes. "Brittany I promise that you and Madison are all I want. I had a lapse in judgment when I said what I said about Madison and you. I was just frustrated with the situation." Santana says to Brittany getting tears in her eyes hoping that Brittany understands how sincere she is.

Brittany goes to give Santana a hug. "Okay and I'm sorry for not finding someone. I know it's important to you for me to meet your friends and next time I'll make sure my mom or Tina are available the whole week just in case it's last minute. I don't want you thinking I'm not trying to find someone." Brittany tells Santana.

Santana leans back before giving Brittany a lingering kiss on her lips. After a few seconds she pulls back.

"I missed you." Santana says smiling at Brittany.

"I missed you too." Brittany says leaning in to give Santana another kiss. "Can you stay the night?" Brittany asks.

"Well I already promised Madison I would take her to the duck pond so it would probably be for the best if I do stay." Santana says smiling.

Brittany takes Santana's hand leading her back to the bedroom.

The next morning Brittany starts to wake up with Santana 's arm wrapped around her. She smiles over to Santana before slowly taking her hand off of her waist and getting out of bed.

"Mmm where are you going?" Santana asks lazily not even opening her eyes.

"Madison is probably going to be up any second so I was going to go start making breakfast and coffee for all of us." Brittany says leaning down to giving Santana a kiss.

"Why don't you just stay in bed?" Santana pats next to her.

"Madison will be in here any second and she doesn't know that you are staying over so I don't want her just running into the bedroom." Brittany comments.

"Okay well then I'll get up too. Do you have a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I can change into?" Santana asks rubbing her eyes and yawning before sitting up.

"Yeah in the second drawer there are some clothes." Brittany says before heading out into the living room to start making breakfast.

Soon Santana follows after washing her face and putting the change of clothes on.

She walks up behind Brittany leaning into her giving her a kiss on her shoulder. "What are you making?" Santana asks as she pulls away going to get some coffee.

"Just pancakes. Something easy so that after we can just head to the duck pond." Brittany continues to flip the pancakes as Santana grabs her coffee and sits at the table.

Soon after they here Madison coming out of her room.

"Hey mommy." She says looking into the kitchen. When she sees Santana at the table she looks surprised. "What are you doing here right now?" Madison asks confused.

"I'm supposed to take you to the duck pond today right?" Santana smiles at the little girl.

"Yes."

"Your mom invited me over for breakfast before we went is that okay?" Santana asks the little girl before she goes up to Santana to sit in her lap.

"Yes that is awesome." She says hugging Santana.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

The next couple of days go as normal. Brittany has been busy with work lately and has had to stay at her office more often than she would like.

Brittany is in her office working when she hears someone knock at her door.

"Come in." Brittany says without looking up.

"Hey." She hears before turning her head towards the voice.

"Melissa?" Brittany says shockingly before dropping her pen.

"Still as beautiful as you were 6 years ago." Melissa comments. She is a little shorter than Brittany with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"You can't say things like that! What are you doing here?!" Brittany questions before standing up.

"I figured you still worked here so I just took a chance and got lucky." Melissa says stepping more into Brittany's office.

"What? I don't understand what you're doing here! It's been six years!" Brittany is getting irritated.

"Look can we meet up for dinner or something and just talk."

"No why would I listen to anything you have to say." Brittany doesn't understand why she would just show up.

"I know I don't deserve it Brittany but I just want to have one conversation that's all I'm asking." Melissa sounds sincere and Brittany is just staring at her.

"Coffee tomorrow at 12 that's it." Brittany says lowly.

"Thank you Brittany."

"I don't need you to thank me. Just tomorrow say what you need to say and then you are back out of my life. I'm busy so if you will please leave." Melissa just nods leaving Brittany's office.

Brittany sits in her chair and looks up. What was Melissa doing back here?

The rest of the day Brittany really couldn't function. As soon as she was able to be off she asked Santana to meet her at her apartment while her mom went to get Madison. Santana of course agreed hearing the concern in Brittany's voice.

Once Santana gets there Brittany opens the door.

"Hey is everything okay, you sounded weird on the phone." Santana questions walking over to Brittany.

Brittany looks at Santana not sure on how to explain this.

"You remember the person I told you about when we first went on our date?" Brittany waits for Santana to nod.

"Well she came by my office today her name is Melissa." Brittany looks up to Santana to see her reaction.

"What! The woman that left you pregnant to raise Madison on your own?"" Santana is already getting upset.

"Yes her." Brittany says sighing.

"I hope you told her to walk straight out of your office and never come back. I can't believe she would even come back. I can't believe she would even show her face around you." Santana is getting more upset as she talks with Brittany.

Brittany looks at Santana and doesn't say anything.

"Brittany you did tell her that you don't care what she says right?" Santana asks.

"I told her we could have coffee tomorrow, but that's it then she's gone."

"Why would you even let her have that! She doesn't deserve even a minute of your time." Santana is frustrated with Brittany right now.

"Santana I didn't know what to say okay! I figured if I didn't agree she would just keep bothering me!" Brittany rubs her forehead knowing that she shouldn't give Melissa the time of day.

"Brittany I just...I don't think this is a good idea. What would be the point of her coming back now?" Santana asks a little calmer.

"I don't know, it's just too much seeing her again." Brittany puts her head down.

Santana slowly walks over to her lifting her chin up.

"Hey I'm sorry for getting upset but she shouldn't get the time of day with you. She left you with Madison who wasn't even born yet." Santana says looking at Brittany.

"I know, I don't know what to do Santana." Brittany is confused and it's too much all at once.

"How about I go with you when you meet up with her? I'll just be there to support you." Santana suggests.

"Yeah okay I would like that. We will go while Madi is still at school so that won't be a problem." Brittany looks to Santana before laying her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for involving you in this." Brittany says into Santana's neck.

"Don't be Britt, you can't control her coming back into your life out of nowhere."

Brittany lifts her head off of Santana's shoulder. "You can't do anything Santana even if you want to. I know you will be upset but so will I. We can just let her talk and then we can leave."

"I guess, but I'm not making any promises." Santana says to Brittany seriously.

"Madison isn't even going to know about any of this. I don't want Melissa to have anything to do with her." Brittany says confidently.

"Oh trust me you don't have to worry about me being against you on that. She better get the hint too about you not being at all involved with her." Santana is already upset and she's never met the woman.

"I know babe."

"We'll figure it out it's just a bump in the road and we'll get through this okay." Santana doesn't want to be any more upset because Brittany needs her to be there for her.

Santana picks Brittany up from work to drive with her to the coffee shop to meet Melissa. Brittany hasn't said one word since getting in the car.

Santana glances over to Brittany a few times. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asks.

Brittany sighs before looking to Santana. "Yes I need to do this. I need to let her say what she wants and then have closure and be done with her." Brittany is wary of the situation but knows this is for the best.

"Okay well I'll be right there with you the whole time." Santana smiles over to Brittany before parking.

Brittany and Santana both get out before walking into the coffee shop. Brittany spots Melissa in the corner and walks over to her with Santana close behind.

"Hey Brittany thanks for coming." Melissa says before looking to the person behind her.

"Who's this?" Melissa questions.

"This is my girlfriend Santana and I thought it would be good to have her here."

"This is something that I think is more private that you and I need to figure out not her here with us." Melissa says looking over to Santana annoyed.

"Well I want her here so either you talk to both of us or I'm leaving." Brittany says confidently.

Melissa pauses for a second. "Okay if that's the way it has to be." She says before taking a seat. Santana and Brittany sit on the opposite side of her.

"Why are you back?" Brittany asks getting straight to the point.

"Look I know I did a horrible thing by leaving you while you were pregnant and every day I think about that decision I made. I wasn't ready to be a mom then, and I had some growing up to do. Over these last six years I've done a lot of thinking and I want to meet my child." Melissa says as Brittany looks on shocked and Santana is ready to jump across the table and strangle this women.

"No. First of all she's not your child. She was never yours to begin with so you will not be meeting her. Second of all that was a shitty thing you did leaving, but I have to say I think you made the right decision because we would have never been happy." Brittany can't believe this right now.

"I have a right to see her. We made the decision together to have a child." Melissa pushes back.

"Hold on one minute. Brittany is the one that wanted a child and has raised her for the past six years. You have no involvement at all so no she isn't your child." Santana pipes in getting tired of hearing this bullshit.

"No one asked you anything so why don't you just let Brittany and I have this conversation without you giving your two cents." Melissa says back.

"Oh I'll give you my two cents." Santana starts to stand up.

"Babe" Brittany says calmly grabbing Santana's wrist. Santana looks over to Brittany "Please calm down please." Brittany pleads with her girlfriend. Santana looks back over to Melissa with gritted teeth before sitting back down next to Brittany.

"Melissa I want you to know that if you try to contact me or try to ever see my daughter I will call the police. You have no claim over her and you need to remember that. You could have contacted me for the past 6 years! 6! But you didn't so why now?" Brittany can't understand why now.

"Like I said I went away did some thinking and realized that I do want to be a mom and would want to be with you but that would be a little more difficult now. " Melissa says looking to Santana before looking back at Brittany.

"Santana is here to stay so there isn't a chance in hell we would be getting back together. Plus Santana has been more of a mom to my daughter for the past 6 months that you have ever. So I swear if you try anything you'll regret it. Don't contact me again." Brittany says and stands up walking out of the coffee shop.

Santana stands also. "I would do as she says. I don't know what she saw in you but you better back the fuck off because I won't be nice like Brittany."

"You'll be gone eventually. I can do as I please." Melissa says before moving past Santana to leave the coffee shop also.

Santana is about ready to punch the women before looking out the window seeing Brittany looking upset. She walks out of the coffee show over to where Brittany is outside.

"Hey baby what's wrong." Santana asks as Brittany starts to cry.

"What if she doesn't stop with this?! What if she tries to take Madison! Santana I don't know what to do." Santana pulls Brittany closer to her.

"She won't try anything. She came back to stir things up and you can't let her. She has no legal right to Madison. Even if she tried something I know a lot of people in a lot of places so don't let this stress you out okay?" Santana tries to be as reassuring as possible.

Brittany cries on Santana for a couple minutes before she pulls away and they head to Santana's car.

"I don't think I want to go back to work right now." Brittany comments.

"Okay let's go to your apartment and rest for a bit." Santana suggests as Brittany just nods.

Santana takes Brittany to her apartment after a quiet drive. Once they make it up, Brittany sets her bag down and heads to her bedroom to lay down.

Santana follows behind and sits on one side of Brittany stroking her back soothingly.

They stay in this position for a while before Brittany turns her face towards Santana still laying on the bed. "Do you think she will keep trying to be involved? Contact me?"

Santana pauses for a second trying to think of an answer. "I don't know babe. She may try to contact you or see Madison but I'll keep an eye on her and see what she's up too. I have a few people that I can contact that help me out on the side with some of my clients."

"Thanks San that would make me feel better." Brittany gives Santana a half smile.

"It will be fine Brittany you can't let this ruin your mood or change what you do every day that's what she wants, don't give her the satisfaction." Santana wants Brittany to not let this hold her back.

"Will you cuddle with me?" Brittany asks Santana lifting her head.

Santana just smiles moving towards the back of the bed post so that Brittany can crawl up next to her. Santana opens her arms as Brittany lays against her chest and wraps her hand around Santana's waist.

"Just rest for a little while and then I'll wake you once it's time to pick Madi up." Santana says to Brittany giving her a kiss on her head.

Brittany slowly falls asleep knowing that Santana is right there with her.

After a couple hours Santana looks at the time and knows they need to go get Madison.

"Hey Britt." Santana says brushing some hair out of her face.

Brittany stirs a bit before yawning. "What San?"

"It's time to go get Madi. I can just go if you want to rest a little more." Santana says.

"No I'm good I want to go with you to get her." Brittany says a little more awake lifting herself off of Santana.

"Thanks for letting me sleep I guess what happened today took a lot out of me."

"Sure babe. It would take a lot out of anyone." Santana says to Brittany as they both get off the bed to go get Madison.

After they pick her up Santana can tell Brittany is still a little nervous about the whole Melissa showing up thing.

They decide to just order pizza because neither of them feel like cooking. Madison doesn't mind that at all.

"Hey mommy Macy is having her birthday party soon, she gave me an invitation at school today." Madison hands her folder to her mom.

"Really do you want to go?" Brittany asks as she looks at her daughters folder.

"Yes yes! Can we go pick out a present for her soon?" Macy is one of Madison's best friends at school.

"Sure baby."

"What are you so excited about in here!" Santana asks Madison playfully coming out of the bedroom after ordering their pizza.

"Macy is having a birthday party and my mommy said that I can go!"

"Ohh that is so cool sweetie!" Santana says excitedly.

"Can you come with mommy and me?" Madison asks looking up at Santana.

"I'll have to check with my work stuff but I will try my hardest to go okay?" Santana says not wanting to break a promise if she has something to do.

After a little while the pizza arrives. Santana gets the pizza and they all sit around the kitchen table.

Santana gets Madison a couple pieces of pizza while she get a couple herself. Brittany grabs one but doesn't have much of an appetite.

Madison talks with Santana and Brittany throughout dinner with Brittany just listening. Santana continues to talk with Madison until they are finished.

"Hey Madi why don't you pick a movie out so that we can watch it together." Santana says to Madison as she gets up to go find a movie.

"Hey Britt you didn't eat much." Santana looks over to her.

"I wasn't to hungry." Brittany comments giving Santana a half smile.

"Is what happened today still bothering you?" Santana asks concerned.

"A little. I just keep thinking about why she's back. What's the reason you know?" Brittany says sighing.

"Babe you can't keep letting this bother you. I know it's hard not to but don't do that to yourself." Santana says as she walks over to Brittany.

"I know I just need some time." Brittany looks to Santana before getting up and cleaning up the kitchen.

Santana is little worried about Brittany but wants to give her her own time to think.

"Found a movie!" Madison tells Santana holding it up.

"Okay let me put it in and then we will join you." Santana says as she puts the video in for Madison who sits on the floor with her pillow and blanket.

"You going to come watch the movie?" Santana asks walking over to Brittany.

"Yeah I think that would be good." Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her to the couch.

Santana sits first and then Brittany leans into her getting comfortable. After a few minutes Madison moves her way onto the couch sitting right next to Santana.

Madison snuggles into her also. Santana looks at both Brittany and Madison and smiles loving that she has these two to see every day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay San I'm going to drop off Madi at my mom's right after work and then go home for a bit and then get ready." Brittany says into the phone. They have finally found a night where she can meet all of Santana's friends.

"Sounds good babe. I'll be at your house around 9:30 to pick you up and then everyone is just meeting there." Santana tells Brittany.

"Okay, I'm going to finish up so I can go get Madi and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Britt." Santana says hanging up the phone. She walks over to where Rachel is by her desk.

"You going to be able to make it out tonight?" Santana asks.

"Yeah I am. I need to get out and be around actual people that I can interact with, not always our clients that we are trying to solve problems for." Rachel answers.

"Cool, well everyone is getting there around 10." Santana comments before walking back to her office.

After finishing up work and heading back to her house to get ready she heads to Brittany's.

Once Santana gets to Brittany's apartment she knocks. After a few seconds Brittany opens the door.

"Wow babe you look beautiful." Santana tells Brittany looking her up and down.

"Thanks honey so do you." Brittany smiles as she leans in to give Santana a chaste kiss.

"I would have to say we make a pretty hot couple. Wouldn't be surprised if we don't have a bunch of people flirting with us." Santana grins over to Brittany.

"Maybe, but the only person I want flirting with me is you." Brittany pulls Santana closer to her.

"I would second that. I'll just have to keep my eyes on you all night." Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's waist pulling her as close as possible before giving her a passionate kiss.

Brittany starts to deepen the kiss by tangling her hands in Santana's hair and moving her lips slowly against hers.

After a few seconds Santana's phone chimes bringing them out of their own little world.

"That's probably Mercedes we should get going." Santana tells Brittany giving her one last peck before pulling out of their embrace.

"We can continue this tonight." Brittany says smiling to Santana. They grab their purses and head out.

When they get to the bar Santana walks in with Brittany seeing her friends all sitting at a table.

"Santana!" Mercedes yells being the first one to get up and give her a hug.

"Hey!" Santana hugs right back.

When they pull apart Mercedes sees Brittany standing next to Santana. "You must be Brittany." Mercedes smiles giving her a hug also.

"Yes I am, sorry I'm just now meeting you guys." Brittany says.

"We all understand. I feel like we've already met you with how much we know about you just from what Santana tells us." Mercedes comments sweetly.

"Well thanks." Brittany replies as Santana brings her over to the table to meet everyone.

"Hey guys listen up, I'm only introducing everyone once and then we can have a good time. Everyone this is Brittany my girlfriend."

"Hey Brittany!" Everyone says at once.

"Over here this is Artie , then right here is Puck." He waves towards her. "Then here we have Kurt and then Rachel and Quinn which you've already met." Santana goes around the table getting the introductions done so they can all have a good time.

"What do you want to drink babe?" Santana asks Brittany as they all sit together.

"Whatever you are having is fine." Brittany replies.

"Alright I'll be right back." Santana says as she leans in to give Brittany a kiss before going over to the bar to get there drinks.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brittany." Kurt says as he's sitting next to her.

"It's nice to meet all of you too. Santana talks about you guys all the time so it's kind of nice to put a face to the names." Brittany tells Kurt.

"Yeah most of us went to law school together except Puck he was just kind of around." Kurt laughs.

"That's nice that you all kept in touch." Brittany says.

"It is, we try to all get together at least once a month." Kurt replies as they continue to talk until Santana returns.

"Are you talking my girls ear off Kurt?" Santana grins over to him as she hands Brittany her drink.

"Nope just trying to get to know her better." Kurt smiles back. "You can have her back I'm going to go dance for a bit." Kurt says as he gets out of his seat to go dance.

"He seems nice." Brittany comments taking a sip of her drink.

"He's pretty cool if I do say so myself. Be careful around that one though." Santana points towards Puck.

"Why's that?" Brittany asks curiously.

"He just thinks he's a badass and can kind of get into trouble at the worst possible times." Santana mentions as she sits next to Brittany.

"Then I'll talk to your other friends first." Brittany says as she puts her hand on Santana's thigh.

Santana looks over to her smiling before she looks past her thinking she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"What is it?" Brittany asks seeing the concerned look on Santana's face.

"It's nothing just thought I saw someone but am probably wrong." Santana squeezes Brittany's hand.

"You guys going to go dance or what." Mercedes comes over to them.

"Yeah we sure are." Santana comments as she gets up and takes Brittany's hand to join everyone on the dance floor.

After a couple minutes Santana looks up at the bar and does see the person that she thought she saw earlier. Brittany can see the change Santana's face has made and follows her eyes.

"What the hell." Brittany says as she sees the same thing Santana's looking at. Before Brittany has time to say anything Santana is already past her.

"Santana wait!" Brittany follows quickly behind.

Santana walks up and forcefully turns the person around. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" Santana hisses.

"It's a free country I can go anywhere I want." Melissa smirks at Santana.

"Not here in the one place that we are at. How did you even know?" Santana isn't letting this go.

"What makes you think I came here because I know you guys would be here. What if I was meeting up with my own friends?" Mellissa annoyingly says.

"That's bull shit and you know it!" Santana moves closer to her.

"Santana stop!" Brittany yells from behind her.

Santana at first doesn't respond until Brittany puts her hand on her back. "Santana let's talk about this first." Brittany says as Santana looks to her then looks back to Melissa.

"So explain yourself." Santana tells her crossing her arms.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Melissa comments getting her drink and getting ready to walk off.

"Melissa." Brittany speaks up from next to Santana.

Melissa stops for a second then turns towards Brittany.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's New York Brittany anyone is allowed to be here." Melissa says being a smartass.

"I haven't seen you for six years and in the past week I've seen you three times, so explain that to me!" Brittany is getting tired of this.

"I work here now Brittany so you'll be seeing a lot more of me." Melissa smiles before walking away.

Brittany is upset and doesn't understand why Melissa is doing this.

"Baby." Santana says as she puts her hand around Brittany's waist. Brittany looks over to her.

"Let's go back to the table. Don't let her ruin our night." Santana says.

"How can I not let this ruin it Santana! She isn't going away!" Brittany moves away from Santana making her way outside to get some fresh air.

Santana sighs before going over to her table where all of her friends are waiting.

"What was that?" Mercedes asks.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about?" Santana starts.

"The one that's crazy and left Brittany and all that." Mercedes replies.

"Yep that one, well that was her." Santana points over to the bar.

"What! Dang girl you better do something about that!"

"I'm trying I have a few guys that I'm going to get to watch her for the next couple of weeks."

"I'm going to go check on Brittany." Santana says noticing Brittany isn't back yet.

When she walks outside she sees Brittany sitting on the curb. Santana goes to sit next to her trying not to startle her.

"She is doing this to mess with me I know it." Brittany says looking out into the street.

"I'm just worried about Madison you know. If she can find me she can definitely figure out where Madison is and what if I'm not there." Brittany is getting more emotional.

"Hey she won't find Madison okay. Tomorrow I'll get my guys to start following her to see every move she makes and what she's up too."

Brittany leans her head onto Santana's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me just know that I will not let her do this to you." Santana pulls Brittany in closer to her.

After a few minute Brittany lifts her head. "Let's go back in and have some fun." Brittany says as they get up and head back inside.

As she makes her way back into the bar Quinn and Rachel are the first ones to see them.

"Hey is everything okay?" Rachel asks first.

"Yeah everything is fine, let's just enjoy the rest of our night." Santana comments as Quinn and Rachel just nods going back to the dance floor.

"You ready to dance?" Santana asks Brittany taking her hand.

"Yeah let's go." Brittany says as she lets Santana lead them to the dance floor with the rest of their group.

They hangout and have a good time for a little while longer before heading home for the night.

"Your friends are fun San." Brittany comments before taking her shoes off and getting more comfortable.

"They're not too bad. I like having them around." Santana says walking more towards Brittany.

"Do you think Madison is okay with my mom?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Yeah she's fine. Your mom would have called if something was wrong." Santana rubs Brittany's arm up and down trying to comfort her.

"You're right, I'm going to go change and then I'll be back out." Brittany tells Santana giving her a kiss before heading into her bedroom.

After a few minutes Santana texts Rachel letting her know that she needs to get someone watching Melissa as soon as possible.

A few seconds later Rachel texts back saying that she's already on it.

"Alright you have your clothes to change into?" Brittany asks coming out of her room.

"Yeah let me get them real quick." Santana says going to change also.

Brittany gets a glass of water from the kitchen when she hears her phone buzz. She checks it because she wants to make sure it isn't her mom.

 _ **I'll see you soon ;)**_ is all it says.

Brittany sets her phone down breathing heavier.

"Alright ready for bed?" Santana asks Brittany as she sees her face has gone pale.

"What's wrong?" Santana walks over to her.

Brittany just picks up her phone and hands it to Santana. Santana takes it and reads the text message.

"Who is this?" Santana says confused.

"Who do you think it is." Brittany starts pacing back and forth.

"God really! How did she get your number?!" Santana is really starting to get tired of this.

"I don't know Santana but it's freaking me out." Brittany sighs lifting her head up.

"Okay let's not panic. Let's think about this. Rachel is getting my PI's to watch her starting tomorrow, so that will give us some insight on what she's up too."

"Still Santana this is weird and you know it." Brittany looks to Santana.

"Very, but let me see what I can find out first." Santana says walking over to Brittany.

"Let's just go to bed and worry about this in the morning." Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her back to the bedroom hoping that they can get a little sleep.

All night Brittany has trouble sleeping thinking about Madison and then Melissa wondering what she's up too.

It's about 6 in the morning and Brittany just decides to get up and call her mom so she can go get Madison. As she's trying to quietly get out of bed Santana doesn't feel anyone next to her so she starts to wake up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Santana groggily asks as she sees Brittany getting out of bed.

"I can't sleep, I keep thinking about Madi so I'm just going to call my mom and go pick her up." Brittany starts to say getting her phone.

"Babe she is probably fine. It's really early, they are probably still both sleeping. You don't want to wake her up." Santana tries to calmly say sitting up a little more.

"I know but I'm going to call my mom she'll be awake." Brittany turns towards Santana.

"Okay then I'll get dressed and go with you." Santana sighs starting to get out of bed.

"You can stay here and sleep San I didn't want to get you up too." Brittany says as she looks to Santana apologetically.

"No it's fine. Just call your mom and maybe if Madison is still sleeping we should just let her sleep a couple more hours and then go pick her up." Santana says as she walks closer to Brittany.

"Okay." Brittany half smiles to Santana giving her a peck before getting her phone and calling her mom.

"Hello?" Her mom answers after a few rings.

"Hey mom sorry for calling you so early, but I wanted to check on Madison." Brittany says as she walks into the living room.

"Yeah she's still sleeping is something going on?" Brittany's mom asks concerned.

"No, no I just wanted to check on her and see how she was. I was going to come pick her up soon."

"Okay that's fine, but maybe let her sleep for a little bit then come get her." Her mom suggests.

"Yeah okay I'll be by in a couple hours." Brittany is satisfied with her moms response so she says goodbye and hangs up.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asks Brittany no dressed as she walks into the living room.

"Yeah she's fine. I guess I needed to just hear it from my mom." Brittany comments as Santana walks closer to her.

"Hey I know you are worried about everything but she will be fine. You can't freak out every time Madison isn't with you." Santana tries to be understanding and rubs some hair out of Brittany's face.

"I know but I just can't help but worry you know. Do you know if Rachel got that guy to watch Melissa?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I'll call her and see what she says." Santana says to Brittany going back to get her phone.

She dials Rachel's number and after a few rings she picks up.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Rachel I'm sorry it's so early but were you able to get that guy I was telling you about to watch Melissa?"

"Yes he told me he would start this morning and give you updates every day to see if there is anything suspicious with what she's doing." Rachel tells Santana.

"Alright thanks Rachel. Brittany will be happy to hear that." Santana says as she hangs up and goes to where Brittany is.

"Rachel said that the PI is starting to watch Melissa and he will update us if there is anything suspicious, so maybe this will help with your worrying." Santana says to Brittany.

Brittany walks closer to Santana pulling her in for a hug. "Thanks for doing this, you don't know how much I appreciate it." Brittany smiles into Santana's shoulder.

Santana pulls back a little looking at Brittany. "Hey I understand where you are coming from okay. Just maybe now we can get back to some normalness." Santana comments giving Brittany a peck on her lips.

After a couple hours Brittany and Santana head to Mrs. Pierce's house to pick up Madison. When they arrive Madison is eating breakfast.

"Hey Madi." Brittany says to her daughter who gets out of her seat to hug her mom.

"Hi mommy." She says before going back to eating.

"Thanks mom for watching her again." Brittany says as she goes to stand next to Santana.

"Anytime Brittany." She says looking to Santana. "So when am I going to get to know the person that my daughter and granddaughter can't stop talking about." Mrs. Pierce asks Santana.

"Why don't we have dinner one night at Brittany's next week?" Santana suggests.

"Okay that would be great." Mrs. Pierce comments.

"Alright you ready Madi." Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes" she says walking over to her grandmother. "Bye grandma." She gives her a hug.

"Bye sweetie I'll see you soon." Her grandma says as they head out to spend some time together just the three of them.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading as always! :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"Did you get me any information?" Santana asks her PI.

"Yes I did. She works at P and J Medical. She did move here from another hospital that was in Seattle so she wasn't lying about working here in New York. I've been watching her and she seems to have the same routine every day. Nothing suspicious so far." The PI informs Santana.

"Nothing. Okay will you look into what she's been doing these last six years. I don't want my girlfriend to have to worry about her." Santana shakes her head not believing that there isn't some motive behind what Melissa is doing.

"Yes Ms. Lopez I will keep an eye on her and do a more thorough background check."

"Thanks George just keep me up to date." Santana says before hanging up.

Brittany and Madison are getting ready to go to Macy's birthday party.

"Alright you ready to go?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes!" Madison yells jumping up and down.

"I have the present here." Brittany says holding it up.

"Is Santana coming?" Madison asks looking at her mom.

"Remember she has to work. She called yesterday and told us." Brittany tells her daughter.

"I know but I thought she would still come with us." Madison pouts.

"She will be over tonight after Macy's birthday." Brittany smiles to her daughter. "Come on Macy is probably waiting for you." Brittany takes her daughters hand as they getting ready to leave the apartment.

Meanwhile on the other side of town.

Santana's phone starts to ring while she's in her meeting. She glances down and sees it's the PI.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." She smiles before standing and walking out of the room to answer.

"Hello?" Santana somewhat whispers.

"Ms. Lopez. I have been following Melissa all day and she just pulled up outside of a residential home not to far from where Ms. Pierce lives. It seems that there is some type of party happening here. There are a bunch of kids and I remember you mentioning anything suspicious."

"Yes George thank you for letting me know. Can you give me the address of the location please." Santana says remembering that Madison was going to her friend's birthday party today.

"Yes Ms. Lopez it's 5810 Rose Lane. Do you want me to do anything?"

"Can you just stay there until I come because I have a feeling I know why she's there." Santana says as she hangs up. She goes to the front office and gets Rachel.

"Hey can you finish the meeting in there with Quinn? Something has come up and I need to go. I should be back soon." Santana tells Rachel.

"Yeah sure is everything alright?" Rachel asks hearing the panic in Santana's voice.

"Yes everything is fine just, I'll be back soon." Santana grabs her purse and quickly heads out to her car. She decides to call Brittany and just see how she is.

After a couple rings she answers. "Hey baby." Brittany smiles into the phone.

"Hey Britt. Are you headed to Macy's birthday now?" Santana asks not wanting to sound nervous.

"Yes we just left. We should be there in about 10 minutes, why?" Brittany questions.

"Oh just wondering I was thinking I would stop by for a little bit." Santana mentions.

"Really. I thought you had that meeting?"

"I do but I have Rachel and Quinn there too so I am going back soon, but I knew Madi wanted me to come so I thought I could for a few minutes."

"Great babe, Madison will be so happy to hear that." Brittany smiles.

"Okay well I should be there soon so see you in a bit." Santana says.

"Bye San." Brittany says before hanging up.

Santana tries to drive carefully over to the address that was given to her, but she is not to keen on Melissa just sitting outside of the house. She is grateful that the PI is already there.

After driving for awhile she makes it to the neighborhood. She decides to call the PI to see what kind of car she has.

"Yes Ms. Lopez?"

"Do you know what kind of car she's driving?"

"Yes Nissan Altima and its white. It's parked a few houses down from the party."

"Alright thanks." Santana says before hanging up searching for that particular car. She drives slowly and sees Brittany's car already out front so she drives a little further down seeing the Altima. She pulls up behind it. She quickly exits the car walking up to the driver's side window tapping loudly.

Melissa jumps startled not knowing someone was there, but cracks her window.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Santana yells angrily.

"What, I can't sit in my car minding my own business." Melissa comments confidently.

"You know what I mean. You need to leave Brittany alone or I swear I will find a way to get rid of you." Santana tries to suppress her anger.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's whatever you want it to be. How did you even know she was here?" Santana wishes there wasn't a window between the two of them.

"That doesn't concern you. She won't let me see my daughter so I have to find other ways of doing that."

"By scoping out a child's birthday party? That's a little crazy don't you think." Santana can't believe this person.

"It can be whatever you want, but Brittany refuses to answer my calls and I want to see her so here I am. She's a beautiful little girl by the way." Melissa smirks from inside her car.

Santana can feel her blood start to boil. "Get the fuck out of the car now so I can beat your ass." Santana starts putting her hand through the car window reaching for Melissa and pulling at her door handle.

"I wouldn't do that Santana." Melissa starts to say as she gets ready to press on the gas.

Santana pulls her hand out still fuming. "If you decide to do something like this again I will get someone to take care of you so you wished you'd never bothered Brittany or her daughter. You are one crazy bitch." Santana shakes her head.

"Whatever, I've seen what I needed too." Melissa comments before speeding off.

Santana calms herself before brushing herself off and heading to where her PI is sitting in his car.

"Follow her and get me that damn background information on her!" Santana yells before he takes off.

Santana calmly walks to the house knocking after giving herself a few minutes to pull herself together. After a few seconds a women comes to answer the door.

"Hi you probably don't know who I am but I'm Brittany's girlfriend. Madison's mom." Santana smiles.

"Oh yes hi they just got here too. If you want to head to the back yard that's where everyone is at." She smiles letting Santana in.

"Thank you." Santana says as she heads to the backyard.

When she goes out she sees Madison playing with the other kids and Brittany talking to some parents. She starts to walk over when Brittany glances up seeing Santana. Brittany excuses herself before walking towards Santana.

"Hey babe." Brittany smiles giving Santana a hug and a peck on her lips.

"Hey. I see Madison is having fun." Santana says as she sees Madison playing with some other kids.

"Yeah as soon as we got here she was gone." Brittany laughs.

"I can only stay for a little bit then I need to head back to the office."

"That's fine you could have stayed anyways. I already told Madison you couldn't make it."

"Yeah but I wanted too." Santana smiles over to Brittany before she sees Madison running towards her.

"Santana!" Madison smiles jumping into her arms.

"Hey baby. I see you're having fun!" Santana gives Madison a big smile.

"Yeah but mommy said you couldn't come." Madison has a confused look on her face.

"I can only stay for a minute but I wanted to come for you." Madison smiles and squeezes Santana tightly.

Santana squeezes back before setting Madison back down. "Well go play."

Santana and Brittany are talking when someone walks up to them from the party.

"HI I'm Jennifer, Macy's mom." She says smiling at both Brittany and Santana.

"Hi I'm Brittany and this is my girlfriend Santana. We are Madi's parents." Brittany says smiling back at Jennifer.

"It's nice to meet you guys. Macy is always talking about Madi and wanting to spend time with her. Maybe we can set up a play date or something for the two of them." Jennifer suggests.

"Yes that would be great. Madi will love that." Brittany replies.

"Okay well enjoy yourself." Jennifer says before walking away.

Santana stares at Brittany. Brittany is looking at Madison but keeps glancing over to Santana who is still staring at her.

"What?" Brittany asks confused.

"You told her Madison's parents." Santana comments.

"Oh should I not have said that. I'm sorry if you didn't want me to say it that way." Brittany is starting to panic.

Santana places her hand on Brittany's. "No, I just. Do you think of me as that?"

"Well yeah. I mean for the past seven months you've been there for both of us and when she's sick you help her or if she needs to be picked up from school, needs help with homework, or when she's upset about someone you are there." Brittany squeezes Santana's hand that she's holding.

"I'm glad you see me as that. I care for her so much and I want her to be happy and of course you too." Santana smiles widely at Brittany.

"I do. I couldn't have asked for a better person." Brittany says leaning in to give Santana a kiss.

As the party continues Madison walks over to Santana. "Can you come with me." Madison asks Santana putting her hand out.

"Sure." Santana smiles at Madison taking her hand. Madison leads her over to where some of her friends are playing.

"Hey Macy this is Santana." Madison smiles widely looking at Santana.

"Hi." Macy says shyly.

"Hi Macy, it's nice to finally meet you. Madison talks about you all the time and how you guys play together at school." Santana says talking with the little girl.

"Yeah me and Madi are really good friends." Macy says a little more comfortable.

"I know and that's great, happy birthday by the way what are you seven now." Santana continues the small talk with Macy and Madison.

"Yes and Madison is still only six." Macy comments.

"Yeah but she'll be seven soon won't you sweetie." Santana comments looking over to Madison.

"Yeah maybe you can come to my birthday party." Madison looks to Macy.

"Yeah!" Macy smiles.

"It was nice meeting you Macy, but why don't you guys go enjoy the rest of your party." Santana smiles at the both of them before they run off and she goes back over with Brittany.

They continue to enjoy the party for a little while longer before Santana has to get going.

"Hey babe, I have to get back to the meeting." Santana tells Brittany.

"Okay, let me get Madi so she can say bye." Brittany let's go of Santana's hand looking for Madison. After a few minutes she comes over.

"Hey Madi I have to get going, but I will be by after work tonight." Santana says leaning down to Madison 's level.

"I'm glad you came." Madison says giving Santana a hug.

"I wish I could stay longer with you but we will do something fun soon okay." Santana says pulling out of the hug.

"Bye!" Madison smiles before going back to play.

"I'll walk with you out." Brittany takes Santana's hand walking her to her car.

She has been debating on whether to tell Brittany about Melissa this whole time, but she wants to wait until they are home before getting into that.

"Thanks baby for coming by." Brittany hugs Santana.

"Yeah of course. I'll be by tonight after work for dinner."

"Alright bye San." Brittany leans in kissing Santana a few times before pulling away. Santana gets in her car and heads back to work.

When she gets back to work she walks into where Quinn and Rachel are standing in the front.

"How was the rest of the meeting?" Santana asks Quinn and Rachel after she sets some of her things down.

"It went well. They want one more meeting before trial with all of us just to go over the case and be one hundred percent ready." Quinn tells her.

"Okay, set that up for next week so we can all be on the same page and the clients can feel comfortable." Santana says before heading back to her office. Once she gets there she sits down. She thinks about how Melissa is really becoming a pain to all of them. She decides to call the PI to see if he got anymore background information on her.

"Hello Ms. Lopez." George answers.

"Hi George you know what I'm calling about." Santana says getting straight to the point.

"Yes I did get some more information on her. She was a resident at Seattle Medical six years ago. She worked there up to four months ago when she got this job in New York. She was married for four years but divorced a little over a year ago. Other than that Ms. Lopez there's nothing."

Santana can't understand and can only think that she really just wants to see Madison. That has to be the only reason that she came back.

"Okay thank you George, make sure you don't let her out of your sight." Santana says before hanging up.

Santana works at her office for longer than she wanted since she had a lot to finish before the next week. She arrives at Brittany's apartment later than she wanted too.

"Hey baby." Brittany opens the door as Santana comes in.

"Hey Britt." Santana leans in to give Brittany a kiss.

"I know I'm really late and I'm sorry I just had more than I thought to finish." Santana says apologetically setting her bag down.

"I know babe it's okay. Madison fell asleep waiting up for you so I put her in bed." Brittany tells Santana before going into the living room to sit down.

Santana thinks for a second before following her in.

"Aw well tomorrow I'll spend extra time with her." Santana says before standing in front of Brittany thinking before speaking.

"You know how I got the PI to follow Melissa?" Santana starts.

"Yes?" Brittany asks on edge.

"We'll he called me today and told me a location that she was at." Santana isn't really sure how to explain this.

"Santana just tell me what this is." Brittany isn't understanding.

"She was outside Macy's birthday party." Santana just says sighing.

Brittany scrunches her eyebrows unsure of how to respond.

"She was waiting outside. I saw her and confronted her, I went a little crazy." Santana starts to say looking at Brittany who still doesn't respond.

"I told her she has no right to see you or Madison, then she left. My PI can't find anything strange in her background but I'll keep looking." Santana says with Brittany still not saying anything. Santana waits a second before going to sit next to Brittany.

"Babe." Santana says cautiously.

"She went to the party, did she see Madison?" Brittany says louder.

"I think so." Santana almost whispers.

"How do you think so? What did she say?" Brittany is finally realizing what Santana has just said.

"She said that she was beautiful." Santana replies not knowing how Brittany's going to react.

Brittany gets up from the couch and starts pacing. She puts her hands to her head shaking it.

"Britt it will be okay." Santana stands up not sure of what to do to comfort her.

Brittany turns towards her. "You keep saying it will be okay! You keep saying she won't see Madison but look what happened Santana. I didn't even know!" Brittany is clearly upset.

Santana looks at her not really sure what to do. She gives Brittany moment to think.

"I just...Santana this has to stop." Brittany comments taking a seat again.

"I know Britt. I'm looking into it. I don't think she's stupid enough to try anything." Santana cautiously walks over to Brittany on the couch.

Brittany doesn't hesitate to wrap her hands around Santana crying into her shoulder.

Santana doesn't hesitate to wrap her hands back around Brittany. "It's okay Britt, we will figure something out." Santana starts to rub Brittany's back kind of at a loss on where to go from her.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

After the last couple of weeks dealing with Melissa, Santana thought it would be nice for her to take Brittany and Madison somewhere for the weekend. There is this cabin that Santana rented out for the weekend for them that is already furnished and will give them some time to get away from there every day life.

"Are you ready Madi?" Santana asks as she starts to load up their overnight bags and all of their things into the trunk of her car.

"Yes! Is it in the woods?" Madison asks handing Santana her other bag.

"Kind of but there are other cabins around and there are a bunch of things for us to do that will be fun." Santana replies taking Madison's bag and putting it in the trunk.

"Okay." Madison says as she stands next to Santana.

"Hey babe I think that's everything." Brittany says coming out with one more bag.

"Okay cool if not we are going to be back Sunday night." Santana comments as they all get in the car and head off.

"Can we go swimming?" Madison asks from the back seat.

"Yep we can, we even have a swimming pool right behind our cabin so we can go whenever we want. Then at night we can roast marshmallows and maybe even see some deer!" Santana says excitedly to Madison who looks just as excited as Santana.

"I can't wait to tell my friends!" Madison smiles as she holds her doll and looks out the window.

Brittany looks over to Santana before putting her hand on top of hers. "This was sweet of you to take us out. I know things have been kind of hectic lately and I'm glad we are taking a break from it all."

"I know so this will be a weekend where we can just think about us." Santana smiles over to Brittany giving her hand a squeeze before looking back at the road.

Once they arrive at the cabin they take all of their bags out of the car and start to take it into the cabin.

"Wow this is nice San." Brittany says as she walks into the cabin.

"It's nothing. Thought we could use something nice." Santana smiles as she's holding Madison's hand.

After they get settled in they decide to go swimming.

"Madi did you get your bathing suit on?" Santana asks after getting into hers.

"I need help!" She yells from her room. Santana starts to walk to Madison's bedroom to help her out.

"Here let me see." Santana takes Madison's bathing suit and helps her put it on correctly.

"Alright you ready?" Santana smiles.

"I don't know how to swim, what if I can't reach the bottom." Madison asks nervously.

"Your mom and I will be right there with you the whole time okay. We won't let anything happen to you." Santana brushes some hair out of Madison's face.

Madison smiles and just nods. "Alright go wait in the living room while I go check on your mom." Santana tells Madison as she runs into the living room while Santana goes to check on Brittany.

"Hey babe you ready?" Santana asks seeing Brittany coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah." Brittany replies as she grabs a couple towels for all of them.

Santana just stares at Brittany for a second smiling. "What?" Brittany asks shyly.

Santana walks over to Brittany wrapping her arms around her. "You. Look. Beautiful." Santana says giving Brittany a kiss after every word.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Brittany smiles leaning in to give Santana another kiss.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to keep my hands off of you." Santana slides her hand across Brittany's abs sending a chill down her spine.

Brittany bites her lip. "Just a couple of hours until Madison is asleep and then we will have plenty of time to do what you're thinking in your head." Brittany whispers into Santana's ear before stepping away walking out to where her daughter is.

Santana sighs and pulls herself together before heading out to the pool.

"Okay Madi I'll get in first and then you can get in right after me." Brittany tells Madison before getting in the water first. After she's in she puts her hands out for Madison to take.

"Come on baby there are steps here." Brittany comments.

Madison looks a little nervous but puts her feet in first before grabbing her moms hands to lead her more into the water. Once she is further in she wraps her arms around her mom inside of the water.

"Okay baby I'll hold you for a bit but then I think you can reach here so we can try standing okay." Brittany says to her daughter who nods and looks to where Santana is coming out of the cabin.

"You getting in!" Madison yells out to Santana.

"I sure am." Santana says as she makes her way to the edge of the pulling getting into the water.

All Brittany can do is try not to stare to hard at her beautiful girlfriend especially with her daughter right there in her arms.

Once Santana gets into the water Madison moves into her arms. "You ready to learn how to swim?" Santana asks Madison.

"Will you hold me the whole time?" Madison questions.

"Yes I will and your mommy will be right in front the whole time." Santana tells Madison who looks to her mom who is smiling at her.

"Okay." Madison sighs losing her grip around Santana. Santana stands Madison on the steps.

"Alright Madi you have to move your hands out like this okay." Santana demonstrates in the water showing her the strokes that she needs to make to keep herself afloat.

"Then you need to kick your feet like this okay." Santana continues showing her against the wall as she kicks her feet up and down.

"You ready to try." Santana asks.

"I think so." Madison says still a little nervous.

"Baby you'll be fine. I'll be in the front and Santana will be holding you the whole time." Brittany smiles towards her daughter.

"Okay." Madison nervously replies as Santana picks her up and holds her around her waist so she will be able to move her arms and legs.

"Ready." Santana looks to Madison sweetly.

Madison just nods her head. "Okay start kicking your feet." Santana says as Madison tries to move her feet one at a time.

"Okay now your hands one at a time." Santana says as she helps her with the motion. "Good baby keep going." Santana holds Madison around her waist as she tries to kick and move her hands at the same time. After a few seconds she lifts her up.

"Good job baby!" Brittany smiles at Madison. "Look how far you went!" Brittany comments excitedly.

Madison looks back and smiles widely at her mom and Santana. "Look Santana!" Madison smiles pointing to where she started.

"I know look at that!" Santana smiles back.

"Okay want to try to go back?" Santana asks.

"Yes! Yes!" Madison says excitedly.

Brittany and Santana work with Madison for a little bit longer before having her stand in the lower section of the pool.

"Okay Madi stay kind of by the steps and Santana and I will be right here next to you okay." Brittany tells her daughter as she gets a few toys that they brought for her to play with.

"She did great didn't she?" Brittany smiles to Santana as they are standing in the water close to where Madison is playing.

"She did Britt, that was pretty good for her first time. Maybe she'll be a natural swimmer." Santana smiles giving Brittany a kiss before wrapping her hands around her waist.

"I don't know maybe but she sure did have fun learning especially from you." Brittany leans her head onto Santana's shoulder.

Santana just smiles giving Brittany's blonde hair a light kiss before turning back to where Madison is playing on the steps.

After a little while longer they can see it's getting later and they should probably eat dinner and get Madison to bed.

"Hey Madi let's get out so we can eat dinner and then we can swim more tomorrow." Brittany tells her daughter.

"Okay." Madison says as she starts to get out of the pool getting her towel.

Santana gets out first then Brittany. Once they dry off and wrap towels around them, they head into the house and just make turkey sandwiches for dinner.

"Hey can you get the plates down babe." Brittany asks Santana as she finishes making the sandwiches.

"Yeah." Santana says as she grabs the plates and the chips for them.

Brittany puts the sandwiches on the plates before Santana gives each of them some chips.

"I'll get the waters." Santana grabs three bottled waters out of the fridge.

Brittany takes the plates to the table as Santana gets the napkins and drinks.

They all sit around the table to eat. "You having fun so far Madi?" Santana asks as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes a lot." Madison smiles as she gulps down her water.

"We can swim more tomorrow?" Madison asks.

"Yep we sure can. And they have a bunch of other things to do down the road." Santana comments smiling at Madison's excitement.

"We should do this every weekend!" Madison smiles.

Brittany and Santana laugh for a second before continuing to eat. After they finish eating they get Madison a bath and then get changed themselves into something more comfortable.

"Okay Madi let's get going to bed." Brittany tells her daughter as she follows behind.

"Where are you sleeping mommy?" Madison questions.

"Santana and I will just be right there down the hall." Brittany says pointing to the door on the other side.

"Can I leave my door open?" Madison asks.

"Yeah baby you can. Let's read a story and then you get some sleep okay. We have a big day tomorrow." Brittany tells her daughter as she hops into bed. Brittany brought a couple of books and reads one of them.

"Goodnight baby." Brittany whispers as she gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead before cracking her door and heading out to the back patio where Santana is sitting.

"It's so peaceful out here isn't it?" Santana comments as Brittany brings a blanket out to cover them both up.

"Yes it is." Brittany says looking over to Santana sitting down right next to her.

Santana looks from the sky back to Brittany smiling.

"I'm glad you decided to get us a weekend away, I'm already feeling so much better." Brittany smiles sweetly to Santana leaning up to give her a kiss.

Santana smiles at Brittany giving her one more kiss before telling her something that she's been wanting to say for a long time.

"Brittany." Santana nervously says as Brittany looks at her.

"I want you to know that over these last eight months I have been the happiest that I've ever been in my life. Before you and Madison, it was always work and routine and never going out and enjoying myself. When I met you all I've wanted to do is not work so that I could spend more time with you guys." Santana pauses for a second before continuing.

"I've come to realize that I love you. I love you and Madison so much and I don't know what I would do without you two." Santana tries to keep her composure as she sees Brittany start to get tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks Brittany rubbing her tears gently with her thumbs.

"Yes. Yes more than okay. I love you too. You have made our lives so much better. After Melissa and having Madison I didn't think I would be able to find anyone else. Then when I met you and after only a couple months I knew that I loved you. I couldn't have asked for anyone else to come into my life." Brittany smiles to Santana before leaning in to give her a kiss. After a couple of seconds Santana leans Brittany back onto the couch and kisses her more deeply. She starts to rub across Brittany's stomach with her hand gently. Brittany wraps her hands around Santana's back before rubbing up and down as they continue to kiss passionately.

Santana pulls back from Brittany and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany grins before bringing her lips back to Santana's.

As they continue to kiss and things get more heated they hear a loud bang from inside.

Santana shoots up before getting off of Brittany. Brittany jumps up also before they both get inside quickly.

When they enter through the back door they see that something had fallen over in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on Madi." Brittany rushes to where she is sleeping.

Santana slowly walks to the front door of their cabin. She sees that it's been tampered with and it is slightly open. "What the hell." She says before trying to shut it starting to panic a little.

"Brittany!" Santana yells as she makes her way back to where Madison should be.

When she gets there she sees that only Brittany is back there.

"Where is she!" Santana screams. As Brittany is crying hysterically.

"I don't know Santana go check the other rooms!" Brittany says through sobs quickly going through the other rooms.

"Madison!" Santana yells running around the cabin trying to find her.

"Madison!" She yells again looking in the living room in all of the closets.

"Did you find her!" Brittany runs out panicking.

"No call 911!" Santana yells out. Brittany quickly gets her phone and dials.

"911 what's the emergency." The dispatcher answers.

"My daughter has been taken!" Brittany yells into the phone.

"ma'am you are going to need to calm down so I can understand you. Why do you think your daughter has been taken?" The dispatcher asks.

"She isn't in her room. We are staying in a cabin and my girlfriend and I heard a loud bang and ran into the house! The door was open and a few things were broken and my daughter isn't here! Someone took her!" Brittany is pacing back and forth.

Santana is calling Rachel and Quinn at the same time. "Hello?" Rachel says into the phone.

"Rachel someone took Madison. I need you to contact all of the PI's we know and the detectives that we work with and get them looking for her now! The first person is Melissa Scott. I swear to god if that son of a bitch took her.!" Santana yells into the phone.

"Okay okay I'm on it now." Rachel hurriedly says.

"Let me know if you find anything." Santana hangs up before going over to Brittany.

"What did they say?" Santana asks Brittany clearly seeing that this is not a good situation.

"They said they were on their way, Santana what do we do I can't just wait here when my daughter is out there somewhere." Brittany continues pacing back and forth.

"Hey, hey once the police get here we will tell them everything we know and tell them about who we think took her. They will find her okay." Santana tries to tell Brittany.

Brittany lunges towards Santana hugging her tightly and cries into her shoulder. Santana just rubs her back trying to be the stronger one of the two.

After a couple of minutes the police arrive.

"Police!" They say entering the cabin. Some police start to search the cabin as a few walk over to where Brittany and Santana are to asks questions.

"Ma'am do you know who could have taken her?" One officer asks.

"There is my ex who has been around the last few weeks and I think it could be her. Melissa Scott." Brittany replies trying to stay calm.

"Did she know you guys would be out here this weekend?" The officer continues his questions.

"I don't know obviously she did, I don't know how though." Santana interrupts frustrated.

 _Meanwhile in a car driving away Madison is slowly waking up in the backseat of a vehicle._

"Mommy, Santana?" She says yawning rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Madison, your mommy and Santana wanted me to pick you up for a bit and take you somewhere." the person says looking into the rearview mirror.

"Who are you?" Madison asks concerned.

"I'm just a friend of your moms. My name is Melissa." Melissa smiles to Madison before looking back at the road.

"I've never seen you before." Madison questions.

"We used to be friends a long time ago. We will be where we are headed soon okay." Melissa keeps glancing back to Madison through the mirror.

"I want to talk to my mommy!" Madison starts to get upset unfamiliar with what's going on.

"We can't do that right now." Melissa tries to stay calm.

"I want to talk to her! She would tell me if she had someone to pick me up." Madison is starting to get more upset.

"Okay how about if you calm down I'll let you call her once we get to where we are headed okay." Melissa says trying to compromise with the little girl.

Madison doesn't' say anything.

After a few minutes they arrive at a house and Melissa parks out front.

"Okay Madison here we are." Melissa says as she goes into the back seat to let Madison out.

"No!" Madison yells pushing her away.

"Listen Madison I don't want to hurt you okay. I have a room and toys for you inside and some food if you would like. Just come with me okay and then we will call your mom too." Melissa says trying to put her hand out for Madison to take.

Madison looks skeptical but takes her hand anyways.

They make it into the house and Melissa shows Madison the room with all of the toys and her bed. "This will be your room."

"No I have a room with my mommy. I don't need this room." Madison doesn't understand what's going on.

"This will just be your room for a couple of days your mom said it was okay."Melissa says from next to Madison.

"Where is Santana?" Madison asks .

"I don't know where she is but do you want something to eat?" Melissa doesn't really care for Santana so she is the least of her worries.

"No I want my mommy!" Madison continues trying to get away from Melissa.

"Okay here let me get the phone and then you can give her a call okay." Melissa reaches for the phone in her pocket to show Madison.

Madison stops struggling as Melissa uses the phone she has to contact Brittany. After a couple of rings Brittany picks up.

"Hello?" Brittany sounds very distraught.

"Mommy!" Madison yells into the phone.

"Baby! Where are you honey are you okay?!" Brittany says as she stands up and Santana follows right behind. The cops are there now trying to trace the phone call.

"I'm okay but I don't want to stay here I want to stay with you and Santana. She said it was okay for me to go with her but you didn't tell me." Madison is starting to cry.

"Listen sweetie it wasn't okay for her to take you, we are coming to get you okay I promise we will be there soon." Brittany is trying to not cry into the phone but hearing her daughter is making it a lot more difficult.

"Please come mommy. " It breaks Brittany's heart hearing her daughter like this.

"Brittany." Melissa says into the phone.

"You better tell me where she is Melissa this isn't right." Brittany is trying to keep calm.

"I told you that I would get my daughter and now I have her. We could have been a family again Brittany but you didn't want that." Melissa angrily says into the phone.

"No Melissa please just tell me where my daughter is please." Brittany is trying to plead with her.

"Too late." Melissa says hanging up.

"Hello! Hello! Damn it!" Brittany says leaning her head back.

* * *

 _ **A little bit of a cliffhanger, but I can hopefully update sooner this next week. Thanks for reading! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for updating so late, I was super sick all last week and I am just now starting to feel better. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

 _Previous Chapter: "Brittany." Melissa says into the phone._

 _"You better tell me where she is Melissa this isn't right." Brittany is trying to keep calm._

 _"I told you that I would get my daughter and now I have her. We could have been a family again Brittany but you didn't want that." Melissa angrily says into the phone._

 _"No Melissa please just tell me where my daughter is please." Brittany is trying to plead with her._

 _"Too late." Melissa says hanging up._

 _"Hello! Hello! Damn it!" Brittany says leaning her head back._

"Did you get anything?" Santana asks angrily.

"We know the vicinity that she is in but her phone isn't picking up a set location. Do you know what kind of car she drives?" One of the detectives asks as he reads his computer screen.

"Yes it's a Nissan Altima. I had some of the people I work with track her for a couple of weeks and we have some information on her but not this location." Santana is trying to help as much as she can.

"We are getting closer and we have every cop out looking for her right now." The officer tries to reassure them.

"That isn't enough!" Brittany yells before walking outside.

Santana sighs before following her out. "What are we going to do?" Brittany doesn't know what this feeling is.

"We will get her back Britt it will just take some time." Santana moves towards Brittany reaching her hand out.

"We don't have time!" Brittany yells moving away.

"I know, but she doesn't want to hurt Madison." Santana tries to find some kind of positive.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better." Brittany is clearly not hearing anything.

Santana is about to respond when she hears her phone buzz.

"Hey did you find anything?" Santana asks.

"Yeah your PI George went to her apartment and found a map that has a few places circled near the cabin you guys are staying at. He also found a couple plane ticket receipts so I'm not sure what that means." Rachel tells Santana.

"Can you tell us the locations so I can get the cops to go there and look?" Santana asks.

"Yeah it's 3344 Sampson Street, 3467 Magnolia and then 5678 Murphy Street."

"Thanks Rachel." Santana comments writing down the three locations.

"What did she say?" Brittany asks before Santana runs into the house giving the police the three locations.

"Here these are three locations that you need to get your cops looking at now." Santana hands the head detective the sheet.

"Where did you get these?" The detective questions.

"It doesn't matter where. You have no leads as of right now so get your cops to search these three locations!" Santana yells clearly not caring who she pisses off.

He looks them over before walking over to the group and having them get the rest of the police searching these three locations.

When the police go to search the three different houses they look at the first two and find them empty but when they pull up to the third house they see a car out front.

"We have a vehicle on the property. Everyone take caution when entering." One of the officers speaks into his radio. They surround the house taking every precaution they can.

"House is fully secure. Any visuals?"

"I can't see any movement from out here. We may want to enter through the back but be cautious because the girl may be in danger." An officer says as they are watching the house.

"Alright on my go you four enter the front and you four enter the back. Our first priority is to find the girl." The head officer explains.

As they line up against the wall they nod towards each other. On three they enter from the back and the front of the house. The ones from the back searches the house starting with the kitchen.

The ones from the front go to search the bedrooms first. When they enter the first one, they see Madison laying on the bed.

"Found the girl." One officer yells out.

He slowly walks up to her not wanting to scare her. "Hi Madison I'm Officer McGwire. Your mom told us to come get you."

Madison is starting to cry and is scared. "Where is my mommy!"

"If you come with us we will take you to her I promise. " The officer says putting out his hand.

Madison is cautious but moves towards him. He picks her up and takes her to one of the detectives cars.

As they search the rest of the house there is no sign of Melissa.

"She must of known we were coming. We need to go check the woods she couldn't have gone far without a car." The rest of the officers turn their lights on the field and begin their search.

They search for awhile and can't seem to have any luck so they call on the search dogs to help. As the dogs pick up her scent they start to lead them to a closed off area where they see some movement.

"Over here!" The officer yells as the swat team starts to pick up their pace.

"You need to come out now you are surrounded and there is no way out!" One of the officer yells as they all have their guns drawn focused on the spot that the dogs have found.

In fear of them letting the dogs go Melissa stands with her hands in the air. The first few officers run towards her and knock her down. "Put your hands behind your back now!" One officer yells laying on top of her grabbing her hands to bring them behind her back. He handcuffs her and lifts her up.

"I hope this was worth it because you will be going away for a very long time." The office leads her to the back of the police car.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I swear. She's my daughter I have every right!" Melissa yells back at them as they drag her towards the police cars.

"No you don't there are courts for this kind of thing. You can't take the law into your own hands by taking someone's child. You should be ashamed of yourself." The officer continues as he grips her tightly putting her into the back of the police car.

On the other side of town one of the detectives is taking Madison back to the cabin where Brittany and Santana are waiting. When they hear the car pull up they run outside.

As the detective opens the back door he lets Madison out.

"Madi!" Both Brittany and Santana yell as they run over to her.

Madison is crying hysterically and so are Brittany and Santana squeezing her as tight as they can.

"You're okay. You're okay." Brittany cries to her daughter as they continue to hug her.

She pulls back to look over her daughter to make sure nothing's wrong. "Did she hurt you?" Brittany asks.

Madison just shakes her head no. "I'm so sorry baby." Brittany tells her daughter before pulling her into another hug.

"Who was she mommy?" Madison is still crying as she asks this.

"Just a bad woman Madi that will never bother you again I promise." Brittany tells her daughter emotionally.

"She said that you told her to get me." Madison continues through sobs.

"No sweetie I would never have you go with someone you don't know okay." Brittany tells her daughter.

After a few seconds her daughter turns towards Santana who gladly picks her up and holds her tight.

"You're okay Madi I promise." Santana tells Madison as she lays her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I was scared." Madison whispers into Santana's neck.

"I know you were but you did such a good job that they were able to find you." Santana is so proud of Madison.

"I want to go home." Madison cries still leaning against Santana.

"We will baby right after we talk with the detectives and get our things." Santana tells Madison kissing the top of her head.

"Please don't leave me." Madison grips Santana tighter.

"I'll hold you the whole time." Santana whispers to Madison as Brittany and her walk over to the detective.

"Did you catch her?!" Brittany has mixed emotions.

"Yes Ms. Pierce she is in custody now."

"She better be in custody for a very long time." Santana comments.

"She will be. She will be charged with kidnapping, amongst every other charge that we can throw at her. I will keep you informed on her trial and charges." The detective tells both Brittany and Santana.

"Thank you, do you need anything else from us?" Brittany asks.

"No ma'am not at the moment. A detective may have a few questions for you in the next couple of days if you could leave your names, address and phone number that we can reach you at."

"Sure." Brittany tells the detective as he gets a notepad and pen out.

Brittany gives the information to the detective. "Do you need me to wait here with you until you get your bags packed up?" The detective asks.

"No we should be fine since she was caught. It won't take us long to get everything together, thank you though. " Brittany tells the office who then heads out. Santana and Brittany walk back into the cabin with Madison still clinging to Santana.

"Madi wants to go so I think we should just get our things and head out. I'll let the owners of the cabin know what happened and we should be good." Santana tells Brittany.

"Yeah let's go." Brittany starts to gather their items from all of the rooms.

"Madi I'm going to set you down okay so that I can get some stuff for us to go." Santana starts to put Madison down.

"No!" Madison yells as she holds tight to Santana.

"Okay, okay I won't." Santana says knowing that Madison is probably a little traumatized at the moment.

Santana walks back into the room where Brittany is.

"Hey she won't let me put her down so I'm not sure how much good I'm going to be." Santana looks to Brittany.

"It's okay I've almost got everything packed so just hold her." Brittany says rubbing her daughters back before continuing to clean up.

Santana walks around trying to pick up as much as she can. She goes out back to make sure they have everything there also.

Once they gather all of their belongings they head to Santana's car.

"I'm going to just sit in the back with her." Brittany says as Santana hands Madison over.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Hey sweetie I'm going to put you in the car but I'm going to sit next to you okay." Brittany says as she starts to put her daughter in.

"Don't go mommy." Madison says as she grabs for her.

"I'm not baby." Brittany gets in right next to her.

Santana gets into the front seat heading out. After about forty five minutes Madison is sleeping on Brittany.

"Why don't you try to get some rest babe now that Madison is asleep. We have a couple more hours." Santana whispers.

"I don't think I can sleep right now." Brittany comments looking at Santana in the rearview mirror.

"Okay well I'm right here if you need to talk." Santana says looking back at the road.

After a couple hours of driving Santana pulls over at a convenience store to get gas. "Hey babe do you want anything? Water?" Santana parks in front of the gas pump turning the car off.

"Yeah a water would be fine. Thanks." Brittany tells Santana tiredly as she gets out to go pay.

After a few seconds Madison starts crying opening her eyes. Brittany still has her arms wrapped around her. "Hey Madi it's okay baby, mommy's right here." Brittany tries to rub her daughters arm trying to calm her.

"Why did we stop!" Madison starts to bury her head into her moms stomach.

"Hey Madi it's okay, Santana is just getting gas and some water for us." Brittany is trying to calm her daughter down.

"She is going to get us mommy!" Madison cries into her mom.

"No baby she isn't, she is with the police officers now she can never get you again." Brittany tries to calm her daughter again.

Santana is walking back to the car where she sees Madison crying and Brittany trying to calm her. She rushes to the other side opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks sitting on the other side of Madison trying to rub her back.

"She just heard the car stop and got upset." Brittany starts to get tears in her eyes also.

"Madi, honey it's okay mommy and me are right here okay." Santana says as Madison slowly starts to calm down.

"I'm going to get the gas really quick and then we can head back out." Santana tells Brittany as she quickly gets out wanting to get the gas as quick as possible. After a few minutes she finishes up and gets back into the car to get back on the road.

Once they are driving again, she looks back to see Madison is back to sleep and Brittany looking out the window.

"Is she going to be okay?" Santana asks concerned.

Brittany looks to Santana and sighs. "I don't know San. Who knows what she went through when she was with Melissa. Just the fact that we stopped in the car freaked her out. We probably should take her to see someone when we get back or at least talk to someone about what to do."

"Okay I'll look into it as soon as we get home." Santana looks to Brittany through the rearview mirror. After a couple more hours they finally get back to Brittany's apartment.

When they do they are both so tired so they just leave everything in the car. Santana gets out first going into the back to slowly grab Madison to carry her inside.

When she starts to do this she sees Madison start to stir and tense up. "Hey it's okay it's just me. Go back to sleep baby." Santana is rubbing circles on her back. After hearing Santana's voice Madison loosens up a bit and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. Brittany gets out too as they head up to the apartment.

When they get to the apartment they take Madison to get a bath since she probably would feel better after one.

"Hey Madi, mommy and I are going to give you a bath okay and get you some clean pajamas." Santana tells her as they bring her to the bathroom.

Madison stands still holding onto Santana as she undresses her. Brittany turns the water on and waits until it warms up before putting her daughter in.

They bathe Madison and wash her hair before Santana goes to get a clean pair of pajamas for her to wear.

"Here baby we are going to put these on." Santana says as Brittany gets her daughter out and dries her off.

"I bet you feel a little better being all clean." Brittany gives her daughter a small smile.

Madison isn't super responsive so Brittany and Santana change her and carry her to their bedroom.

Santana lays Madison in bed as Brittany covers her up.

"Hey babe go get a shower and then I'll get one after you. I'll just lay with Madison until you get back." Santana gives Brittany a small smile.

Brittany looks to her daughter before looking at Santana and walking towards her. She leans down to give her a peck before pulling away. "I love you." Brittany says as she kisses her one more time.

"I love you too." Santana smiles as Brittany walks away to get in the shower. Santana puts her head up and sighs. She can't believe they let it get to the point where Madison was taken. Santana keeps her hands tightly around Madison as she tries to get some sleep.

After a little while Santana hears the bathroom door start to open. When she looks over she sees Brittany in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Feel a little better?" Santana whispers.

"Yeah it does help. You can go now, I'll lay with her." Brittany starts to walk over to the bed before Santana slowly removes her arm from around Madison not wanting to wake her.

Once she does Brittany takes her place and her daughter curls up into her.

Santana gets a shower and when she comes out she sees that Brittany is asleep with Madison wrapped up next to her.

She gets on the other side of the bed slowly sliding in before laying down and covering herself up. She is exhausted and tries to get some sleep even though the nights events are still running in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I'm a teacher, and the month of May is very overwhelming so I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone still reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

The next morning is a little rough. Madison can't seem to let either one of them out of her sight for more than a couple minutes. Every time they both leave the room she thinks someone is going to take her.

Brittany and Santana have had to have her with at least one of them at all times.

"What are we going to do about this San?" Brittany asks as Madison holds onto her mom.

"I'll call someone today and ask. It's just going to take some time babe. She had a pretty traumatizing experience. One of us will just have to be off every day until we figure out what to do." Santana starts to say as she makes breakfast for them.

"Okay we both have off until Tuesday so that's good. Today we should just hang out here and let her kind of get re-familiar with the house."

"Yeah sounds good." Santana replies as she finishes up breakfast and makes plates for all three of them.

"Hey Madi, Santana made your favorite. Pancakes!" Brittany smiles at her daughter who is sitting in her lap.

"Come on baby, eat some of it okay. You will feel better." Brittany tells her daughter as she gets a fork full. Madison eats a couple bites before laying back into her mom.

"That's good babe she ate some of it so let's just let her rest." Santana tells Brittany as she finishes up her own pancakes.

"I know." Brittany sighs looking to her daughter.

Once they finish breakfast Santana goes to make a few phone calls.

"Hi is this Dr. Patel?" She asks.

"Yes this is, what can I help you with?"

"Hi yes, my name is Santana Lopez, and a couple of my friends referred me to you and I just have a couple questions." Santana starts to say.

"Yes Ms. Lopez what is it that you would like to ask?" Dr. Patel asks patiently waiting.

"My daughter had some traumatizing experiences recently and she isn't wanting to really eat and she won't leave my girlfriend and I at all." Santana begins.

"Is she very clingy?" Dr. Patel asks.

"Yes she has to be with us all the time, I think she is afraid of what might happen if we aren't with her." Santana continues.

"Ms. Lopez any time a child or an adult for that matter goes through a traumatizing experience getting back into a routine and taking time will always help."

"Should she go see someone about this?" Santana asks never having been through something like this before.

"Right now I would just try to make her life as comfortable as possible. Sticking with routine and having her be around people that she cares about. If in a couple of weeks she is still the same way then yes I would recommend her seeing someone."

"Okay well thank you for your advice and I will keep that in mind." Santana says before hanging up.

She starts to walk back into the living room where Brittany is sitting with Madison on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey what did he say?" Brittany whispers.

"He basically said to keep the same routine that we have right now and try to make everything as normal as possible. He said being around people that she cares about may help her too. Maybe we can take her to the duck pond or something." Santana suggests.

"Yeah she may like that and then we can have my mom come by tonight and spend some time with us, maybe that will help too." Brittany smiles to Santana hoping that doing some familiar things will help her daughter.

"Hey Madi?" Brittany asks her daughter who looks up at her.

"You want to go with us to the duck pond and feed the ducks. I think there are new baby ducks to see too." Brittany gives her daughter a smile.

Madison looks at her mom then over to Santana before nodding. Brittany smiles wider then looks to Santana thinking that that is at least progress.

"Okay why don't we go change and then we can go." Santana tells Madison before grabbing her hand and walking with her back to her room.

Once they are ready they get some bread from their pantry and head out. The whole way Madison holds onto Santana and Brittany's hand.

When they get their they see some of the ducks and start to walk closer.

"Look Madi, see the baby ducks with the mama duck!" Brittany says excitedly pointing.

Madison looks over to the ducks and sort of gives a half smile without saying anything.

"Why don't you see if you can give the babies some bread?" Santana suggests getting a few pieces out for Madison.

Madison looks to Santana for a second before taking the pieces from her and slowly walking closer to the ducks. Every few seconds she will turn around to make sure her mom and Santana are still there.

When she gets close enough she starts to throw the bread. After she runs out she starts to walk back towards Santana and Brittany. "Will you feed them with me?" She asks the both of them.

"Of course sweetie." Brittany smiles as both her and Santana start to walk with Madison.

After a little while at the park they decide to head back to Brittany's apartment.

Once they return Brittany calls her mom to ask her to come by and spend some time with Madison to see if that would help. Her mom agrees and heads right over. After a few minutes Brittany hears a knock at her door.

"Hey mom thanks for coming by." Brittany smiles at her mom as she opens the door.

"Yeah of course. When you called and told me about Madi I knew I wanted to see how she was. I feel so sorry for her." Brittany's mom starts to get upset.

"It is mom, but she is doing better now. We went to the duck pond and she sort of started to become her old self. It's just going to take some time to get her back to the way she was. She'll be happy to see you, Santana is with her in her room." Brittany says as they both head back.

Once they enter Madison looks up and smiles and walks over. "Hi grandma. " Madison says as she gives her a hug.

"Hey honey, I wanted to come and see you."

"Are you going to play with me?" Madison asks.

"We can do whatever you want." Brittany's mom smiles and Madison leads her more into her room.

"Hey Santana." Brittany's mom looks over to Santana.

"Hey Susan, I'm glad you could stop by." Santana smiles.

"Yes anytime, I wanted to see her." Susan replies.

"Hey Madi grandma is going to play in here with you while your mom and I go make dinner okay?" Santana kneels down.

Madison just nods before handing her grandmother a toy.

Santana starts to head into the kitchen with Brittany."I think she'll be fine after a couple of days, she just needs some time to know that what happened won't happen again."

"I guess you are right. I just hope it's soon." Brittany replies as she starts to make dinner.

"Need any help?" Santana asks.

"Yeah if you could grab the meat and start cutting it up." Brittany says as she starts on the vegetables.

Santana just nods starting to get the meat out of the refrigerator. Once she does this and washes her hands her phone starts to ring.

She walks over to it and answers. "Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Lopez?"

"Yes this is she."

"Hi I'm Detective Martinez, with the sheriff's department, my partner told you that I may need to get a statement from you and your girlfriend about Melissa Scott?"

"Yes he did."

"When would be a good time for you guys to come to the police station?"

"Tomorrow should be fine, in the morning." Santana says as she looks up at Brittany who is wondering who she's talking with.

"Okay whatever works best for you ma'am. How about 8 am and just ask for Detective Martinez when you arrive."

"Okay thank you." Santana says before hanging up.

"Who was that babe?" Brittany asks walking over to Santana.

"That was the detective that wants to get our statement. You okay to go tomorrow morning?" Santana asks.

"That would be fine with me, but what about Madi?" Brittany asks concerned.

"Ask your mom tonight to see if she can come over and watch her for a couple of hours. She seems to be doing fine with her right now." Santana suggests.

"Okay I'll do that. Hopefully this is it and we can be done with her." Brittany sighs.

"I do to but it will work out." Santana smiles to Brittany before pulling her in for a hug.

Once they pull apart Brittany keeps hold of Santana and smiles. "I love you so much, you always know what to say." Brittany leans in to give Santana a kiss.

"I love you too Britt." Santana smiles as Brittany pulls away going to finish dinner.

Once they eat Brittany asks her mom if she can watch Madison tomorrow for a couple of hours and of course she agrees.

"Hey Madi, grandma is going to watch you in the morning while Santana and I go take care of something okay?" Brittany tells her daughter who is sitting in the living room.

"Why mommy?" Madison asks.

"Santana and I just have to do something to help someone and then we will be right back." Brittany tells her daughter smiling and rubbing her shoulder.

"How long?" Madison continues.

"Not long baby, we will be back before you eat lunch okay?" Brittany tries to help her daughter feel more comfortable.

"Grandma will be here?" Madison asks again.

"Yes she will, everything will be okay." Brittany tells her daughter one more time before she just nods.

The next morning Santana and Brittany head to the police station.

"You okay?" Santana asks Brittany who is sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want to give our statements and head back home." Brittany tells Santana.

"We will. They will probably just ask about what happened and what she did in the past and things like that." Santana tells Brittany as she puts her hand on top of Brittany's in her lap.

Brittany looks over to Santana and gives her hand a squeeze before they both get out of the car.

When they enter the precinct Santana and Brittany both walk over to the front desk.

"What can I help you with?" The officer asks.

"We are supposed to talk with Detective Martinez, he told us to be here at 8 this morning to give our statements." Santana answers.

"Okay let me contact him to see where he's is." The officer replies getting on the phone to get a hold of him.

"He will be right out. You can wait over there if you would like." The officer points to the chairs on the left side of the room.

"Thank you." Santana says as she takes Brittany's hand and they go to sit down.

After a few minutes a man walks out to greet them. "Hi Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce, I'm Detective Martinez. If you would like to follow me back to my office this way." He smiles before they both nod following him back.

Once they arrive at his office they both take a seat on the opposite side of where he is sitting.

"Okay so this is in regards to Ms. Scott and her actions that she took a couple of days ago. Ms. Pierce would you like to start?" The detective asks.

"Um sure, where do you want me to begin?" Brittany asks a little nervously.

"Just from who she is and why she would want to take your daughter." Detective Martinez replies as Brittany nods.

"Ms. Scott and I used to date about eight years ago. We were in a relationship for two years and we decided to have a child. Once that decision was made our relationship started to change." Brittany starts.

"How so?" Detective Martinez asks.

"She was more distant and she was gone more often and I just knew that the relationship wasn't going to work. She did leave right before I had Madison saying that it was too much. I just saw her recently again. She came to my office one day and then she started showing up everywhere. Santana got one of her PI's to follow her because we knew she was up to no good, but we didn't think she would go this far. My daughter isn't her daughter and for some reason she thought she could come back and become her mother. I would have never thought she could do something like kidnap her." Brittany says getting emotional and angry at the same time.

Santana looks over to her and puts her hand on Brittany's thigh to try and make her feel more comfortable.

"So you hadn't seen her before these last few months?" The detective continues.

"No she just showed up out of nowhere. She would never give me a straight answer. I tried to keep my daughter away from her but I guess she had her ways of finding out where we would be." Brittany replies.

"Ms. Lopez did you find any information about her?" The detective turns towards Santana.

"My PI couldn't find anything unusual, except for that she got divorced recently. I mean she was sitting outside of a child's birthday party that Madi and Brittany were at which should have been a clear sign that something was wrong with her." Santana shakes her head.

"So she came back recently and you believe the reason why is because she wanted your daughter?" The detective keeps questioning.

"Yes I think that's it, maybe she thought we could be a family again. Something isn't right with her and something needs to be done with her." Brittany clearly is getting more irritated just talking about her.

"Yes Ms. Pierce she will be prosecuted to the max, but you may need to testify along with Ms. Lopez in order for judge to get the full picture."

Brittany sighs not wanting to see that women again. "Do we have too?" Santana asks seeing that Brittany isn't happy about that.

"Yes Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry but it's the only way that we can get her the full sentence." The detective explains.

"Okay but she will be in jail until trial correct?" Brittany asks.

"Yes she has no bond and she will remain in jail until trial. With what she did I don't see her being able to get out." The detective says.

"She shouldn't be able too, we shouldn't have to live in fear of what she did." Brittany says emotionally.

"I understand Ms. Pierce and you won't." The detective tries to reassure her.

"Is there anything else you need from us?" Santana asks.

"Not at this time that is enough. Thank you for taking the time out of your day and when we need more information or when they set the trial I will contact the both of you." Detective Martinez replies standing up to let them out.

"Okay thank you." Santana says taking Brittany's hand in hers heading back out to the car.

"That wasn't too bad." Santana says as her and Brittany get in the car to head back home.

"I just wanted this to be over with and now we have to wait for a trial and everything. She shouldn't even get a trial, clearly she was wrong with what she did and that should be it." Brittany shakes her head.

"I agree babe, but the detective said she can't get out so it will be fine. Let's just focus on Madison and us for now and not worry about the trial until it comes." Santana tells Brittany glancing over to her before looking back at the road.

Brittany just sighs before looking back out the window. When they get home they see Susan playing in the living room with Madison.

"Mommy, Santana!" Madison smiles running up to both of them.

"Hey sweetie. You having a good time with grandma?" Brittany asks her daughter as she gives her a hug.

"Yes we were just playing go fish. That didn't take too long." Madison smiles.

"Nope we told you we would be back before lunch." Brittany smiles at her daughter giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You want to play mommy?" Madison asks.

"Sure baby, let me just put my stuff down then I'll come over." Brittany smiles at her daughter before putting her things down in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get started on lunch babe?" Santana asks Brittany.

"Sure." Brittany replies before she sits down with her daughter enjoying these little moments.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_I am so sorry for this update taking so long. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

It's been a couple more weeks since the incident with Melissa. The detectives have kept them informed about what's been happening. Madison is still very clingy and is having a hard time leaving her mom or Santana. She only wants to be with them. They are finally starting to try and get her to go back to school because she wasn't feeling up to it for awhile.

"Hey Madi you need to try and go to school today okay. We need to start going out more so that you can get back to what we normally do. Don't you want to go see your friends?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes I do mommy but what if someone comes to get me and you and Santana aren't there?" Madison questions.

"At school baby they can't just come pick you up they have to have my permission. The only people are me, Santana and grandma." Brittany says brushing some hair out of her daughters face.

"Okay mommy." Madison is content with her moms answer.

"Guess what?! Santana said she would bring you lunch today, does that sound good?!" Brittany excitedly says to her daughter trying to get her more enthusiastic about going back to school.

Madison perks up a little hearing this. "Really?"

"Yep she told me yesterday that if you go to school today she will bring you lunch." Brittany smiles.

"I would like to have lunch with Santana." Madison says as Brittany's phone rings.

"Hey honey." Brittany says as she sees it's Santana.

"Hey Britt, did you talk with Madison about school?" Santana asks.

"Yes she actually seems better today. I told her you would be bringing her lunch which she is very excited about."

"Okay great I'm just glad she's going. Are you getting ready to take her now?" Santana asks.

"Yes we are getting ready to head out. So I'll see you tonight right?" Brittany asks.

"Yes you will, dinner tonight and isn't your mom coming by to eat with us."

"Yes she was planning on it, so I was just going to make tacos for us." Brittany continues.

"Sounds good babe, I'll let you go but I love you." Santana says.

"I love you too San, I'll see you tonight." Brittany says sincerely.

Once Brittany is off of the phone she gets Madison in the car and takes her to school.

She had informed the school of what happened and they were very understanding and just sent home any work she needed to do for the last two weeks. They also are aware of how Madison is a little more worried at times and they are going to have her start seeing the counselor at school just to talk if she needs too.

Brittany parks and walks hand and hand with Madison to the front office.

"Hi I'm here to drop Madison Pierce off for school." Brittany tells the secretary.

"Ah yes Ms. Pierce, Ms. Brown is expecting you today. If you would like you can go ahead and walk her back there just for today." The secretary tells Brittany.

"Okay thank you." Brittany takes Madison's hand and walks with her to her classroom.

When she gets to the door she waits for Madison's teacher to come greet them.

"Hi Ms. Pierce, hey Madi we are so glad you are back, we've missed you." Ms. Brown says sincerely.

Brittany kneels down to her daughter."Hey sweetie I hope you have a great day and Ms. Brown will look out for you okay. Remember Santana will be here to have lunch with you." Brittany tells her daughter giving her a hug.

"Okay mommy."

"Why don't you go get your things unpacked while I talk with your teacher for a second." Brittany tells her daughter as she turns to put her backpack away.

Brittany gets up from her kneeling position to talk to Madison's teacher.

"Okay so she hasn't been doing the best with being separated from myself or my girlfriend, so I'm not sure how she will do today."

"Ms. Pierce we will watch her closely and if she starts to get upset or can't handle it, we will give you a call."

"Thank you Ms. Brown I appreciate it." Brittany says before taking one last glance at her daughter and then leaving for work.

At around lunch time Santana heads to eat lunch with Madison. She parks and heads inside.

"Hi I'm here to eat lunch with Madison Pierce."

"Yes if you will just take this visiting sticker and put it on then you can wait out for her class to come by." The secretary says as Santana puts the sticker on and heads out to the bench to wait for Madison.

After a few minutes she sees Madison walking down with her class. When Madison looks up she sees Santana and can't help but smile. She gets out of line running up to her.

"Santana!" Madison grins giving her a big hug.

"Hey baby. How's school going?" Santana asks pulling out of the hug looking at her.

"Good, I got to be the door holder today." Madison says as Santana takes her hand leading her to where they eat lunch.

"So I got you nuggets and fries and I also got you a milkshake if you finish your lunch." Santana tells Madison as they sit down.

"Thank you." Madison says sitting right next to Santana. Santana gets both of their foods out and they begin to eat.

"So how do you like being back at school.?" Santana asks taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It's good. I get to learn new things and all my friends I can play with." Madison takes another bite out of her food.

"That's good. So you are having an okay day?" Santana asks wanting to make sure Madison is okay.

"Yeah are you or mommy picking me up today?" Madison asks.

"Your mommy is picking you up but I'll be by after work and stay over with you and your mommy like I have for the past couple of weeks okay?" Santana tells Madison. Since the incident Santana has been staying over more often.

"Okay." Madison tells Santana as she finishes eating. She leans into Santana as Santana just smiles at her wrapping her hand around her also.

"I'm glad you are here." Madison tells Santana sweetly.

"I'm glad I'm here to sweetie." Santana gives her a kiss on her head. "But I think it's time for you to head back to class." Santana says as they clean up and head to where her class is waiting.

"Alright baby, I'll see you tonight okay." Santana smiles looking at Madison.

"Okay bye!" Madison smiles as she gives Santana one last hug before walking to where her class is standing.

Santana heads back to work after that. Brittany heads to pick up Madison from school and heads home to start getting dinner ready. Her mom is coming over a little earlier to spend some time with Madison until Santana can get home.

"So how was your first day back?" Brittany asks Madison as she starts to head home.

"It was fine." Madison says looking out the window. "Just fine, Santana told me that you got to be door holder today." Brittany says to her daughter looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes I did, that was cool and Santana brought me a milkshake!" Madison smiles remembering that her day wasn't too bad.

"I am so happy for you sweetie. Grandma will be coming over soon once we get home, so can you get started on your homework as soon as we get there?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes mommy. After I do my homework can I play with grandma?"

"Absolutely." Brittany says as they pull up to their apartment and head inside. Once they get in Madison heads to the kitchen table to start on her homework, while Brittany starts to get all of the ingredients out for dinner.

After cutting up the vegetables and starting the meat Brittany hears a knock at her door. "Hey that's probably grandma." Brittany says wiping her hands off before heading to the door.

When she gets there she opens it and smiles. "Hey mom." Brittany goes in to give her a hug.

"Hey Brittany. I brought some brownies for dessert, I figure it's the least I could do with you making dinner."

"Thanks mom you didn't have to do that."

"Grandma!" Madison yells running up to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie! I heard that today was your first day back at school! I bet that was fun!"

"It was, and Santana ate lunch with me and gave me a milkshake!"

"She did! That is so cool." Susan replies before standing up. "Where is Santana?" Susan questions.

"She had to work late tonight, but she will be by soon. She said she would call when she was on her way." Brittany tells her mom before heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Do you need any help." Susan asks heading into the kitchen while Madison watches some tv in the living room.

"Sure if you want to stir the vegetables and meat while I get the rice and beans started." Brittany says as her mom nods and starts to stir what's on the stove.

"How has she been?" Susan asks.

"She seems to be doing great. She is starting to do more things on her own and not needing Santana and I to be right there next to her all the time." Brittany continues to cook the rice.

"That's wonderful Brittany. I'm so glad she is really starting to be a kid again. Speaking of being a kid what are you going to do for her birthday?"

"I know with all that's been going on we really haven't had a chance to plan anything. I was going to talk with Santana about that tonight to see what she wanted to do." Brittany replies.

"Well if you need any help with anything I am available, I've already gotten her a few things that she's mentioned over the last couple of weeks." Susan says as she finishes stirring the meat.

"You didn't have to get her anything mom." Brittany says as her phone starts to ring. She goes over to her phone and sees it's Santana.

"Hey baby." Brittany smiles.

"Hey Britt, just wanted to let you know I'm leaving work now and should be there in about 30 minutes, do you need me to pick anything up on my way over?"

"No just you. Just drive careful please, I love you."

"I love you to see you soon." Santana says before Brittany hangs up and heads back into the kitchen.

"That was Santana she said she should be here in about thirty minutes, do you mind waiting to eat until she gets here?" Brittany asks her mom.

"No not at all." Susan says happily.

After about thirty minutes the door opens as Santana walks in.

"Santana." Madison smiles before jumping into her arms.

"Hey honey, I'm so happy to see you." Santana squeezes Madison tightly before setting her down.

Brittany starts to walk over to greet Santana as well. "Hey San." Brittany smiles before leaning in to give her a couple of pecks on her lips.

"Hey, it smells really good in here." Santana says as she makes her way into the kitchen where Susan is already sitting.

"Hi Susan." Santana says giving her a hug.

"Hey Santana how was your day?" Susan asks

"Oh same old same old, just happy to be home." Santana replies honestly.

"Well everyone grab a plate so we can start eating." Brittany says as she starts to make Madison's plate and her own.

Once they have their food and drinks they all sit down at the table.

"So I know someone's birthday is coming soon." Santana smiles over to Madison.

"Me!" Madison yells excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks playfully.

"Yes it's me! I'm turning 7!"

"Oh my goodness! 7! You are getting to big!" Santana smiles.

"So do you want to do anything special for your birthday?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Can we go swimming?" Madison asks.

Brittany looks over to Santana. "Um sure if that's what you want to do, I can ask Tina to see if she doesn't mind us having the party over in their backyard." Brittany replies.

"Yes mommy! That would be fun, and then we can play games and eat hot dogs and cake!" Madison is really happy just talking about it.

"We could have all of that. Let me ask Tina first to make sure it's okay though okay honey?"

"Okay mommy." Madison says as she continues to eat her dinner.

After dinner Brittany starts to clean up as Santana goes to help while Brittany's mom and Madison play in Madison's room before bed.

"She was really happy about her birthday wasn't she?" Santana asks Brittany as she helps pick up the drinks off the table and put them in the sink.

"She is, this is the happiest I've seen her in awhile. It's nice to see." Brittany smiles over to Santana.

"It is. I'm happy she is doing so much better and her birthday is a great way to distract herself." Santana says to Brittany as she starts to do the dishes.

Brittany looks over to Santana before going up behind her and wrapping her hands around her waist and putting her head on her shoulder.

Santana smiles for a second before looking over her shoulder to give Brittany a kiss. "I think you can do better than that." Brittany smiles at Santana before Santana turns in her arms to get in a better position still up against the sink.

Santana smirks before leaning in to Brittany giving her a more heated kiss. She puts one hand behind her back caressing Brittany's back up and down while her other hand is on Brittany's neck tilting her head up before she brings her head down and starts lightly kissing down Brittany's neck. Brittany leans her head back content with this moment before she pulls Santana as close as she can bringing her lips back up to hers. "Mmm. This will never get old." Brittany smiles as she keeps her lips inches away from Santana's.

"I could kiss you all night." Brittany smiles before Santana smiles back going in for another few kisses. As they start to get a little too into it they here Madison starting to come out of her room so they pull away. "We will continue this later." Brittany whispers before stepping back and as Santana takes a breathe before turning to finish up the dishes.

"Mommy grandma said she needs to go home now." Madison says walking out into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby it is probably time. You need to get to bed yourself. Why don't you say goodnight to your grandma and then go change and brush your teeth so Santana and I can read you a book." Brittany smiles at her daughter.

Madison turns towards Susan. "Goodnight grandma." She says before giving her a hug.

"Good night Madi, I love you and I'll see you in the next couple of days."

"I love you too." Madison replies before heading back to get ready for bed.

"Thanks for having me over." Susan says as she starts to gather her things to go.

"Of course mom, anytime you want to you are more than welcome too."

At the end of the day after getting Madison to sleep Brittany and Santana decide to head to bed themselves.

"I think she did pretty good today don't you think?" Brittany asks Santana as she gets into bed.

"Yes she did, she was in a great mood during lunch too. She seems to be doing a lot better." Santana says as she gets into bed also.

"Thanks for having lunch with her today that meant a lot to her and me." Brittany tells Santana leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Sure it wasn't a big deal, I was glad to do it. Maybe I can start going once a week or something." Santana suggests to Brittany as she lays against her.

"Yeah or we could take turns too." Brittany tells Santana.

"We could do that too." Santana says as she sees Brittany starting to slow her breathing down.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." Santana says to Brittany keeping her hands wrapped around her.

"Love you too." Brittany says back before snuggling closer into Santana before falling asleep.

After a couple hours Santana can hear their door opening to the bedroom so she looks up. When she squints her eyes she sees Madison coming into the room.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Santana whispers as she lifts her head up some.

"I had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep." Madison starts to say a little upset.

"Okay come on and get in bed with us." Santana says as she lifts Madison up. Brittany starts to stir a little feeling Santana move.

"Hey what's wrong." Brittany asks as she sees Madison next to her.

"She had a bad dream so I told her she could lay with us." Santana says as Madison snuggles between the both of them.

"Yeah okay is that all she said." Brittany asks sitting up a little.

"Yeah she was a little upset but she was okay once I put her in the bed. She'll be fine just get some sleep." Santana tells Brittany as they all lay down again.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The next morning Brittany is the first one to wake up. When she looks over she sees Madison snuggled up as close as possible to Santana and Santana has a protective arm wrapped around her.

Brittany smiles at this and loves the fact that she has Santana now and doesn't know what she would do without her.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks seeing Brittany getting out of bed.

"I was going to start breakfast while you slept with Madison for a bit." Brittany whispers.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks seeing Madison snuggle into her.

"Yes she needs some more rest and she looks pretty comfortable there with you." Brittany says smiling.

"I guess she does, alright a couple more minutes then." Santana whispers as she closes her eyes again.

Brittany heads into the kitchen getting the coffee started and breakfast going. While she has a moment she goes ahead and calls Tina.

After a few rings she picks up. "Hey Brittany, you are calling offly early." Tina answers.

"Santana and Madison are still sleeping so I thought I would give you a call and see how you are doing." Brittany says to Tina.

"Doing pretty good, nothing to complain about, you?" Tina asks.

"Doing great but was wondering something." Brittany starts.

"Yes?"

"You know Madi's birthday is coming up and she wants to have a swimming party. Would it be okay if we have it at your house? I know it's a lot and if you can't do it that's okay." Brittany nervously asks.

"Of course you can Brittany! Anything for that little girl. Whatever you need just let me know." Tina agrees excitedly.

"That's great Tina, thank you so much! Santana and I are going to talk about it more and then I will get with you." Brittany answers.

"Sounds good Brittany, Lilly is calling for me, but we should meet up sometime soon have another play date." Tina suggests.

"Sure that would be great, well I'll talk to you later." Brittany says before hanging up.

After making breakfast Santana comes out with Madison. "Well good morning sleepy head." Brittany smiles down at her daughter.

"Hi mommy." Madison smiles back going up to give her mom a hug.

"I made you breakfast if you want to sit at the table." Brittany tells her daughter who nods and goes to sit down.

Santana comes up next. "Hey babe." Brittany leans in and gives Santana a kiss.

"Hey thanks for letting us sleep in." Santana smiles out of the kiss.

"Thanks for sleeping with Madi. She was so wrapped up in you I'm surprised you guys woke up before noon." Brittany says playfully.

"If you were laying in there with us I bet we would of slept longer." Santana says smiling at Brittany pulling her in for an intimate hug.

"I agree with you." Brittany whispers to Santana giving her one more kiss before pulling out of the hug and getting a cup of coffee.

Brittany gets Madison her plate of food and sets it in front of her. "I'll get your food babe." Santana says as she makes a plate for herself and Brittany.

"Thanks San." Brittany smiles taking a seat next to her daughter.

"So your mom said she would watch Madison if we ever wanted to go out on a date." Santana tells Brittany as she sets Brittany's plate in front of her and starts to eat her own.

"Yes." Brittany replies taking a bite out of her food.

"How about tonight?" Santana asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah let me call her in a little bit and see if she can." Brittany answers,

"Awesome." Santana smiles.

"You have something in mind?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Maybe. Just want to spend a night out with you." Santana smiles over to Brittany.

"Aw okay then tonight date night." Brittany starts to get excited.

After breakfast they all hangout. Brittany called her mother and she has no problem watching Madison for the night.

As the night approaches both Brittany and Santana get ready to go out. They dress casual and just can't wait to finally have a night out after the past couple of weeks.

As Brittany is playing cards with her daughter in the living room she hears a knock at the front door.

"That must be your grandma." Brittany says to her daughter standing up to get the door.

"Hey mom." Brittany smiles before giving her mom a hug.

"Hey sweetie." Susan says before entering the apartment and setting her purse on the counter.

"Everything you need is here, we won't be gone to long, and if you need anything or Madi needs anything just call." Brittany runs through everything since she hasn't really left Madison since the incident at the cabins.

"We will be fine honey, go and enjoy your night with Santana you guys deserve it." Susan smiles at her daughter giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks mom." Brittany smiles at her mom before walking over to her daughter.

Santana makes her way out of the bedroom to greet Susan and say bye to Madison also. Brittany leans down to her daughter. "Okay baby we will be back after you go to sleep."

"Where are you going mommy?" Madison asks.

"Remember when I told you Santana and I were going to dinner and grandma would be coming over?" Brittany says as Madison just nods. "That's where we are going, but we will be back soon."

"Both of you are leaving?" Madison asks again looking over to Santana. Santana looks at Brittany and then leans down to Madison.

"Hey sweetie we will be back soon okay. You get to play with grandma, aren't you excited!" Santana tries to sound excited for her.

"Yes but I will miss you and mommy." Madison starts to pout.

"Aw baby you won't even know we are gone with how much fun you are going to have with grandma." Santana tells Madison giving her hand a squeeze before standing up.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Brittany whispers to Santana worried about her daughter.

"Brittany she will be fine as soon as we go I promise. She will forget we aren't here." Brittany looks at Santana before looking down at her daughter.

Santana still sees Brittany a little worried. "What about if we leave and then in an hour we text your mom and if she says Madison is still upset we can come back." Santana says trying to compromise and make Brittany feel better.

"Okay yeah that sounds good." Brittany smiles at Santana before giving her a kiss.

"Okay well thanks again Susan." Santana tells Brittany's mother.

"You guys have fun." Susan replies.

"Thanks mom. Bye Madi we will see you later okay." Brittany tells her daughter giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before walking out with Santana.

"So where are we going babe?" Brittany asks as they leave the apartment.

"You remember that Italian place that Rachel and Quinn were talking about the other day?" Santana asks as Brittany nods.

"That place. I figured it wouldn't be too busy and they had good food according to Rachel, which I'm not sure we can trust." Santana laughs.

"It's worth a try though." Brittany smiles back as she puts her hand on Santana's thigh.

Santana feels this and smiles before taking one of her hands off of the steering wheel to put it on top of Brittany's.

Brittany looks over to Santana before turning her palm up to interlace their fingers.

"I'm glad we are getting to do this." Santana glances over towards Brittany before focusing back on the road.

"Me too. After everything that's happened with Madi it's just been hard for us to have any us time." Brittany looks over to Santana.

"Yeah but everything we've been through together will only make us stronger." Santana says as she goes to park. Once Santana parks and turns the car off she looks over to Brittany who is wiping at her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" Santana asks concerned putting her hand on Brittany's back.

"I'm fine, sorry." Brittany replies trying to compose herself. "It's just...I don't know what I did to deserve you. I don't think Madi and I would have been able to get through what we've been through without you." Brittany smiles at Santana sincerely.

"Hey" Santana says as she wipes a few tears that have fallen from Brittany's eyes. "I'm the lucky one Britt. You and Madi are everything to me and you are so strong and I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Santana smiles lifting up Brittany's chin.

"I love you." Brittany smiles before leaning in to give Santana kiss. After a few sweet kisses Santana pulls back from Brittany still stroking her cheek.

"I love you too, now let's go enjoy our date." Santana smiles as she gets out of the car as Brittany follows.

Santana waits for Brittany as she takes her hand to head into the restaurant.

"Hi how many?" The hostess asks.

"Two please." Santana answers.

"Okay right this way." The hostess smiles getting two menus and leading them to their table.

"Your waiter will be right with you." The hostess replies.

"Thank you." Brittany says before they both sit down.

"It's kind of nice here and there was no wait which already gives it bonus points." Brittany says looking around.

"I know, now to see how the food tastes." Santana laughs as they open their menus.

After they eat dinner they decide to head to Time Square, but before they do Brittany wants to check on her daughter.

"I'm just going to text my mom ad see how Madi is before we go." Brittany tells Santana as she nods while Brittany sends the text.

A couple seconds later her mom texts back letting her know everything is going great. "She said they are doing great." Brittany smiles in relief.

"See told you she would be fine. It just took a couple of minutes for us to be gone for her to be okay." Santana says to Brittany before heading out.

Once they find a place to park they head to Time Square.

Brittany is with Santana walking around Time Square enjoying their night together.

"I swear this city never sleeps." Brittany comments holding Santana's hand.

"Yeah if you can't sleep come to New York." Santana laughs as they continue to walk together. Santana has something on her mind and Brittany can tell just by looking at her.

"Is something wrong San, you've been kind of quiet since we started walking around." Santana stops walking with Brittany before she answers.

"So I was thinking." Santana begins as Brittany looks over to her.

"Thinking what?" Brittany asks.

"I think we should move in together." Santana says confidently before Brittany looks curiously at her.

"We are already together all of the time. I spend the night at your apartment at least four times a week. I love you and Madison and would love to wake up with you guys every day." Santana says sincerely.

"Where would we live?" Brittany asks.

"We could find a house together. The apartment is too small for us and my house isn't something we would have together, so let's just find a place we can rent. We have the money too." Santana comments.

"Yes, I think that would be great!" Brittany smiles excitedly to Santana. Santana smiles back before leaning in to give Brittany a passionate kiss. Once they both pull out of the kiss they lean their foreheads against one another and smile contently enjoying this night and the atmosphere.

"What do we tell Madi?" Santana asks Brittany as they pull apart.

"We will just tell her that you'll be staying with us every night now. I mean she sees you all the time, it wouldn't be much different I wouldn't think." Brittany says as they continue to walk hand in hand.

Once they get home Madison is already asleep and she was fine the whole night. They say their goodbyes to Susan before going to bed themselves.

The next morning they wake up and are excited about telling Madison about them all moving in together.

"So do you want to tell her once she wakes up?" Brittany asks Santana while they are both laying in bed.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea. I think we should just start looking today and see what we can find." Santana says looking at Brittany and giving her a kiss before getting out of bed to go brush her teeth.

Once they are up and out in the living room after a few minutes Madison joins them. "Hey sweetie." Santana smiles as Madison goes to sit in her lap on the couch. Madison snuggle into Santana as Brittany comes to sit down next to them.

"How did you sleep?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Good." Madison replies looking at her. Brittany looks up at Santana before she nods her head for her to continue.

"So we have some news for you." Brittany tells her daughter.

"What?" Madison asks curious.

"You know how Santana is over here a lot with us?" Brittany asks as Madison nods.

"How would you feel about her being here every night?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Every night! She would be here every night, that would be so cool mommy!" Madison smiles looking at her mom then looking up at Santana.

Santana is beaming once she hears Madison's answer. "So would that be okay if Santana stays with us and lives with us?" Brittany asks her daughter again.

"I can't wait to tell grandma!" Madison says hugging Santana tighter.

"There's one more thing." Santana says as Madison looks up at her.

"We are going to have to find a new place to stay that we all pick out."

"Do I get to help pick it out too?" Madison asks.

"Of course you do and guess what you even get to pick out your room and what you would want in it." Santana smiles at Madison.

"Really? Oh yes can we go today!" Madison says excitedly.

"We may go look today but we have to find some places first and then we can go check them out this week." Brittany says to her daughter who is beyond excited.

"This is great mommy!" Madison yells before getting off Santana and giving her mother a hug.

"Well I'm glad you are excited about this!" Brittany smiles hugging her daughter and looking up at Santana.

About mid day Brittany, Santana and Madison are all in the living room.

"Okay so what do you think about this one?" Brittany asks as she's looking for house to rent on her laptop.

"Whatever works for you works for me babe." Santana smile over to Brittany as she continues to play with Madison.

"That may be true, but I want this to be a decision we make together San please." Brittany cocks her head to the side to look at Santana.

"Okay, okay let me see." Santana crawls over to where Brittany is sitting on the couch.

"How many rooms?" Santana asks.

"There are three which is nice so we can have a guest room Oh and look at the backyard." Brittany points out.

"Nice babe. Yeah that looks good and plenty of room to put a playground in for Madi." Santana mentions.

"I think we should go look at it." Brittany tells Santana.

"Sure let me call the realtor so we can set up a time. What's the number?" Santana asks as she goes to get her phone. Brittany gives it to her and Santana sets up an appointment for tomorrow.

"Okay tomorrow we can go see it. You want Madi to come with us?" Santana asks.

"Yes that's what I was thinking." Brittany replies.

"Awesome, well maybe this will be the one." Santana smiles to Brittany as Brittany smiles back before moving closer to her to give her a sensual kiss.

"I hope the pictures are as good as what the house looks like. You know how they make it enticing and then it's not." Brittany says.

"We'll let's think positively. Let's think that it will be the one." Santana gives Brittany one more kiss before going over to Madison.

"Guess what?" Santana says to Madison smiling.

"What?" Madison asks.

"Your mom may have found a house for us to live in and we are going to go see it tomorrow, you want to come with us?"

"Yes!" Madison jumps up.

"So tomorrow we are going and you can tell us what you think." Santana says.

"Okay." Madison smiles.

* * *

 ** _As always thank you for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I got a new laptop and had to set it up. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The next day they head to the house to meet up with the realtor. As they get out of the car Santana opens the door for Madison as she holds her hand walking up the steps.

"Hi Ms. Lopez, I'm glad you could make it today. I'm Janet Miller." The realtor smiles shaking her hand.

"Thanks for giving us a chance to come see the house." Santana says sincerely as Madison and Brittany are standing next to her.

"Of course and you must be Ms. Pierce." The Mrs. Miller goes to shake her hand also.

"Hi and this is our daughter Madison." Brittany comments looking over to her daughter.

"Hi Madison." Mrs. Miller looks down and shakes Madison's hand also. "Well why don't you guys come in and look around." She says as Brittany, Madison and Santana walk up the steps to the porch.

"I like the porch don't you? I feel it gives you more space and shade in the front." Brittany comments.

"Yeah it's nice and we can put a swing out here or a bench." Santana continues as they walk into the front of the house.

First there is the entryway then the living room to the left. "It's a nice size isn't it?" Santana asks before they walk into the kitchen.

Brittany nods as they go to look inside the kitchen. It's not super big, but it's an open concept idea and there is an island in the middle which Brittany likes.

"I like this babe." Britany smiles as she looks into the kitchen then opens the door to the pantry.

"Yeah it's not too big but it's not too small either and there's a place for a small table." Santana says agreeing with Brittany.

They continue down the hall and into the bedrooms next. They go into the first one and like the size. "What do you think Madi?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"I like it mommy. And it has a fan! Can I look in the closet?" Madison asks.

"Sure baby." Brittany smiles as Madison makes her way over there.

She opens it up and smiles. "Look mommy I can fit my toys in here!" Madison waves over both Brittany and Santana.

"You can! So cool!" Santana smiles as she sees the smile on Madison's face.

"Why don't we go look at the other rooms." Brittany suggests as they keep walking through the house.

"I like the master bedroom babe. It's way bigger than your apartment." Santana comments.

"Yeah it is, but anything would be bigger than our old bedroom." Brittany laughs as they make their way into the bathroom and closet.

"The shower and closet are plenty big enough." Brittany comments.

"It looks great." Santana agrees. Brittany turns towards Santana. "So what do you think?" Brittany asks.

"I think we should put an offer in." Santana smiles.

"Really even if it's a little too much?"

"Yes we can afford it trust me. I think it's in a great location and the house is fairly new and it will be our own. We should go for it." Santana says excitedly.

"I agree let's ask Madison first then go talk to the realtor." Brittany and Santana walk into the bedroom where Madison is hanging out.

"So Madi what do you think?" Brittany asks her.

"I love it a lot mommy." Madison smiles as Brittany gets her answer.

"Okay we are going to go talk to the realtor, you okay staying in here for just a minute?" Brittany asks as Madison nods.

Santana and Brittany make their way into the living room where Mrs. Miller is waiting.

"So what is your decision?" She asks.

Brittany and Santana look at each other then back at the realtor.

"We'll take it." Santana says with a smile.

"Great, so the price is what we went over on the phone and I can fax the paperwork to your office so that you can sign it and we can get this deal done." The realtor replies.

"How long before we can move in?" Brittany asks.

"Well as soon as you get the paperwork filled out and we check your credit we can make a deal, so a week or two I would say if everything runs smoothly."

"Okay great thank you so much!" Santana says as they both shake her hand.

"No, thank you and I'm glad you guys like it. We will be in touch." She says as Brittany goes to get Madison and they head out to the car.

"So did we get the house?" Madison asks from the back seat.

"We did!" Brittany says excitedly to her daughter.

"Yeah! I'm going to start packing when we get home!" Madison says as Brittany and Santana start to laugh.

"I guess we need to get started on that." Santana says glancing over to Brittany before looking back at the road.

"Yeah but it won't take too long. You already have a few things at my apartment and then the rest of your stuff we can box up and move to the new house." Brittany says as they pull up to the apartment.

After they get in they relax for a bit on the couch. Brittany is leaning into Santana as Santana has her arms wrapped around her.

"So Tina said we can use her house for Madison's birthday." Brittany tells Santana.

"Oh that's great. What all do we need to do?" Santana asks while rubbing Brittany's arm up and down sweetly.

"We need to get together all the food and games that she wants, but having Tina's pool is great." Brittany replies looking up at Santana.

"When are you going to have it?" Santana asks.

"I was thinking in a couple weeks? I know her birthday isn't until the week after, but with the moving and all of that I figured we could do it then."

"Whatever you want or need me to do I'm here." Santana smiles kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"Thanks babe. I will get the invitations out tomorrow so that we can get going on that." Brittany suggests.

"Awesome and I can go get some of the supplies this weekend. We should probably meet up with Tina and explain all of this in more detail." Santana comments.

"Okay I'll call her and we can meet up with her this weekend."

The next day Santana gets a phone call from the detective they've been talking to about Melissa's trial.

"Hi Detective Martinez." Santana answers.

"Hi Ms. Lopez, do you have a second to talk?" He asks.

"Yes, of course." Santana says looking over to Brittany who is curious as to what's going on.

"Can I put you on speaker, Brittany is here with me." Santana asks.

"Yes that would actually be great, I needed to talk with the both of you." The detective replies as Santana puts the phone on speaker.

"Alright we're here." Santana says.

"Hi Ms. Pierce, thank you for taking my call."

"No problem, we are just hoping to hear good news." Brittany says calmly.

"We have talked with the attorneys and they have said that Ms. Scott will plead guilty to all of the charges. The attorneys have agreed to thirty years if you guys are okay with that."

"What would it be if we went to trial?"Brittany asks.

"It would be maybe a few more with the testimony of you guys, but we are trying to prevent your daughter from getting on the stand. This is the best we could have asked for without going to trial."

"Will she have a way of getting out earlier for good behavior?" Santana asks.

"No in the plea deal she can't appeal and get out in less time. It is up to you guys but I believe this is one of the best outcomes."

"Could you hold for just a second detective?" Santana asks looking at Brittany.

"Sure of course." He says as Santana puts him on hold.

"It's up to you Britt. Whatever you want to do." Santana moves her hand on top of Brittany's giving it a squeeze.

"I think we should just agree. I feel that we can get this behind us and move on. Plus Madi won't have to remember what happened and go through that all over again. Let's agree." Brittany says confidently.

"Alright, I completely agree." Santana says taking the phone off of hold. "Detective Martinez are you there?"

"Yes Ms. Lopez have you guys made a decision?"

"Yes we want to go through with the deal. We would rather not go to trial. We have been moving on from this and we believe that the thirty years will do." Santana says as she continues to hold onto Brittany's hand. Brittany looks at her and gives her a half smile.

"Okay thank you Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce. Everything will be processed and if there are any concerns we will give you a call, but I believe this will work."

"Thank you Detective Martinez." Santana replies before hanging up.

Brittany breaths out a sigh of relief. Santana slowly walks over to her pulling her in for a hug.

"It's over babe. Now we can officially move on from this." Santana whispers to Brittany while still holding her.

"I'm so happy this is over with. It was always something we had to think about and now we don't have to especially with Madison doing so well." Brittany replies as she pulls away from Santana but still holding onto her.

Santana smiles widely before leaning up to capture Britany's lips in hers. They move their lips in sync enjoying the moment. After a few seconds they pull apart. "I love you." Brittany smiles looking at Santana.

"I love you too. Why don't we finish making the list for Madison's birthday and then I'll send the paperwork to our realtor to get the house documents finished." Santana says.

"Sounds good babe." Brittany smiles as she starts the list and Santana sends the needed documents to the realtor.

* * *

The next few days go smoothly. They got the bid on the house and they will be moving in at the beginning of the month. Brittany is a little overwhelmed with Madison's birthday party duties. She is in the kitchen going over everything that she still needs to get by Saturday.

"Hey babe." Santana walks into the kitchen where Brittany is sitting at the table.

"Hey San." Brittany says as she tries to think of what else she needs.

"We pretty much have everything don't we? I got most of the supplies and you picked up the food to grill right?" Santana asks as she goes to stand behind Brittany putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but I don't know there's always extra stuff that we forget about and I just want to make sure she has a great time with everything she's been through these last few months." Brittany tells Santana looking up at her.

"Hey she will love whatever you do. She wants to swim and she's going to do that. All of the people she wants to be there are coming. She will have a great time babe, don's stress about this okay?" Santana tells Brittany as she keeps her hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, I'm freaking out over nothing." Brittany smiles.

"Did you get all of the gifts she wanted?" Santana asks.

"Yes I've been kind of getting things for her as the times gone on whenever she mentions something new that she wants. Think she has plenty of presents." Brittany laughs.

"Okay we can get there early to Tina's to set everything up and then Madison can swim some before everyone gets there." Santana suggests.

"That would work. I'll call Tina and see if we can get there early."

It's finally the day of Madison's birthday. "Hey Madi you ready to go?" Santana asks as she finishes loading everything into the car.

"Yes!" Madison smiles carrying her towel running into the living room.

"Is your mom coming?" Santana asks as she has everything ready to go.

"I think so she was getting one more thing and then we can leave." Madison tells Santana as she stands next to her. A few minutes later Brittany comes out of her room ready to go.

"Sorry babe. I just didn't want to forget anything." Brittany says to Santana as they head out.

"It's okay Britt. You sure you are ready?" Santana asks one more time.

"Yeah let's go." They all get into Santana's car and head to Tina's. Once they get there they head inside. Madison goes to play with Lilly while Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Mike start getting everything ready.

"Thanks again Tina for letting us use your place." Brittany says as they set up the decorations.

"Anytime Britt. It will be fun to have everyone over here." Tina smiles as she continues to help Brittany decorate.

Santana and Mike are out by the pool getting the grill ready to cook the hamburgers and hot dogs. "So is Madi excited about today?" Mike asks getting out a few burgers and hot dogs to put onto the grill.

"She hasn't stopped talking about it. She was so excited to do her birthday here." Santana tells Mike as she grabs a drink from the cooler.

"Well I'm glad. She deserves to have a day for her." Mike smiles while flipping a burger.

After getting everything set up. Everyone starts arriving for the party. Madison has a few of her friends from school come and then some of Santana's friends also show up with some gifts.

"Hey mom." Brittany says as she opens the door and gives her a hug.

"Hey sweetie where do you want me to put her present?" Susan asks.

"We have a table over here for all of her gifts. Everyone is outside in the pool if you want to go out that way." Brittany tells her mom as she nods to go out back.

As Brittany makes her way outside she sees Santana in the pool with Madison and all of the other kids as they play. Brittany can only smile at how caring Santana is with her daughter.

"She's pretty good with her isn't she?" Tina comments coming up from behind Brittany.

Brittany looks over at Tina before smiling. "She's wonderful Tina. She spends so much time with her and she never complains about having her around all the time. I don't know seeing Santana with her in the pool just makes me love her even more." Brittany continues to smile.

"She's pretty awesome if I have to say from just what I see of her. I wouldn't let her go."

"Oh trust me I won't. She's the best thing that's happened to us in a long time." Brittany agrees.

Everyone continues to have a good time eating and swimming until it's time for cake and presents. Everyone makes their way into the living room where Madison is sitting with all of her friends around her.

Santana and Brittany go into the kitchen to get Madison's cake. "Hey babe do you have the matches?" Brittany asks Santana as they stand in the kitchen.

"Yeah let me get them." Santana goes into the bag in the kitchen and then pulls out the matches handing them to Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany says as she starts to light the candles.

"Ready." Brittany smiles to Santana holding the cake getting ready to walk into where everyone is waiting.

"Always." Santana smiles back.

They make their way to the table singing happy birthday as everyone continues together. Madison has the biggest smile on her face as she sees the birthday cake in front of her. Once they are finished singing Madison closes her eyes, makes a wish and blows out her candles.

"Yay good job Madi! Happy Birthday!" Brittany smiles as everyone starts clapping.

"Alright who wants cake?" Brittany asks as Madison gets the first piece.

Brittany passes out all of the cake and ice cream and then Madison opens her presents. Of course she got way more things than she needed, but Brittany was just happy that her daughter has had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Hey babe." Santana says to Brittany walking up behind her wrapping her hands around her waist.

"Hey." Brittany smiles over to her giving her a peck on her lips as she continues to watch her daughter play.

"So I would have to say I think this party was a success." Santana smiles.

"I agree. Madi looks so happy and everyone has been so great. I'm glad we did it this way." Brittany smiles looking over to Santana.

"Me too babe, but we should probably start picking up and getting things put up. Tina and Mike probably want their house back." Santana laughs.

"Yeah you are probably right. You want to go get her toys and things in the car while I start picking up in here." Brittany suggests as Santana nods and they start cleaning up.

After about thirty minutes mostly everyone has left and they are getting ready to leave.

"Thanks again Tina so much for letting us use your house this was a lot of fun."

"Anytime Brittany and you didn't have to clean up we could have gotten it."

"You guys let us use the house the least we could do was clean up." Brittany smiles as Madison comes out changed out of her swimsuit.

"You ready to go Madi?"

"Yes mommy."

"Well go give Tina a hug and say thank you."

Madison runs over to Tina giving her a big hug. "Thank you Ms. Tina I really liked my birthday!" Madison smiles.

"You are more than welcome Madi. Anytime you want to come swim you can." Tina smiles as Madison walks back over to her mom and Santana.

"Well thanks again Tina and we will see you soon." Brittany says as she gives her a hug and they get ready to go home.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Was trying to figure out how to write this chapter, hope it turned out okay. Hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Brittany and Santana have been living in their new house for about three weeks. They still have a lot left to put up but it is starting to look more like their home together. Brittany has been putting in more hours at work and she found out that she has a conference that she has to go to over the weekend.

"Hey San are you okay with watching Madi for the next couple of days while I go to this conference?" Brittany asks.

"Yes babe we will be great. We need to talk to Madi first though so she understands why you aren't here." Santana suggests.

"Good idea. Let me go get her." Brittany tells Santana as she goes to get Madi out of her room.

"Hey Madi, Santana and I want to talk with you for a second." Brittany smiles as they head into the living room.

Madison sits down on the couch wondering what's going on. "So you know how Santana sometimes has to go out of town for work and it's just you and me?" Brittany asks as Madison nods her head.

"Well now I have to go out of town for two days and Santana is going to stay with you."

"Just Santana?" Madison questions.

"Yes baby, just Santana until I get back." Brittany tells her daughter from her sitting position on the couch.

"Is she going to be with me every day?" Madison asks still not completely understanding.

"Yes she will be here with you and she won't leave you by yourself. It will be the same as the other weekends I just won't be here with you guys." Brittany tries to explain.

"When are you coming back mommy?" Madison asks.

"Sunday afternoon, but please be good for Santana and I'll skype with the both of you at night okay." Brittany tells her daughter giving her a hug.

"Okay mommy as long as I get to stay with Santana."

"You will baby! You and me we will have so much fun!" Santana smiles at Madison trying to help out with the situation.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in." Brittany says to her daughter as she jumps up going to get her pajamas on.

"That went well. Hopefully when I leave for the weekend she's okay, I've never really left her with anyone other than my mom." Brittany tells Santana as she's sitting next to her on the couch.

"She's been with me enough that I think it's normal for her and since we are in the new house together and have been building our life more together she should be okay." Santana smiles up at Brittany trying to reassure her.

Brittany smiles back before leaning closer to Santana connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Santana returns the kiss happily. After a few more pecks they pull apart. "I love you." Brittany whispers to Santana hoping she knows how much she means it.

"I love you too." Santana smiles back while giving Brittany's hand a squeeze.

"I should probably go get Madison to bed." Brittany tells Santana getting up from the couch.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Santana asks.

"Is it okay if I just read to her tonight since I won't get to see her for the next couple of days?" Brittany asks not wanting to offend Santana.

"Sure baby, if you need me though I'll be in here." Santana completely understands.

Brittany goes to tuck her daughter in, she sees her sitting in bed playing with her toys.

"Hey sweetie you ready for bed?" Brittany asks her daughter going to sit next to her.

"Yes mommy. I even brushed my teeth!" Madison says proudly.

"You did! Good job sweetie, you are getting so big!" Brittany smiles at her daughter.

"Let me tuck you in okay." Brittany tells her daughter as she lays down and she covers her up.

"It will be okay mommy when you leave." Madison smiles at her mom.

Brittany looks at her daughter adoringly wondering how someone so young could be so intuitive.

"I know it will baby, I'm just going to miss you a lot." Brittany gives her daughter a half smile while pushing some hair out of her face.

"I will miss you too mommy, but Santana will be here and I love her too." Madison tells her mom not realizing how much she is helping her be okay with leaving.

"She loves you too and can't wait to just hang out with you. I'm glad you are okay with me leaving, you are being such a big girl." Brittany tells her daughter.

"I am a big girl now mommy, I'm 7!" Madison smiles.

"Oh I forgot how big you are now." Brittany laughs at how confident she is.

"Well get some sleep baby and I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Brittany tells her daughter before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too mommy." Madison says before closing her eyes.

Brittany heads out of her room and goes to see Santana who is now in the bedroom getting ready for bed.

"Hey baby." Brittany says seeing Santana brushing her teeth.

"Hey Britt, how did it go?" Santana asks as she finishes rinsing her mouth out.

"It went so well, she is so grown up." Brittany smiles thinking about what her daughter said.

"She is a smart little girl babe." Santana says walking closer to Brittany wrapping her hands around her waist.

Brittney instinctively puts her hands around Santana's neck pulling her closer. "She had some pretty awesome things to say about you and I would have to say I agree." Brittany smirks before leaning in to give Santana a passionate kiss. Santana deepens the kiss by pulling her a little closer by the waist. After a few seconds they pull apart breathing a little heavier than before.

"Get ready for bed babe I'll be waiting." Santana smirks before leaving the room.

* * *

It's the day that Brittany is leaving for the conference. She is a little sad because this is the first time leaving her daughter.

Santana walks in on Brittany whose finishing packing her bag.

"You ready to go?" Santana asks.

"Yes just a little worried about leaving Madi and you for two days." Brittany gives Santana a half smile.

"Hey it will be fine. You can Skype with us every night and it's only two days babe." Santana says as she walks closer to Brittany.

"I know but still." Brittany says turning towards Santana and wrapping her arms around her.

"It will be good for you to get away for a couple days, have some fun with your friends while you're out." Santana says holding Brittany tightly.

"I'll try but without you and Madi I'm not sure how much fun I'll have." Brittany says looking at Santana.

"You will be having so much fun doing what you love you won't even think about missing us." Santana tries to be as positive as she can.

"I don't know about that it's kind of hard not to miss you." Brittany smiles to Santana giving her a kiss.

"Well go say bye to Madi before Mike and Tina get here to pick you up." Santana lets Brittany go to say bye to her daughter.

"Hey Madi." Brittany walks into her room.

"Hi mommy." Madi says looking up from playing with her toys.

"I'm getting ready to go so I wanted to say bye." Brittany smiles at her daughter sadly.

"You are leaving now?" Madison questions.

"Yes baby. But Santana will be here like we talked about."

"Okay mommy, I will miss you but it will be okay." Madison tells her mom getting up to give her a hug.

"I love you baby." Brittany says squeezing her daughter.

"I love you too mommy." Madison tells Brittany as she pulls out of the hug.

"You want to come out into the living room?" Brittany asks trying to keep from crying.

"Okay." Madison says taking her mom's hand.

"I got all of your bags out here for you to take." Santana tells Brittany dropping her last bag by the front door.

"Thanks babe. Tina and Mike should be here any second." Brittany walks up closer to where Santana is standing.

"Okay we'll have a good time okay. I love you." Santana smiles hoping Brittany understands it's okay that she is leaving for a couple days.

"I love you too San." Brittany smiles before giving Santana a couple of kisses.

Brittany gets a call from Tina and Mike letting them know she's there.

"Okay I'll see you guys in two days." Brittany says as she looks back to Santana who is holding Madison's hand.

"Bye mommy!" Madison yells waving at her before she grabs her bag and heads out.

Once Brittany is gone Santana turns to Madison. "What do you want to do first?" Santana asks Madison.

"Can we just watch a movie?" Madison replies.

"We sure can I'll get the popcorn if you go pick the movie." Santana smiles at Madi as she runs to find a movie and Santana gets the popcorn ready.

After a couple minutes Madison has the movie and Santana has the popcorn.

"Okay let me put it in and you hold the popcorn." Santana tells Madison as she hands her the popcorn while she's sitting on the couch.

Once she puts the movie in she goes to sit next to Madison. They cuddle the entire time as they enjoy the movie. Once it's finished Santana plays a few games with Madison before they get the skype call from Brittany.

Brittany gets on skype to talk with Santana and Madison.

"Hey Madi I think your mommy is skyping us." Santana says as Madison runs into the room.

"Hey babe." Santana smiles looking at Brittany through the laptop.

"Hey honey. Hey Madison!" Brittany smiles also.

"Hi mommy!" Madison says excitedly.

"Are you having fun with Santana?" Brittany asks.

"Yes. We watched a movie and ate popcorn and played games." Madison looks to Santana before looking back at the screen.

"Really that sounds fun!" Brittany tries to say with as much enthusiasm as her daughter.

"What are you doing mommy?" Madison asks.

"I'm just sitting in my hotel room right now but I have to go out in about an hour for dinner to meet with some people." Brittany tells her daughter.

"Okay mommy you be home tomorrow?"

"No baby I'll be home Sunday okay. One more night after tonight okay?"

"Okay." Madison says a little disappointed.

"Hey we are having fun aren't we?" Santana leans into Madison playfully trying to get her to smile.

Madison looks up at Santana and smiles back. "Yes!" Madison hugs her before looking back at her mom on the laptop.

"Hey Madi why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed and then I'll skype with you tomorrow." Brittany tells her daughter who seems okay now.

"Okay mommy I love you." Madison waves at her mom.

"Love you too baby." Brittany says as Madison leaves the room.

"She doing okay?" Brittany asks Santana wanting to know how Madison is doing.

"Yeah she's been great. We had dinner and she has asked for you a couple times but I've kept her busy."

"I'm glad she's okay."

"How are you doing there babe? You said you have a dinner?" Santana asks.

"Yeah Mike, Tina and I are meeting with a few people that could potentially promote our school to get more students. It's kind of important."

"You'll be great Britt. Just be yourself and there's no way they won't love you." Santana smiles at the screen Brittany's on.

"Thanks baby. I should probably start getting ready even though I want to stay talking with you." Brittany pouts.

"It's okay babe just text me when you make it back to your hotel room please. I love you and I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"I love you too San. I'll see you soon." Brittany says before blowing Santana a kiss and logging off.

"Madison you ready for bed?" Santana asks her as she walks into the living room.

"Yes mama." Madison says starting to get up.

Santana stands there for a second thinking about what Madison just said. She decides to just let it go thinking that it was a fluke thing.

Santana walks into Madison bedroom to read her a book before she goes to sleep.

"Okay baby did you pick out a book." Santana asks.

"Yes right here." Madison says handing Santana the book before getting into her bed.

After Santana reads the story Madison is still awake. "You thinking about something?" Santana asks her.

"I miss mommy." Madison tells Santana honestly.

"I know you do sweetie and I miss mommy too but she will be back after one more night okay?"

"Okay mama." Madison smiles at Santana again saying mama.

"Hey baby do you know that you called me mama twice now?" Santana asks Madison happy but wondering what she's thinking.

"You and mommy and me live together now so now you are my mama too. My friends at school have a mommy and a daddy and they live together. Can I call you that?" Madison scrunches her forehead.

"Of course you can. You can call me whatever you want." Santana smiles widely at Madison giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad mommy and you and me live together." Madison tells Santana.

"I am too. Do you like the house and your new room?"

"Yeah I like it a lot, it's bigger than my other room." Madison lays down a little more tired.

"It is isn't it? And you have a yard that we can play in too." Santana tells Madison rubbing her head trying to get her to go to sleep. Madison nods as she starts to close her eyes.

"Go to sleep baby I'll be here when you get up." Santana whispers to Madison.

"Goodnight mama I love you." Madison whispers back yawning and cuddling more into her blanket.

"I love you too baby." Santana gives Madison a kiss before heading into the living room.

She thinks about calling Brittany to tell her about what Madison said but decides to just tell her in person when she gets back.

After another night Brittany is finally home. She walks into the house and sets her bags down by the front door before walking into the living room to greet Santana.

"Hey babe." Brittany smiles as she sees Santana reading some notes on her laptop. She walks over to Santana giving her a kiss.

"I missed you more than I thought I could after just two days. I don't want to leave for a weekend again." Brittany says as she sits down next to Santana.

"I missed you too." Santana gives Brittany another kiss.

"I do have something to tell you though." Santana starts turning more towards Brittany.

"What?" Brittany pulls back a little curious as to what it is.

"Madison called me mama three times. The first time I just let it go but then she did it again so I asked her if she knew what she said and she asked if it was okay. I told her yes, but I hope that's okay with you." Santana asks nervously.

"Yes! That's great honey! I'm not sure how she knows to call you mama or why she chose now but I'm glad she did." Brittany says happily.

"I am too, I thought I would freak out but I was just so happy that she said that. It was so great hearing her say it. She was telling me that at school she has friends and when they all live together they call them mommy and daddy so I'm guessing she just assumes it's the same for us."

"I'm glad babe." Brittany is smiling so widely. "I love you." Brittany gives Santana another kiss.

"I love you too." Santana smiles. "Madison is in her room if you want to go back to see her."

Brittany heads back into Madison's room. She sees her playing with her toys and walks in. Madison hears a noise and turns around. "Mommy!" Madison yells jumping up to give Brittany a hug.

"Hey baby! I missed you so much!" Brittany hugs Madison tightly.

"I missed you too" Madison hugs back.

"Did you have fun with Santana?" Brittany pulls back looking at her daughter.

"Yes I always have fun with mama."

"Do you know that you called Santana mama?" Brittany asks her daughter.

"Yes I called her that last night, can I call her that mommy?" Madison asks her mom hoping that it's okay.

"Yeah baby you can call her that. She probably loves that you call her that." Brittany smiles at her daughter.

"I like calling her mama." Madison smiles. "Will you stay home now mommy?" Madison asks her mom.

"Yep no more trips for a while." Brittany says sitting next to her daughter playing with her for a little bit while Santana starts dinner.

They come out of Madison's room where Santana has dinner ready. "Hey dinners ready." Santana gets the plates ready for them to eat.

"Thanks babe." Brittany starts walking with Madison into the kitchen. Madison takes a seat at the table while Brittany helps Santana get the drinks.

"So the trip went well?" Santana asks as they sit down at the table.

"I think it did. We learned a lot about the business and ways to get more dancers to come to the institute. Overall I'm glad I went."

"See it was worth it and Madi and I had plenty of fun. Right Madi."

"Yes! We did so much stuff mommy. I like when mama stays and plays with me." Madison smiles and Santana has the biggest grin on her face and I don't think she will ever get tired of hearing Madi say that.

* * *

 _ **As always thanks for reading! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Santana has been working a lot these last couple of weeks because Quinn has been out of town, so it's just her and Rachel at the office. She tries to be home at night, but it's been proving harder to do when they are a woman down.

"Did you get those documents Rachel?" Santana asks from her office.

Rachel comes in handing them to her. "Yes the clients signed them this morning."

"Thanks." Santana replies not looking up from her work.

Rachel stands there for a second before speaking. "Why don't you go home and spend time with Brittany and Madison. You've been working a lot and I feel like you haven't left in the past two weeks." Rachel is concerned about how much Santana has been working.

"I can't just leave Rachel. There is still so much to do. Once Quinn is back then it will let up some." Santana argues.

"But Santana don't you want to see Brittany and Madison?" Rachel counters.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Santana looks up at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, I just think you should stop for the day." Rachel continues.

"Well Rachel if I had someone else to complete this paperwork then I would, but I don't so if you will excuse me I need to finish working." Santana sounds upset about her situation. Rachel just sighs and leaves her office. As she does Santana puts her head on her desk sighing as well.

She is pulled out of her thoughts when her phone starts to ring. She sees its Brittany and immediately picks up.

"Hey Britt." Santana smiles sounding exhausted.

"Hey babe, I know you are busy but I was wondering when you thought you would be coming home." Brittany asks knowing how much Santana has been working.

"I don't know Britt, I still have a bunch of paperwork to finish before tomorrow.."

"Okay." Brittany says cutting Santana off sounding a little more upset.

"I'm sorry Britt, you know I want to be home, but just until Friday then it will ease up." Santana tries to convince her.

"I know but Madison and I haven't really seen you at all these last two weeks. Madison was asking me if you were out of town. I know you are busy but it's hard on us too." Brittany wants to be understanding but still wants Santana to know how she feels.

Santana sits and contemplates before making a decision. "I'll head out now and be home before its Madison's bedtime so I can get her to sleep." Santana decides.

"You don't have too, I didn't want to make you feel guilty." Brittany replies knowing that she sounded a little harsher than she wanted too.

"It's okay Britt, I want to come home."

"Okay Madison will be excited, I'll see you soon. I love you." Brittany replies.

"Love you too." Santana says before hanging up and grabbing her purse to go tell Rachel bye.

"Hey I'm going to leave for a couple hours then I'll be back." Santana tells Rachel sticking her head into her office.

"Why don't you just stay home?" Rachel suggests.

"I can't, I have papers that need to be finished before some clients show up tomorrow." Santana replies.

"Okay well I'll probably grab a bite to eat and come back to help you." Rachel tells Santana.

"You don't have to do that you can go home." Santana says guiltily not wanting to drag Rachel into this as well.

"To what. My empty apartment. No thanks, I can help so you don't sleep here all night." Rachel says trying to help Santana out.

"Thanks Rachel." Santana says sincerely before heading out.

Once Santana gets home she sees Madison in her pajamas watching TV. Madison looks up when she hears the door.

"Mama!" Madison yells running to give Santana a hug.

"Hey sweetie. Mommy said you wanted me to tuck you in, so I came home for a bit." Santana smiles at Madison squeezing her tighter.

"I miss you mama. I didn't see you all week." Madison pouts pulling out of the hug.

"I'm sorry baby. Work has been busy, but soon I will be home a lot more." Santana feels even guiltier seeing the look on Madison's face.

"Okay mama." Madison hugs Santana one more time.

"Hey" Brittany smiles walking up to them.

"Hey babe." Santana says standing up as she leans into Brittany giving her a peck on her lips.

"I'm glad you could come home." Brittany smiles leaning in to give Santana another kiss.

"I wanted to tuck Madison in since I haven't been able to do it for the last couple of days. After I get her to bed I have to head back to work to finish a couple of things though." Santana whispers the last part knowing Brittany may not be happy about that.

Brittany pulls back from Santana before looking down at her daughter sweetly. "Hey Madi can you go brush your teeth please?" Brittany asks her daughter as she just nods and heads to the bathroom.

Brittany looks back up at Santana clearly upset. "Tonight. Really Santana, you aren't staying, it's already late?!" Brittany asks irritated.

"I'm sorry Britt, there is just so much to do while Quinn is gone. Rachel is coming to help me so that I can get it all done sooner." Santana is upset at herself but knows she needs to finish her work.

"Fine." Brittany says turning around going back into their bedroom. Santana sighs before walking into Madison room.

"Ready for bed sweetie?" Santana asks her daughter who is sitting on her bed.

"Yes mama. I already picked out a book for you to read!" Madison smiles excitedly.

"Well come on then!" Santana smiles walking over to Madison's bed. She gets Madison covered up before sitting down next to her. Santana opens the book and begins to read. Once she is finished she sits there just watching Madison content in this moment.

"Are you working more mama?" Madison asks.

"Yeah baby just until Friday and then we can do whatever you want okay." Santana smiles at her daughter.

"But I miss you mama and so does mommy." Madison says as Santana smiles weakly.

"I miss you guys too baby. I would rather be here with you and mommy." Santana pauses for a second before continuing. "How do you know mommy misses me?" Santana asks.

"She just looks sad mama, I don't like it. Grandma came over for dinner yesterday and I heard her talking about you." Madison says being the smart girl that she is.

"Okay baby, I'll go talk to mommy to make her not sad okay. I'm sorry for working so much, but I promise it will stop soon." Santana gives Madison a kiss on her forehead, and tells her goodnight before getting up and closing her door gently.

Santana makes her way into the living room before getting her phone out and calling Rachel. After a few rings she picks up. "Hey Rachel I'm not going to make it back tonight, so don't worry about going back either." Santana tells her.

"Oh okay sounds good, what made you change your mind?" Rachel asks being nosy.

"Madison and Brittany. I didn't realize how much it is bothering them, so I'm going to stay home with Brittany and then come back in the morning."

"I may just go in for a bit to finish a few things since I don't really have anything else to do." Rachel says wanting to help as much as she can.

"Okay thanks Rachel and I'll see you in the morning." Santana says before hanging up. She sets her phone down and quietly makes her way to their bedroom. She slowly opens the door to see Brittany sitting up in bed with the TV on.

When Brittany hears the door she looks over to see Santana. Santana can tell she had been crying which breaks her heart even more. Santana walks over to Brittany getting in on her side of the bed sitting right next to her. Brittany just stares at the TV for a second before speaking.

"I thought you had work to get too." Brittany says not taking her eyes off of the television.

"Well I was but decided it can wait until tomorrow. I wanted to spend some time with you." Santana says looking to Brittany who is still looking at the TV. When she hears this she glances over to Santana before looking back in front of her.

Santana leans over Brittany and turns the TV off to get Brittany's attention. "Britt look at me." Santana says softly as Brittany slowly turns her head.

"Why didn't you tell me how much it bothered you that I haven't been home a lot this week?" Santana asks rubbing Brittany's hand with her thumb.

"I didn't want to seem needy or anything." Brittany says shyly looking down.

"Hey you can tell me okay. I have been working probably more than necessary." Santana brushes a few strands of hair out of Brittany's face.

"I know that you have to work and I thought I would be fine for a week or two but you being around for dinner and home at night then not being here. I don't know, I didn't realize how much I needed you I guess." Brittany looks over to Santana.

"I get it. If I were in your shoes I would be feeling the same way." Santana smiles over to Brittany.

Brittany looks at Santana before leaning up against her and snuggling up close. Santana wraps her arm around Brittany wanting her to feel comforted.

"I just want to stay like this for the night." Brittany says looking up at Santana.

"We can do whatever you want." Santana smiles leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I love you." Brittany smiles.

"I love you too." Santana smiles back giving her one more kiss.

"So when does Quinn come back?" Brittany asks.

"She will be back Friday so a couple more days, but I will only work until six so I can be home with you and Madi for dinner." Santana tells her.

"We would like that." Brittany's smile gets wider.

"I would like that too." Santana smiles back.

* * *

After a few more days Quinn is finally back and Santana and Rachel are grateful. They now realize how much easier it is to have the three of them doing all of the work instead of just two.

"You cannot leave for two weeks again. That was a nightmare." Santana half-jokingly says to Quinn.

"Why, too much work for you." Quinn playfully says back.

"I am not going to lie, it was horrible. I mean Rachel and I got through it but basically lived at the office, and I don't want to do that again." Santana tells Quinn.

"Okay, so no more long trips, I get it." Quinn smiles.

"Glad you had a good time, but we have double the clients coming in today to meet with us since we had to push all of the meetings back."

"Okay what time does the first one come in?" Quinn asks.

"In about an hour so we have time to prep." Santana replies handing over the folder to Quinn.

"Okay I'll go look these over before it starts." Quinn leaves Santana's office as Santana's phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Santana answers.

"Hey Santana, am I calling at a bad time." Santana's brother asks.

"Oh no not at all what's going on?" Santana asks.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to and if you had time to see your brother and nieces this weekend?" Josh asks his sister.

"Yeah of course it's been awhile. Madison would love to hang out with Julie and Paige." Santana replies.

"Great so will it be you, Brittany and Madi?" Josh asks.

"Yep, I'll talk with Brittany and make sure she isn't working, but I'm so looking forward to it." Santana smiles.

"Okay great, I'll tell the girls."

"Cool, well I have a client coming in soon, but I'll give you a call later."

"Sounds good Santana talk to you soon."

"Bye Josh." Santana hangs up before getting back to her work.

Once the day is over she heads home to see that Madison and Brittany are already there.

Santana walks in and sets her bag down before heading into the kitchen where Brittany is making dinner.

"Hey babe you are home earlier than normal." Brittany smiles glad to see Santana.

"Yeah we got everything done early and our last client didn't show up so I went ahead and left." Santana leans in to give Brittany a kiss. "So what are you making for dinner?" Santana asks.

"Just spaghetti, Madi was talking about it so I thought why not." Brittany says getting back to dinner.

"Anything sounds good right now." Santana smiles looking up at Brittany. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to my brother's house this weekend. He called me today to see if we wanted to come see him and my nieces."

"Yeah sure babe. That would be fun, it's about time we went to see him." Brittany smiles.

"Awesome I'll give him a call tomorrow and let him know that we can make it. I think that the kids would play great together."

"Yes Madi would love that. I think this could be great getting to know your family better. I know we've seen him at parties and things but getting to actually get to know him better would be good for us." Brittany comments.

"I agree babe, I'll give him a call tomorrow to set it up." Santana smiles happy that they are getting to do this.

"I'm going to go see Madison, unless you need help with dinner." Santana looks up at Brittany.

"No, I'm fine she'll be happy to see you though." Brittany says as she continues to stir the spaghetti. Santana nods and makes her way to see Madison. Once she gets to her room she sees her reading a book to some of her animals.

Santana knocks and opens the door all of the way before Madison sees her. "Hey mama." Madison smiles.

"Hey Madi. What are you doing in here?" Santana asks as she goes to sit next to her.

"Just playing with my dolls." Madison tells her mom.

"Sounds like fun, how was school today?" Santana asks her daughter.

"It was okay." Madison says looking down.

Santana looks at her confused before thinking about what to say. "Why was it just okay sweetie?" Santana asks wanting to make sure there was nothing wrong.

Madison looks up at Santana before replying. "When I was playing on the playground at recess, Macy who is supposed to be my best friend told me that she didn't want me to play with her. It hurt my feelings." Madison sounds a little upset.

Santana puts her hand on Madison back rubbing it sweetly. "Well maybe it was just for today and tomorrow she will play with you again. Sometimes when you have a best friend you spend so much time together that you may just need a break."

"Why would she need a break?" Madison asks confused.

"Well is there ever a time where you play with a friend all the time or talk to them a lot and sometimes just want to talk to someone else?" Santana tries to explain.

"There is Johnny who sits next to me in class and sometimes I wish I was sitting next to someone else. He is always wanting to talk to me and I sometimes just want him to be quiet." Madison explains to Santana.

"Well it's kind of like that. Maybe Macy just wanted sometime by herself and then tomorrow she will be okay to play with you. Don't be upset about it, it will be fine tomorrow." Santana smiles at her daughter.

Madison contemplates accepting Santana's answer. "Yes mama I get it. So it's kind of like Johnny where I need a break but then the next day I am okay." Madison smiles up at Santana thinking she's figured it out.

"Just like that sweetie, I'll ask you again tomorrow after school if everything is better okay?" Santana says.

"Okay mama I will let you know." Madison gets up to hug her mom on the floor.

"Why don't we go eat dinner now, I bet your mommy has it ready to go." Santana tells her daughter before standing up and taking Madison's hand.

Once they get into the kitchen they see dinners ready. "Smells great Britt."

"Everything is ready if you want to get the drinks. Madi why don't you sit down and I'll get your food." Brittany starts to make a plate for her.

Santana gets the drinks and her food, while Brittany gets her own and Madison's. They all sit down to eat dinner.

"Did you talk with your brother?" Brittany asks as she takes a bite from her spaghetti.

"Yes he said Saturday we could come up in the morning and stay all day. They have a park in their neighborhood and he was wanting to grill."

"Do we need to bring anything?" Brittany asks always wanting to be polite.

"We could bring dessert. I also got a few gifts for my nieces." Santana tells Brittany.

"Where are we going mommy?" Madison asks as she takes a bite out of her bread.

"Do you remember mama's brother and his kids?" Brittany asks her.

"Julie and Paige?" Madison asks.

"Yes Julie and Paige. We are going to go see them this weekend. Does that sound good?"

"Yes mommy that sounds great. I liked playing with them since they are almost my age." Madison tells her mom.

"I'm glad baby. Are you almost done with your dinner?" Brittany asks her.

"Yes, I'm finished."

"Why don't you go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth. Then mama and I will be in to tuck you in." Madison nods her head and goes to get ready for bed.

"Thanks for dinner babe, it was really good." Santana gets up and starts to clean up the dishes.

"I'm glad you liked it San." Brittany starts to put the leftovers in the fridge.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I hope you all had a great holiday. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Hey Britt?" Santana asks as she starts to go through another box of her things to put up in the house.

"Yeah babe?" Brittany asks back looking up from what she's doing.

"Are you glad we were able to move in together?" Santana asks pulling out a book from the box to put on the shelf.

"Yeah, of course San. Why do you ask?" Brittany looks up at Santana curiously.

Santana hesitates for a second before answering. "I just wanted to make sure you were still happy about us. I know living with someone 24/7 is different than visiting each other every other day."

Brittany gets up from her spot and walks over to Santana. "Baby, I love you and am so glad we made the decision to live together. What brought this up?" Brittany asks as she rubs Santana's arm up and down.

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy. I know I am and I love getting to be with you and Madison every day, but it's just we see each other's good moments and the moments where we are a little more stressed out. I just want to make sure it's what you want." Santana continues letting her past experiences somewhat bring up the insecurity's that she has.

"Santana." Brittany starts lifting her chin up. "This is the best decision that I could have made for Madison and I. You have been amazing ever since we started living together. Yes we may have stressful days, but knowing that I get to wake up next to you every day is so worth it." Brittany smiles at Santana leaning into her giving her a sweet kiss.

Santana smiles out of the kiss and sighs contently. "You are amazing Britt." Santana says.

"So are you San." Brittany says pulling Santana in for a hug.

After a few seconds they pull apart.

"Are you going to call your brother to see if Saturday is still okay?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, I'll go do that now actually." Santana says pulling away from Brittany going to grab her phone.

Santana calls her brother and he picks up after a few rings.

"Hey Santana!" He says happy that she's called.

"Hey Josh, how are you?"

"Doing good haven't heard from you in a while so I'm glad you called."

"I know I'm sorry I've just been super busy with moving into the new house and work."

"Ah how is the house? Everything going well with Brittany and Madison?"

"It's going great. We love the new house and just finished getting all the boxes put away. But I was just calling to make sure Saturday was still okay and what time you wanted us to be there." Santana asks.

"Yes Saturday would still be great. How about coming around 11 or so that way we can hangout and eat lunch. Plus Samantha has to work in the morning and she wanted to see you guys as well." Josh tells Santana.

"Awesome, Madison will be happy to hear that. Do you need me to bring anything?" Santana asks sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"No I'll take care of the food and we can just hangout for the day."

"Okay great, well looking forward to seeing you guys."

"Me too sis, I have to get going but I'll see you Saturday."

"Alright love you Josh."

"Love you too sis. See you soon." Josh says before hanging up.

"So what's the plan?" Brittany asks walking up behind Santana.

"He said it sounds great so we will go over there all of Saturday and just hangout so you guys can get to know each other better." Santana smiles standing up from the kitchen counter walking closer to Brittany.

"Your brother seems awesome, and since you guys are so close I want to get to know him." Brittany smiles at Santana wrapping her arms around her waist holding her in her spot.

"I'm glad. My brother means a lot to me and you guys getting along would be amazing." Santana puts her hands around Brittany's neck gently.

"I think we will get along great if he's anything like you." Brittany leans in and gives Santana a kiss.

"He is, but I have to say the looks are on my side." Santana says playfully.

"Oh really." Brittany laughs before kissing Santana one more time before Madison walks in.

"Mommy can I open that new toy that I got before we moved?" Madison asks holding it up.

"Sure baby. You want me to get it open for you?" Brittany asks her daughter before unwrapping herself from Santana and walking towards her.

"Yes please." Madison smiles as Brittany take the toys and gets some scissors to open it.

Santana walks up to Madison while Brittany is busy. "So Madison we are going to my brothers Saturday to visit with my family, remember when I was telling you about that?"

"Yes mama, I remember. With Julie and Paige?" Madison asks looking up at Santana

"Yep that's right baby. I'm glad you remembered." Santana smiles at her daughter.

"Do we get to stay all day and play?" Madison asks.

"Yep, and they have all kinds of toys and they have a big playset in their backyard that I bet they would want you to play on." Santana says.

"Sounds like fun mama." Madison smiles as Santana smiles back wanting Madison to get along with her nieces.

As they are talking with each other Brittany walks over with the toy now opened.

"Here you go Madi." Brittany hands the toy to her daughter.

"Thank you mommy." Madison smiles before running back into her room to play with it.

"Did you talk with her about going to your brothers again?" Brittany asks Santana as they both start to walk over to sit on the couch.

"Yeah she seems fine with it, I think she was more worried about her new toy though." Santana laughs as Brittany sits next to her.

"Well she will have fun, she gets along with everyone that she meets." Brittany smiles as Santana puts her hand around Brittany's shoulders as Brittany gets more comfortable leaning into her.

"Did you finishing putting away the boxes?" Brittany asks looking up at Santana.

"Yes, there are a few more, but all the major items we have are put away." Santana smiles at Brittany as she leans down to give her a kiss. Once she pulls back Brittany lifts her head up to kiss Santana again a little deeper.

"I love you." Brittany whispers close to Santana's lips as she smiles up at her.

"I love you too." Santana smiles back brushing some hair out of Brittany's face. "Meeting you has been the highlight of my life." Santana continues as she looks lovingly at Brittany.

"You have been nothing but wonderful to us Santana and meeting you was something that I had only dreamed about. I'm glad we found each other." Brittany smiles back at Santana giving her the same loving look.

Brittany kisses Santana one more time before turning in Santana's arms to watch the show that was just coming on.

* * *

It's finally Saturday and Santana, Brittany and Madison are headed over to Santana's brother's house for the day.

"Hey Britt, Madi you guys ready to go!" Santana yells from the kitchen.

Brittany is the first one to come out of her room into the kitchen. "Hey babe, Madi was just finishing getting dressed. Did you get the dessert together?"

"Yes, it's right here and I have the gifts too." Santana tells Brittany walking over to her.

"Are you ready to spend more than a few hours with my family?" Santana playfully asks Brittany.

"Hmm, if they are anything like you then I'm not sure." Brittany playfully says back smiling.

"Oh just wait babe it's going to be an adventure." Santana smiles as she leans into Brittany giving her a kiss.

"Looking forward to it." Brittany smiles back kissing Santana one more time before pulling back.

"Madi come on you should be dressed!" Brittany yells toward her room.

"Coming mommy!" Madison yells back coming out of her room running into the kitchen.

"I wanted to look nice." Madison smiles at Brittany and Santana dressed in a cute shirt and shorts.

"Good outfit Madi, now let's get going so we aren't late." Santana smiles at her daughter taking her hand as they head out. Brittany locks the door behind them.

They head out and get to Josh's house in about thirty minutes.

"Alight let's go in." Santana says as she opens the door for Madison as she gets out and Brittany gets the dessert and presents.

They start walking up to the door and knock. After a few seconds Josh comes to answer.

"Hey sis!" Josh smiles at his sister giving her a big hug.

"Hey Josh, sorry we're late." Santana replies looking up at him.

"No problem we got a late start this morning anyways." He says as he looks past Santana at Brittany and Madison.

"Hey Brittany! It's nice to see you again!" Josh says excitedly giving her a hug.

"Hey Josh! Glad we could come over and spend some time with you guys." She says as he smiles and looks at Madison.

"Hey Madi, so Julie and Paige are inside playing in their room if you want to join them." Josh tells Madison as she looks at both Santana and Brittany for approval.

"You can go baby." Santana smiles at her as they all walk in.

"It's strait down and to the left Madison. Brittany do you want me to take the dessert, I can put it in the kitchen." Josh tells her.

"Yes, Thanks Josh." Brittany smiles handing him the dessert.

Madison stands there for a second getting closer to Santana holding her hand.

"Do you want me to take you?" Santana starts to get the hint. Madison nods her head. "Alright let's go. Britt I'll be back in a second."

"Take your time I can spend some time with Josh." Brittany doesn't mind getting to know Santana's brother better.

Santana starts walking with Madison to the girl's bedroom. Once she gets there she knocks and goes in. Julie and Paige look up and run towards the door to give their aunt a hug.

"Aunt Santana!" They both yell running up to her.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you!" She hugs them back tightly.

When she pulls out of the hug she looks over to Madison then back at her nieces.

"Hey do you guys remember Madison?" Santana asks as she pulls Madison closer to her.

"Yeah! Hi Madison do you want to play with us?" Paige asks being the more outgoing one.

Madison looks back at Santana and she nods and smiles excitedly encouraging her to play. "Yes what kind of toys do you have?" Madison asks as the two girls show her around their room. Once Santana knows Madison is okay she heads out into the kitchen where Brittany and Josh are talking.

"Hey is Madi okay?" Brittany asks looking over to her.

"Yeah she is playing in the girl's room so she seemed fine. I just left the door open in case she wanted to come back out." Santana says walking into the kitchen with them.

"You want a drink Santana?" Josh asks.

"Yeah what do you have?"

"There's beer, water, soda." Josh responds.

"I'll just take a soda for now." Santana says as he grabs her one from the fridge.

"Thanks Josh." Santana smiles.

"We were just talking about you guys living together. That's awesome." Josh says taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah been about a month now and it's working out great." Santana smiles to Brittany then looks back at Josh.

"That's a big step for you San. I mean you never wanted to live with anyone." Josh states kind of nonchalantly.

"I know but when it feels right, its right you know." Santana continues to smile as she wraps her hand around Brittany's waist pulling her closer.

"It's been great living with Santana. She helps out a lot with Madi and having to go to each other's houses on different nights was getting kind of ridiculous." Brittany continues to say.

"I think it's great." Josh smiles getting the burgers ready to grill.

"Where's Samantha?" Santana asks, which is Josh's wife.

"She had to run to work for a few hours but she should be back as soon as lunch is ready. You guys want to get the girls and go out back and let them play outside while we make lunch."

"Yeah I'll go get them." Santana says as she gives Brittany a kiss before walking back to get them.

Santana hears Madison playing with Paige and Julie. She smiles listening to them play for a second before knocking on the outside of the door walking into their bedroom. All three of them look up when they hear the knocking. "Hey guys you want to go outside with us and play while we make lunch?" Santana asks them.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They all say as they get up and head out back.

They all continue to talk and hangout for a bit before Samantha gets home as they are finishing up making lunch.

Josh looks up and sees Samantha walking out. "Hey babe get everything done?" Josh walks over to his wife giving her a kiss.

"Yeah mostly everything, but I didn't want to miss seeing everyone." Samantha smiles as she gets up and gives her sister in law a hug.

"Hey Samantha it's good to see you again." Santana smiles hugging her back.

"Good to see you too." Samantha smiles as she goes up to Brittany.

"Hey Brittany it's nice to see you again." Samantha smiles and hugs her as well.

"Good to see you to Samantha." Brittany says being the polite person that she is.

Samantha looks up at Madison playing with her daughters. "She is getting so big, how old is she now?"

"She just turned seven." Brittany replies.

"She's growing up so fast and it looks like she's having fun with Julie and Paige." Samantha smiles at all three of the girls playing.

"It's nice having some people around here that are her age. Maybe we can do this more often."

"Yeah definitely we would love that."

"Mommy will you come play with us!" Madison yells out to Brittany looking up from the playset they are playing on.

"Sure baby!" Brittany smiles out to Madison before looking at Santana who smiles back at her before she heads over to where the kids are playing.

"Hey Josh I'm going to go change and I'll be back." Samantha says as she heads into the house.

Santana gets up and walks over to Josh while she watches Brittany play with the kids.

"She is nothing like the other girls you used to date. You actually never really brought any of them around your nieces so she must be special if you're wanting her to come by." Josh knows his sister pretty well.

"She's great Josh. It's just different with her. I don't feel like I have to be somebody else around her. I can tell her anything. Then there's Madison. You know me, never really wanted to have my own kids but Madison has changed that. She is such a great little girl. You know she started calling me mama a couple weeks ago." Santana looks up at Josh to see his reaction.

"Wow San that's huge. Must be serious." Josh knows his sister doesn't get attached to just anyone.

"That's kind of the thing. I wanted to talk with you about something." Santana looks over to Brittany still playing and looks back up at Josh.

He just nods for her to continue.

"I bought a ring." Santana somewhat whispers.

"You what?" Josh asks wanting to make sure he knows what she means.

"I bought a ring. About three weeks ago and I was looking for the right time to ask. Josh she's the one there is no question in my mind that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Santana continues.

"Wow Santana that's amazing. I'm proud of you for taking this step. Brittany is a great person and Madi seems great as well. I've never seen you this happy ever, and I want you to be happy sis." Josh smiles at his sister being sincere.

"Thanks Josh. I was thinking that maybe one night in the next couple of weeks you could take Madi for the night or just the evening so I can plan a date with Brittany." Santana asks.

"Yeah whenever you need me just let me know. I am so proud of you though." Josh smiles again and gives his sister a hug.

As they break apart Brittany starts to head over with the girls. "So is lunch about ready I think we all worked up an appetite."

"Yeah it's all ready. Why don't you guys head inside?" Josh says as they all go in to sit at the table.

Samantha comes out to finish helping get the sides ready as they all sit down.

"Madi do you want me to make you a plate?" Santana asks her as she nods.

"Alright I'll be right back." Santana tells her as she gets her part of a burger and some fries.

She sets it in front of Madison as she goes back to make herself and Brittany a plate. Once she does she gives Brittany her plate and sits next to her. "Thanks San." Brittany smiles at Santana as she starts to eat her lunch.

"How is it?" Josh asks as they all sit around the table.

"It's great. Thanks for making lunch." Santana replies as they all continue to eat.

Once the girls are finished they head into their room to play for a bit longer.

Josh and Samantha go out back to clean up while Santana sits with Brittany in the kitchen.

"You having a good time?" Santana asks Brittany as she wraps her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah it's great spending time with them. Your brother seems a little more like an extrovert than you though." Brittany says leaning into Santana putting her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Growing up I was always the more reserved child that had a couple of close friends and he would have all kinds of people coming by and hanging out with him. To this day he's still the same." Santana explains as she squeezes Brittany gently giving her head a kiss.

"I'm glad you are that way babe. I wouldn't want you any other way." Brittany smiles before giving Santana one more kiss.

"I'm going to go help clean up and then do you want to head out? I'm thinking that they may want some family time." Santana asks Brittany.

"That works. I'll go get Madison and then we can say bye." Brittany replies as she gets up and goes to find Madison.

Santana helps put the food away as Josh and Samantha come back into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to help clean up, you are the guest." Josh says walking in.

"The least we could do was clean up after lunch, but I think we are going to get ready to head out. Madison is probably getting tired and we have a few things we need to finish." Santana tells her brother.

"Okay that sounds good, thanks for coming by and just let me know when you need me." Josh tells his sister as they make their way into the living room where Brittany is helping Madison get her shoes on.

"You ready Madi?" Santana asks as she stands up.

"Yes mama." Madison replies.

"Alright well say by to Paige and Julie and everyone." Santana tells her as she walks over to them giving them a hug.

Brittany walks over to Samantha giving her a hug, before walking over to Josh. "Thanks again for lunch it was great getting to spend time with you guys." Brittany smiles out of the hug.

"Same to you, hopefully we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future." Josh smiles back.

"Definitely, I think Madison would love that." Brittany tells him as they say their last goodbyes heading out to the car.

Once they get in, they head back to their house. Santana looks back to Madison in the back seat. "You have a good time baby?" Santana asks.

"Yes it was a lot of fun. I like their playset mama." Madison smiles.

"Well maybe we can get you one at some point if you like it that much." Santana smiles back.

"That would be cool mama." Madison says before looking back out the window.

Santana looks back at the road before glancing over at Brittany then looking back at the road again. "How about you babe, have a good time?" Santana asks.

"It was a lot of fun, we should have done this sooner." Brittany smiles over to Santana before Santana takes her free hand and reaches across the console to hold Brittany's.

Brittany smiles over to Santana before interlacing her fingers with Santana's and holding her hand tightly all the way home smiling out the window and being the happiest that she has ever been.


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry that this has taken me so long to get out. I hope you enjoy! As always thank you for reading!_

* * *

Santana has been trying to find the right time to propose to Brittany, but keeps getting cold feet afraid of her answer. She knows that Brittany loves her and that she loves Brittany, but this is a huge step for both of them and she doesn't want it to turn out the wrong way.

Brittany walks in with Madison from running errands holding a bunch of different bags. "Did you guys buy the whole store?" Santana asks playfully walking up to help Brittany with them.

"Very funny, we were just having some mother daughter time, and got a little carried away." Brittany smiles handing Santana a few bags before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together." Santana smiles going to set the bags in the living room.

"You have a good time Madi?" Santana asks.

"Yes mama. Mommy let me get ice cream and a new toy!" Madison smiles happily running up to Santana giving her a big hug.

"Wow! Ice cream and a new toy! Sounds like you had a great day!" Santana smiles holding Madison in her arms.

"Mama. Can I go play with my new toy now?" Madison asks looking up at Santana.

"Sure baby, and I'll help your mom put away the rest of the bags." Santana puts Madison down as she grabs her toy and runs to her room.

"Hey San will you bring me that bag that's by you so I can put up the things that go in the kitchen?" Brittany asks putting down her purse.

"Sure babe." Santana walks over to Brittany handing it to her.

"Thanks." Brittany says as she starts to put away the items.

Santana is standing there, watching Brittany intently taking in how beautiful she is. "Hey Britt?"

"Yes." Brittany asks continuing to put away the items.

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. I already asked your mom about watching Madison and she said that would be fine." Santana asks from her sitting position.

"Of course babe. That would be nice, and you already have a babysitter lined up impressive." Brittany smiles at Santana.

"I was thinking something causal but dressy? I'll take care of everything too." Santana continues.

"Oh so it's a surprise then? Now I really can't wait." Brittany starts walking over to Santana putting her arms around her.

"We kind of deserve a night out from all the chaos that happens around here daily." Santana laughs wrapping her hands around Brittany while rubbing her back.

Brittany smiles and leans in to give Santana a kiss. She lifts her hand up to caress Santana's neck while she deepens the kiss. Santana smiles into it and continues to kiss Brittany back.

They are brought out of their moment when Santana's phone starts to ring. Santana pulls back and sighs. "Sorry babe, I should get that, it could be something from work."

"Yeah of course." Brittany smiles pulling away to allow Santana to grab her phone.

Santana gets up and grabs her phone walking into their bedroom to answer.

"Hello?" Santana asks.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Rachel, were you able to get everything together for tonight?" Santana asks her quietly from her bedroom so Brittany can't hear.

"Yes I talked with Mike and Tina, and have everything ready for tonight with Quinn's help." Rachel continues.

"Okay great. I hope Brittany likes this, ah I'm so nervous about this." Santana starts to say.

"Hey trust me, she will love anything that you do. Just to ease your mind though I wanted you to know everything is ready."

"Thanks again Rachel. Okay well, I should probably get off the phone before Brittany starts asking questions. I'm not really good at keeping secrets from her."

"Just don't make it into a big deal and she won't either."

"Alright, I'll talk with you later." Santana says before hanging up the phone and going back into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Brittany asks Santana as she looks through some papers.

"Yep everything is fine. Just Rachel giving me the information on this client I was asking about." Santana smiles at Brittany before sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks.

"I'm trying to figure out how to teach a few new choreographer moves to some of the students in my class that are having trouble with it." Brittany says looking up.

"How many is a few?" Santana asks curiously.

"A couple in particular are really having a tough time, and you know me I don't want to get upset with them, but I'm not sure that they are taking it seriously so I'm not sure how to approach it." Brittany sighs.

"Have you talked with them about this? They have to know that they aren't up to par with the rest of the class."

"Well no not yet."

"Babe, I would talk with them first and explain that they need to be practicing more with certain areas of the routine, and if they don't start taking the class more seriously then they won't be able to finish." Santana tells Brittany sweetly.

"I know that I need to, but I don't like confrontation and that I guess is what I'm going to have to do." Brittany looks up.

"Hey, they will be better for it. They may need someone to tell them that they can't just come to class and not expect you to hold them to the expectations that you have for the rest of the kids." Santana takes Brittany's hand gently.

"You're right San, I'm getting stressed out about this and it's not even my fault that they aren't learning the choreography." Brittany continues.

"Exactly babe, but how about you just put this away and we go spend some time with Madi and enjoy the rest of the day without worrying about work." Santana tries to not worry about work, especially today.

"Sounds good baby. Let me just put this up and then I'll join you and Madi." Brittany smiles at Santana before Santana gets up and heads to Madison's room.

It's finally time for Santana and Brittany to go out on their date that Santana has been nervous about all day. She's dressed in a simple black dress while Brittany is dressed in a floral pattern dress with spaghetti straps.

Santana hears a knock at the door. "I'll get it babe!" Santana yells out as she goes to the door.

When she opens it she sees Susan waiting on the other side. "Hey, Susan." Santana smiles at her letting her in.

"Hey Santana, you ready for tonight?" Susan asks knowing the plan that Santana has set up.

"I think so. Thanks for taking Madison and everything."

"Of course, does she have her bag and everything that she needs?"

"Yep I have it all together for her. Let me go get her for you." Santana says as she goes to get Madison from her room.

As she walks in she sees Madison playing with her toys. "Hey baby, grandma is here to take you while your mommy and me go out okay?" Santana tells her daughter.

"Okay mama. Can I say bye to mommy?" Madison asks getting up.

"Of course sweetie. I think she is in her room finishing getting dressed." Santana smiles as Madison makes her way into their room and Santana gets Madison's bag and heads out to where Susan is waiting.

Madison walks into where her mom is. "Mommy?" Madison asks cautiously.

Brittany hears Madison and walks out of her bathroom. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" Brittany smiles at her daughter bending down to her level.

"Mama told me I could come in and tell you bye before I go with grandma." Madison smiles at her mom.

"Aw of course you can say bye. I'll see you tomorrow though okay. I love you sweetie." Brittany tells her daughter as she kisses her on her forehead and pulls her in for a hug.

"I love you to mommy." Madison says hugging her mom back.

Brittany pulls back from her daughter. "You be good for grandma okay."

"Okay mommy." Madison says as Brittany takes her hand and goes to say bye to her mom as well.

They walk out into the living room and see Santana and Susan talking with each other. Santana looks up at Brittany and Madison and smiles.

"Hey baby." Santana says walking up to Brittany and Madison giving Brittany a kiss. "You look beautiful." Santana says as Brittany blushes slightly looking at Santana.

"Thanks babe so do you." Brittany smiles as she kisses Santana before walking over to her mom and giving her a hug.

"Thanks mom for taking Madison tonight."

"I love spending time with my granddaughter so thank you." Susan says.

"Well we should get going so you guys can get to your date." Susan continues.

Santana walks up to Madison with Brittany next to her.

"Alright Madi, we love you and we will see you soon." Santana tells her daughter as she gives her a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

Brittany follows behind and does the same thing before her mom and daughter head out.

Once the door closes Santana looks at Brittany. "Ready to go Britt?"

"Yes let me just put some lipstick on and then we can get going." Brittany smiles at Santana before heading back to the bedroom one more time.

Once they are ready to go Santana opens the door for Brittany letting her into the car. "So where is this mysterious place that we are going?" Brittany asks Santana curious.

"You'll find out soon babe, just be patient." Santana smiles over to Brittany taking her hand in hers as they interlace their fingers.

"So no hints at all?" Brittany continues.

"Nope, none," Santana says playfully.

"Fine, fine I'll stop asking." Brittany says as they continue to drive. The area looks familiar to Brittany so she is a little confused as to what the plan is.

As they pull up to where Brittany works, Brittany is even more confused. "Babe what are we doing at my work I thought we were going to dinner?" Brittany asks still confused as Santana parks and goes around to let Brittany out of the car.

"Well this is part of the surprise." Santana says as she takes Brittany's hand and leads her into the building.

As they walk inside they make it to where Brittany teaches dance and as Santana opens the door, Brittany looks out in ah.

There are lights hanging from the ceiling and decorations all around the room. In the center of the room is a table set up with a table cloth and candles.

"When did you have time to set this all up?" Brittany asks overwhelmed.

"I have some good friends and so do you, let's just say that." Santana smiles as she leads her towards the table.

Santana pulls out the chair for Brittany as she takes a seat and says a quiet thank you.

"So I had someone go and get us your favorite meal, and bring it over and then of course we have the wine and then dessert." Santana says as she goes over to where Rachel and Quinn set up the dinner and brings it over to Brittany.

"How did you get all of this here and it still be hot for us to eat?" Brittany says still in a surreal moment.

"Rachel and Quinn were really helpful and that's who I've been texting all day." Santana smiles.

"Oh I was wondering who you kept talking with." Brittany asks as she takes a sip from her wine and grabs her fork to start eating.

"Yes it was them. How do you like your food?" Santana asks Brittany as she starts to take a bite out of it.

"It's so good baby. My favorite, you went all out tonight didn't you." Brittany smiles sweetly over to Santana.

"Anything for you Britt." Santana smiles back.

As they continue to eat they talk about all kinds of things, laughing and enjoying each other's company like they always do.

"So for dessert I got some chocolate covered strawberries and then some chocolate cake made especially for you." Santana walks over to get it and places it in front of Brittany as she sits right next to her as well.

Before Brittany takes a bite she looks over to Santana sweetly. Santana becomes aware of Brittany looking at her and looks up. "What?" Santana asks quietly.

"This was so sweet of you San, like beyond sweet. I feel so loved and I love you so much." Brittany smiles as she leans in to give Santana a sweet kiss. She pulls away and smiles leaving one hand on Santana's thigh as she continues to eat her dessert.

"That was so good babe. I'm so stuffed now." Brittany says as she smiles over to Santana.

"I hope you aren't to full." Santana smiles back.

"Why is that?" Brittany looks over to Santana as she stands up and walks over to the stereo system in the room.

Brittany looks over to her as she starts to walk back towards her with the music playing.

"May I have this dance?" Santana puts her hand out to Brittany as Brittany gladly takes it as she stands up and they walk to the middle of the room.

Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's waist as Brittany wraps her hands around Santana's neck. "I may not be as good of a dancer as you, but I hope I'm a good enough partner." Santana smiles up at Brittany.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner." Brittany leans in to give Santana a few kisses before laying her head against her shoulder.

Brittany and Santana dance closely throughout the whole song as it come to an end. Brittany is the first one to start to pull away as Santana reaches out for her wrist.

"Brittany." Santana starts as Brittany stops and looks to Santana. Santana takes Brittany's hands in hers.

"I remember when I started trying to get my career in line and do what I could to be successful. I didn't think that I was really missing anything in my life until I saw you in the park with Madison. I have never been happier over this last year. Every moment has be wonderful and I couldn't see myself with anybody else." Santana says as Brittany looks at her completely in love.

As Santana stops for a second she looks around Brittany as someone starts to walk up. Brittany curious as to who it is turns her head and smiles widely. Madison walks up and hands Santana a box as she smiles at her mom and then looks back at Santana scooting back to where Brittany's mom is standing.

"What is this?" Brittany asks kind of in shock as Santana looks up at Brittany with the box in her hand.

Santana kneels down on one knee looking up at Brittany. "Brittany will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?" Santana asks kind of nervously as she opens the ring box and holds it in front of her.

Brittany starts to get tears in her eyes as she continues to smile. "Yes. Yes!" Brittany smiles widely as Santana takes the ring out of the box nervously and places it gently on her finger.

As she stands up she gives Brittany the most passionate kiss ever. "I love you. I love you." Brittany continues to kiss Santana passionately. After a few more kisses Britany turns towards Madison and leans down for her to come to them.

"Hey baby! I didn't know you would be here!" Brittany smiles giving her a huge hug.

"Mama told me I had to keep it a secret. I did a good job didn't I mommy!" Madison smiles.

"You did a great job Madi! I had no idea!" Brittany continues to smile widely.

"Madison you did so awesome!" Santana says as she leans down to give her daughter a hug.

Susan starts to make her way over as well. "Hey mom, you did a good job keeping this a secret. How did you manage this?" Brittany asks curious.

"Santana just had everyone help out and everyone was able to keep it a secret so it worked out." Susan smiles happy for her daughter.

"This is the best surprise I could have asked for." Brittany continues to smile not able to get it off of her face.

"Well there is one more if you are up for it." Santana turns and looks up at Brittany.

"More? I don't know what could top this." Brittany continues to smile.

"Well come on." Santana takes Brittany's hand as she walks with her upstairs as Madison and Susan follow behind.

As they get to the room, Santana opens the door and lets Brittany enter first as she follows right behind. When she walks in she sees everyone that she knows standing around a big room with music playing.

All Brittany can do is look around at all the people and be in awe of it all. "So is this okay?" Santana asks Brittany while still holding her hand.

"Okay. This is better than okay I can't believe you got everyone here and without me even knowing." Brittany smiles and gives Santana a kiss before walking over to Tina and Mike.

"Surprise!" Tina says excitedly as she gives Brittany a big hug.

"Hey guys!" Brittany smiles as she pulls back and does the same to Mike.

"So assuming by the ring on your finger you said yes." Tina continues to say.

"Yes of course I said yes." Brittany smiles over to Santana squeezing her hand in the process.

"That's awesome that you all could do this without me finding out." Brittany says looking around the room.

"An important moment like this, of course we could keep a secret." Tina smiles.

"Thank you, guys, for coming, but I think Santana and I should make the rounds." Brittany suggests knowing that all of these people showed up for them.

"Of course, congratulations again guys." Mike says as Brittany and Santana start to greet everyone.

* * *

 _Thanks again!_


End file.
